


After the Fall

by Cheryl1964



Series: Heaven, hell and everything in between [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 76,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to When Angels Fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story picks up two weeks after Abaddon killed herself

The bunker was the very definition of chaos. Angels, demons and pagans all clamored for answers to the battle's abrupt ending. No one understood or trusted that the victory could be that easy. The arrival of the four archangels only turned up the volume.

"Will you all just shut your cakeholes for a minute?" Gabriel growled. "I swear I can't understand a damned thing any one of you is saying!"

"Please, Gabriel has a point. He is the angel of communication, if he can't understand you the rest of certainly cannot." Michael said waiting for the din to quiet down. "Alright, we know that you are confused. This was no victory; it was a rout with no effort on our part. After all of our planning and knowing what Abaddon was capable of; it makes no sense that she would just hand us a victory like this."

"Abaddon chose to take her own life without a fight. Right after saying something about leaving us something to remember her by." Raphael said.

"What does that mean?" Kevin asked.

"I think it would be safe to assume that it means something ominous." Thor said.

"That is exactly what we think." Lucifer agreed. "The question is what?"

Whatever Lucifer would have next was interrupted by the ringing of Dean's phone and the arrival of a flustered Zachariah.

"We have a huge problem." The angel said to the group at the same time Garth was saying the exact same thing to Dean on the phone.

Zachariah placed a hand on Michael's shoulder and stared at him for a few moments. Michael's eyes widened in alarm. "You must be mistaken Zachariah, that's impossible!"

"I wish I were mistaken." Zachariah said. "You can't know how badly I wish I were wrong."

"What?" Gabriel, Lucifer and Raphael all demanded at once.

"Will you asshats keep it down, I'm on the phone!" Dean yelled.

"Shut it Winchester, we've got a serious problem here." Michael shot back.

"Yeah I know. Garth is trying to fill me in right now." Dean said.

"Wait how can he know that all the divinely consecrated places on earth have become unconsecrated?" Michael asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dean was the one confused now. "We have ghosts, ghouls, goblins and every kind of monster you can think of suddenly running amok!"

"I guess we know what the bitch left for us to remember her by now don't we?" Lucifer asked.

* * *

Sam made it as far as the first couch in the bunker before he collapsed. It had been two weeks since Abaddon had killed herself and every hunter they knew of was being run ragged trying to keep the situation under control.

Dean dropped his own duffle then sprawled out next to his brother. He had just closed his eyes when Kevin squashed his hopes for a moment of peace.

"You're back, good." Kevin said. "Garth called. "We've got a vampire attack in Virginia, ghouls overran a group of mourners in Oregon and He thinks there's a siren hunting in Iowa."

"Well there's a couple of zombies in Kansas that haven't slept in 48 hours." Gabriel said as he appeared in a flutter of feathers. "These two are burnt out. Just take a look at Sam."

The younger Winchester was sprawled out where he had plopped down on the couch. His head was thrown back and his mouth was slightly open as a soft snore escaped.

"Yogi Bear is ready to hibernate, no two ways about it." Gabriel smirked then snapped his fingers. A bugle appeared next to the sleeping hunter loudly blasting out Reveille and startling Sam causing him to fall off of the couch as he was rudely jerked out of his nap.

"Dude, not cool." Dean said trying to cover a laugh.

"Relax Boo Boo Bear. I'm here to answer your prayers, even if you haven't exactly prayed yet." Gabriel said unwrapping a lollipop.

"What do you mean answer our prayers?" Sam asked with a yawn.

"Well on the one hand, you guys are pretty much running on fumes like every other hunter out there." Gabriel said. "And on the other hand, you've got an entire town full of people who have gotten a taste of the hunting life and now they can't turn a blind eye to what is happening. They want to be involved."

"No. They're civilians. We're not going to drag them into this." Dean said.

"Look Deano, they may not have grown up shooting at the monster in the closet, but they are not inept either." Gabriel said. "Abaddon dragged them into this by attacking Lebanon and those people sucked it up and came out fighting. And they are ready to fight now." Gabriel pulled the empty paper stick from his mouth and waved it in the general direction of the humans.

"Besides, aren't you the one saying the research is wiping you out?" Gabriel asked. "Some of them could take over the research so you could at least get a few hours downtime between hunts."

"You say that like you have someone in mind." Sam noted.

"I do. And they have the perfect background and experience to not only help with the research, but also to help get this place cataloged. Dad knows we hear you complaining about not being able to find shit all the time." Gabriel said.

"So you want us to hire one of them as a secretary?" Dean snorted.

Gabriel started to laugh then coughed as a piece of his lollipop went down his windpipe. "With what? Hunting doesn't exactly rake in the big bucks. No more like accept a volunteer, her name is Gertrude Skinner."

* * *

Uriel found himself actually beginning to feel a bit of admiration for these mud monkeys even if he would never admit it. Uriel was impressed with the way the humans had handled themselves. With little more than a hasty instruction on exorcism and a brief explanation of a few basic demonic repellants; they had fended off the attack by Abaddon's army of demons.

A tiny smile graced his normally dour countenance as he entered Michael's heavenly presence.

"Uriel, what brings you into my presence? And with a smile on your face too." Michael asked.

"Gabriel has gone to speak with the Winchesters. I have spoken to the mayor of Lebanon, the residents are eager to be involved with the continuing struggle against this incursion of the supernatural that Abaddon caused with her death spell." Uriel said.

"Good." Michael nodded. "Have any of the hunters become aware of the situation yet?"

"No. They still believe it is just Abaddon's minions wreaking havoc. They have no idea of the true damage that has been done." Uriel said. "But like Gabriel, I fear the Winchesters will soon discover the situation that we now face."

"We all fear that moment, but if we can contain the knowledge we will do so; by whatever means necessary." Michael ordered.

"And I still think that would be a mistake." Lucifer said as he entered the room. "Neither Sam nor Dean will be forgiving of our subterfuge. It would be better to inform them now. Both Gabriel and Raphael agree with me."

"I'm aware of that. I will order you as I have ordered them to remain silent." Michael said.

"And when this comes back to bite you in the ass, I will say 'I told you so'." Lucifer countered.

"Do you plan to fall back into your old ways so easily?" Uriel asked. "Let there be peace between you, we have grown accustomed to it. Do not repeat the mistakes of the past."

Michael took a deep breath to calm himself. "You are right Uriel; I do not wish to visit unrest on the host." He turned to Lucifer, "I will explain my reasoning to you."

"That would be appreciated, maybe if I understood your motives it would help." Lucifer agreed.

"Uriel I would speak with Lucifer in private." Michael said and waited until the seraph had left. "We are only now discovering the real purpose behind Abaddon's spell, it's not good."

"Demon spells rarely are." Lucifer said. "So there is more to this than every bit of human trash rising from their now unconsecrated graves?"

"Much more Luce. The ones rising from the graves are sacrifices." Michael scrubbed a tired hand across his face. "Every time the Winchesters and the rest of the hunters put down another one of the walking dead serial killers, murderers or rapists they are feeding power into Abaddon's spell.

It is meant to raise the nephilim."

"Well shit. They can't let the bastards run wild preying on the innocent but they can't take them out either." Lucifer realized.

"And when they put them back down they come back after a period of time because the ground is unconsecrated." Michael noted.

"What do our brothers say about this, do they have any ideas?" Lucifer glared at Michael's silence. "You haven't told them have you? Michael Raphael and Gabriel are younger than us but they are Archangels just as we are. Don't you think it's time to treat them like our equals? I think they more than proved themselves worthy of that in helping to open heaven after Metatron's little meltdown don't you?"

"They are our younger brothers; I don't want to put more on their shoulders than they are already carrying. Raphael is busy tending to the injured angels out trying to round up Gemini and Gabriel is busy working with Uriel and the hunters." Michael said.

"Still they should be made aware." Lucifer said. "We all need to know what it is that we face."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you try cutting off its head? Well try fire, if that doesn't work then try running really, really fast." Garth said as he disconnected the call.

"Hunter?" The young waitress asked as she refilled his coffee.

Garth gave her a wary look. "What makes you think that?"

"Let's see; you're in Lebanon Kansas, a town that was almost overrun by demons a couple of weeks ago. Then there's the fact that you're dressed like you live out of your car but you answered your phone claiming to be an FBI agent; take your pick." She grinned. "But mostly because this reservation was made by Uriel. I figure if you're dining with an angel there's a reason for it."

"Oh. I guess you guys would pay attention to strangers coming into town after Abaddon tried to possess everybody." Garth said. "I just don't understand why I'm here."

"Well kiddo, I'm about to explain that for you." Gabriel said appearing in the booth across from him.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how you angels do that." The waitress said. "Can I get you anything or are you going to give me the 'I am an angel of the Lord and I do not require sustenance' speech?"

"Sounds like you've met my brother Castiel." Gabriel chuckled. "I may not require sustenance, but there's no law that says I can't enjoy it. I think a slice of that 7 layer chocolate cake and a big strawberry milkshake would hit the spot."

"Aha! You must be Gabriel. Uriel warned us that you had a serious sweet tooth. Coming right up." She said and went to place the order.

"So I'll get straight to the point, the fine citizens of Lebanon had the bad luck of being the town closest to the spot The Men of Letters chose to locate their main information repository. That's why Abaddon dumped a shitload of demons in their laps." The archangel said. "But their bad luck is a blessing for hunters here in the US. They know what's hiding in the dark so they want to do something, to be a part of protecting the masses from things that go bump in the night."

"Okay but what do you need me for? Sam and Dean are pretty much residents now." Garth said.

"They are the ones sitting on the knowledge and we have plans where they are concerned. The thing is some people want to be more involved, to become hunters themselves. That's where you come in kiddo. They need someone to teach them." Gabriel paused as the waitress returned with his order. "We've managed to cover most of the bases but they need practical experience learning from a hunter that knows what they are doing. That's where you come in."

"What, like on the job training?" Garth asked.

"That works." Gabriel said as he slurped his shake. "The truth is that hunters have never really had any kind of training unless you guys managed to find a Bobby to hook up with or like my two favorite chuckleheads, had a father that had gone head over heels obsessive with hunting down a demon. So the life expectancy of hunters is shit. We want to change that. Not to mention having an organized structure for research will make getting through a hunt faster and easier."

"I guess you have a point." Garth said. "I'm in. Oh and by the way, your teeth are going to rot out of your head."

"Huh?" Gabriel asked confused at the abrupt change of subject.

"All that sugar, it's bad for your teeth." Garth said. "You really should floss and brush about ten times a day."

"I'm an angel you ass. We don't have to worry about tooth decay." Gabriel sputtered. "What's it to you anyway?"

"I was a dentist before I started hunting and you angels might not need to worry about tooth decay but if you are going to be hanging around down here you might want to think about the example you will be setting." Garth grinned then stood up, pulled the angel to his feet and enveloped him in a hug. "I need to go. I'm on the trail of a ruguru and Inias thinks he figured out where it's hiding.

Gabriel stood there flabbergasted.

* * *

Dean made his way into the bunker's kitchen following the smell of fresh brewed coffee and an underlying hint of cinnamon. Entering the room he blinked in confusion at the small woman setting a plate in front of Sam.

Sam was grinning from ear to ear and even Kevin was stuffing his face. Dean's normally suspicious nature took a backseat to his growling stomach and watering mouth.

The elderly woman looked over at the hunter standing in the doorway. "Well are you just going to stand there or come get some breakfast before these two bottomless pits eat all the cinnamon toast?"

"Dean this is Gertrude. Gabriel dropped her off earlier to help with organizing all this information and to help out with research." Sam said around a mouthful of toast.

"Just call me Gertie. I was the head librarian for the town for 30 years. Lebanon has seven branches in the Public Library system and I oversaw all of them. I figure I can get this place into shape." She said.

"Librarian huh?" Dean said as he pulled out a chair and sat down. "So what's with the breakfast?"

"Gabriel also may have mentioned you boys haven't exactly been taking care of yourselves. It wasn't part of the deal but once a mother always a mother. I figure it will keep me in shape for when the grandchildren visit." Gertrude said. "Now eat up and you can give me a tour after breakfast."

* * *

"Gabriel, Michael has called a meeting of the Archangels." Castiel said. "He has ordered me to assist Uriel in organizing the residents of Lebanon."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a rolled parchment appeared. "This is a list of the residents Uriel and I decided on." Gabriel said and handed the document to the seraph. He turned and started down the hall then paused and turned back to face the seraph. "Oh and make sure that the garrison there understands that there will be hell to pay if they get smite happy with Meg or Spicy, Lucifer will have their balls on a silver platter."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, a sure indicator that he was confused.

"Never mind," Gabriel said. "Just make sure they understand that those two particular demons are under the protection of the archangels."

Castiel gave a nod of understanding and Gabriel entered the war room to find the other archangels already gathered. "Sorry I'm late, I had to deliver a surprise to the Three Stooges."

"Three Stooges?" Michael frowned in confusion.

"You know; vessel 1, vessel 2 and mini-prophet." Gabriel stretched his wings for a moment then sat down. "So what is so Cosmos shatteringly important that you had to call an urgent meeting Mikey?"

"I also await the answer to that question brother." Raphael added.

"Let's just say it has been brought to my attention that I am perhaps a bit 'overprotective'." Michael answered complete with air quotes.

"What Michael is trying to say without actually saying it, is that it's time we recognize the fact that you two are all grown up and treat you like it." Lucifer said. "Mike here thinks he still needs to treat you like a couple of teenagers. We can't afford that; to throw your words back at you Gabriel, time to grow up."

"Call me dense, but you've lost me." Gabriel said.

"What we are trying to say is that over the years we have always tried to keep the worst of things from you and deal with them ourselves. But know that we have discovered Abaddon's intent, it is no longer possible." Michael said. "We are looking at another Cleansing."

"Impossible!" Raphael exclaimed. "Abaddon was the last of the nephilim, they no longer exist!"

"We know the purpose of her death spell now. The unconsecration of divine ground canceled out the divine blessing on all consecrated ground in the western hemisphere. That's why all those in the deepest pits of hell are being reanimated." Lucifer said. "And every time a hunter sends one back, the death magic adds to the power of her spell."

* * *

Jody spun around to face the demon that had appeared in the passenger seat next to her. "Hello darling."

"What do you want Crowley?" She demanded.

"To gaze upon your lovely face?" He offered.

"Crowley." She growled.

"Can't blame me for trying." He sighed then held out a rolled parchment.

"I'm not making a deal with you!" She yelled.

"You can relax it's not a deal, it's a job offer." Crowley said. "My conscience wouldn't let me make a deal to take advantage you even if I wanted to. And if that didn't stop me, the threat of the moose going blue eyed on me would."

"What do you mean a job offer?" Jody asked.

"Well it seems the pigeons, including my boss Lucifer have decided to take advantage of the fact that everyone in Lebanon Kansas is now aware of the supernatural and create a consolidated power base there complete with a garrison." Crowley explained. "As you might guess, this will lead to some unique problems for the town. They decided that you've been around enough hunters to make you the only qualified candidate for sheriff."

"I already have a job." Jody said.

"I told them that but you try telling the arch-pigeons they can't have something that they want." Crowley sighed. "I will tell you this darling if there is anything you want; ask for it. They will accept pretty much any terms you put forth. You have them over the barrel as far as negotiations are concerned. They will make it worth your while. I'd suggest reading the offer to see what's already on the table since I took the liberty of negotiating a few perks and a large bonus for you."

"What bonus?" Jody asked but not quickly enough, the demon was gone. She unrolled the parchment and scanned the offer her eyes widening when she discovered exactly what that bonus was, the resurrection of her son.

* * *

"Michael, this is a joke right? Zach just misinterpreted the signs yeah, that's what happened." Gabriel said shaken.

"When have you known Zachariah to make a mistake brother?" Michael asked. "No his conclusion is the right one. Abaddon's spell is meant to resurrect the nephilim. One has already risen."

"And what about humanity? They are going to be caught in the middle of this mess." Gabriel pointed out.

"Why do you think we are putting so much effort into little Lebanon? So we have a central point for the defense of the little cockroaches. There needs to at least be a handful that will be able to see beyond the nephilim's charade." Lucifer said. "They are part angel and they can easily appear as 'divine' beings. It won't take much for them to take over the world."

"Brothers, I just had a thought." Raphael said. "This spell is meant to resurrect nephilim; Abaddon was a nephilim before she became a hell knight. Will she also resurrect?"

"It is the conclusion that Zachariah has come to and I agree with him. Abaddon has ensured that she will return to this plane of existence and she will bring an army with her." Michael noted.

* * *

"I cannot believe that grace filled dickwad has ordered us here." Spicy grumbled. "I was doing just fine with my office in hell and now here I am topside again."

"Oh I don't know," Meg said as she spied Castiel. "It might not be so bad."

Spicy followed Meg's line of sight. "I should have known that was why you volunteered for this, Castiel. You do know you've got it bad for an angel right?"

"Like you aren't simpering up to an archangel." Meg spat back.

"I am not! I'm just assisting our king as I am capable of assisting him." Spicy protested.

"You plot to spend as much time jammed up under him as possible and when you can't, you're buttering up Sam so he'll put in a good word for you." Meg snorted.

"Don't look now, but your boyfriend is headed this way." Spicy smirked.

"Hello Meg. Hello Spicy." Castiel greeted the demons.

"Hey Clarence, I thought you were on Dummy detail?" Meg said. "Who decided to let the Winchesters run around unsupervised?"

"Michael assigned me here to assist with training the residents; Gabriel has made other arrangements for Dean and Sam." The seraph answered.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone to catch up." Spicy said then whispered to Meg "I hear angel food cake is pretty good if you're into that type. Very virtuous you know." Then cackled as Meg made a half-hearted swipe in her direction.

"Devil's food Spicy, devil's food." Meg smirked as Spicy headed off toward the City Hall building. "So Clarence, I guess it's going to be the two of us again."


	3. Chapter 3

Balthazar wrinkled his nose. "Ugh! How anyone can stand the smell of the swamp is beyond all understanding."

"It smells like home brother." Benny said. He pointed at a weather beaten clapboard building. "That's it."

"This is your great-granddaughter's diner? It looks like a stiff breeze would blow it over." Balthazar said then heard the building groan as it shifted due to a minute tremor in the ground. "No I take that back, forget the stiff breeze. All it would take is the big bad wolf to huff and puff, that death trap will go down faster than the house made of straw."

"It may not look like much but that place has been standing since I was just a little tyke. It's outlasted two world wars and more than its fair share of hurricanes." Benny said. Benny seemed hesitant to go any closer.

"What are we waiting for?" Balthazar asked. "You said you wanted to bring Elizabeth back to Lebanon so she would be safe."

"I do. It's just that the last time she saw me, she was terrified of me. I killed a man in front of her." Benny said. "Then I left without giving her an explanation. She probably won't want to see me."

"From what I've heard, she's a smart young woman. You may just be selling her short. You might be surprised. But you'll never know until you talk to her." Balthazar said pulling the screen door open and holding it for the vampire.

Benny took a deep breath and stepped inside. Looking around he saw the place was empty save a young couple sharing a slice of pecan pie. He looked toward the counter and found himself staring at a familiar pair of eyes.

"Roy?" Elizabeth questioned as she broke into a smile. "Roy!" She flew around the counter and grabbed the vampire in a hug. "I didn't think I would ever see you again! Dean said you weren't coming back. I never got the chance to thank you for saving me from that psycho."

"I wasn't planning to come back but you know I'll never let anything happen to you." Benny said.

Elizabeth laid a hand on his arm. "I know. Dean told me who you are, what you are. He helped me to understand what happened."

"He shouldn't have done that." Benny said.

"Don't be mad at him. He didn't want me to hate you for what happened. I couldn't hate you; you risked your life to save me." She said with a tremor. "When you laid your head on that counter risking that crazy man cutting it off you looked at me and I saw something in your eyes but I didn't understand it. Not until Dean told me that I was your blood, your great-granddaughter."

"Well now that we've had this loving family reunion," Balthazar interrupted. "This isn't a social call. Your great-granddaddy here came to take you away from here so say your goodbyes to Louisiana. I do have other duties you know."

"Who are you? What does he mean take me away?" Elizabeth turned to Benny.

"Something has happened and you're in danger. I can't protect you if you stay here." Benny said. "That man, Martin? He was nothing compared to what may be coming for you now."

Elizabeth looked between the two, confused. "I don't understand. I can't just up and leave."

"Yes you can and you will." Balthazar said. "Not only is Benny asking you, I'm telling you." Balthazar straightened to his full height and began generating a glow that cast the shadows of two large impressive wings on the wall.

"What are you?" Benny wrapped his arms around the young woman who had instinctively thrown herself onto his arms for protection.

"Elizabeth, meet Balthazar; full time pain in the ass and part time angel of the Lord.

* * *

"Well," Gertrude said as she settled into a seat at the conference table. "This is an extremely extensive and eclectic collection you have here. I suppose the easiest thing is to sort it first into Judeo-Christian, Pagan, Demonic and Monster categories. Then we can further sort from there."

"That sounds like a lot of work, can't we like just sort it all at once?" Dean asked.

"Believe me in the long run you will thank me. It will be much easier to go to a clearly labelled section and then to a subsection to find what you want rather than searching for what you want through dozens of tomes that may or may not hold the information you are looking for." Gertrude explained. "Dewey's system was good in its time but very few of these books and scrolls can be identified by author so a more clearly defined system will be easier to work with."

"So where do we start?" Sam asked proving his nerdiness was still fully intact.

"Kevin find something to write with. Sam you'll help me pull the volumes and Dean I think we'll have you do the heavy lifting." She said just as there was the sound of an alarm. "Good Gabriel and Uriel's security system works. That will be some of my summer interns coming to lend a hand."

* * *

Jody sat in her office and eyed the scroll. It's not every day a person gets offered a job by angels. She knew what Crowley said was in the scroll but that didn't mean that the angels would honor it. True they had been helpful with the Abaddon situation, but Jody couldn't help but think there was more to this. Not to mention the fact that Dean constantly referred to them as feathered asshats, douches and a variety of other less flattering descriptions.

She needed to talk to someone for advice, someone familiar with them but fairly unbiased. She picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number. When it flipped over to voicemail, she gave a sigh and hung up. She then dialed another number. As soon as it was picked up on the other end Jody spoke, "Hi Spicy have you got a minute? I need some advice."

"I've always got time for you girlfriend, what's up?" The demon appeared in the seat across the desk startling the sheriff into dropping the phone.

"Now I get why Dean is always complaining about Cas just appearing out of thin air." Jody said dryly.

"In my defense, you did call. Now tell me what has your fruit of the looms in a twist?" Spicy said.

Jody regarded the demon for a moment. "You'll keep this between us, right? No offense, I mean you are a demon after all."

Spicy burst out laughing. "No offense taken. Don't worry Jody. I was a queen before I was a demon and if there's one thing you can count on from a queen it's the fact that we are loyal to our friends. And we pick our friends by respect. Now you just tell your fairy drag-mother Spicy all about it."

"I got a job offer, from the Archangels. I don't know what to do about it." Jody admitted. "Hell, I don't even know why I got it."

"Well I can tell you why they offered it to you, Crowley." Spicy said. "He recommended you. There are some ambitious plans in the works. I'll be honest, Crowley has a big soft spot where you're concerned, but putting your name out there as a candidate makes a lot of sense too."

"What is going on, Spicy?" Jody asked.

"Let's just say the Abaddon situation gave the angels a glimpse of what could be. We had an entire town not only aware of the supernatural, but banding together to fight it." Spicy explained. "That's never happened before. Now that these people have had their eyes opened there's no going back. They want to be involved. But with a town full of people who know, there's bound to be some unusual situations. Situations that will throw an uninformed cop for a loop, but you could take in stride. That's what Crowley sold them on."

"So Crowley got me a job offer simply because I was unlucky enough to know about the supernatural?" Jody asked.

"Well that and the fact that he's sweet on you." Spicy smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Raphael, did you have enough time to memorize the genetic composition of your last vessel, the one that Castiel destroyed?" Michael asked his brother.

"My time with her was adequate, yes." Raphael answered curiously.

"Good, show me." Lucifer demanded placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. A moment later and brother had been changed to sister. "Perfect, but your attire needs changing."

"Lucifer! What is the purpose of changing my vessel? I was content with it as it was before." Raphael sputtered.

"Abaddon is only familiar with your male vessel. If she has managed to locate any of the others before they resurrect, her description of you would be in that male vessel." Michael said as if it made perfect sense.

"I still fail to grasp why Lucifer has taken it upon himself to change my vessel." Raphael protested.

"Because Zachariah has located the first of the resurrected nephilim and they will run away as fast as they can from our ugly assed male vessels, sis." A new voice belonging to a petite blonde who pranced in on 5 inch stiletto heeled boots interrupted. "At least that's what Luci thinks. Don't worry we can change back after we've caught the little half breed."

"Gabriel, do you not realize the purpose of changing your vessel is not to call attention to yourself?" Michael sputtered.

Gabriel glanced down at the bustier, daisy dukes and thigh high boots all in shiny black patent leather. "Eh talk to Luci's girlfriend. Personally I think I look hot. I'd do me." The trickster waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Hell Deano has already hit on me twice. Sam thinks it's hilarious."

Lucifer snorted. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finally finds out who you are."

"It will be priceless. But for now Spicy is waiting to get her hands on Raphael. Don't worry, I explained that you're an anal retentive prude. I wear this well, you would be too worried that someone might catch a glimpse of ass cheek to pull off this look." Gabriel said.

"Well you certainly don't have that problem." Raphael said "So much of your nether regions are revealed that the whole world can see paradise without even trying."

"Don't hate cause I'm beautiful." Gabriel smirked and tossed his long blonde hair over his shoulder. "Get your ass over to Spicy and let her get you all dolled up." Gabriel frowned again "Although in your case I'd suggest she settle for presentable."

"Gabriel, be nice." Lucifer scolded. "Raphael can't help it if he's the homely one."

"Well we can't all shine brighter than a supernova," Raphael countered "That is why some of us developed a winning personality."

"Only when you are in competition with Zachariah." Lucifer snorted.

"You know that's not saying much right?" Gabriel smirked as he grabbed Raphael by the arm to drag her from the room. "Compared to Zachariah, the Grinch has a winning personality."

* * *

"What are we waiting for?" Garth complained yet again. "It's just a rugaru, it only takes a flamethrower to kill it."

"It stands to reason that the now deceased Ira Jenkins also believed that this creature would be easily subdued and yet he found his death at this creature's hands." Inias explained. "Like us, he was mistaken in identifying this particular threat. It is not just a rugaru, it is something much older and more dangerous. Your safety is dependent on us how do you put it, having a bigger dog in the fight."

"Inias! That's no way to talk about Raphael."

Garth's eyes were drawn to two women who had just appeared in the clearing. The one that had spoken was petite and blonde and looking like she had stepped right out of an S & M porno. All she needed was a crop to complete the image. The other was dark skinned and dressed like a schoolmarm. The scowl on her face brought back memories of detention for the jovial hunter.

Inias immediately bowed to the dark skinned woman profusely apologizing for the insult. The woman gave a huff. "Oh stop it Inias, I know you meant no offense to me. Gabriel is just being an assbutt."

"Gabriel? Raphael?" Garth gaped at the two. "But you are male."

"Actually we aren't kiddo. Didn't the Winchesters tell you? We're junkless, it really doesn't matter what sex our vessels are." Gabriel said. "I actually like being girly as much as I like being manly."

"Although in the spirit of full disclosure," Raphael said, "I suppose that I should let you know that humans are also as Gabriel says, junkless since genitalia is a characteristic of the physical body which is nothing more than a temporary condition."

"You might not want to say that around too many humans, Raph. They are kind of attached to their junk." Gabriel smirked. "It makes them feel macho. Anyhoo, Inias where is he? I'd like to snag him and bag him in time to get back to see Dr. Sexy you know."

"Uh guys, I'm kind of lost here. Why are you so interested in a rugaru?" Garth asked then corrected himself. "Or something that acts like a rugaru."

"I guess Inias let the cat out of the bag. It's something with the potential to be much worse than a rugaru." Gabriel said. "It's a nephilim."

"A what?" Garth asked. "You mean like half angel?"

"The offspring of a human mother and an angel inhabiting a male vessel." Raphael explained. "These creatures have neither soul nor grace, but rather a corrupted combination of the two. Long before civilization arose, these beings roamed the earth. They were cleansed on the order of God."

"Cleansed?" Garth asked.

"It sounds a lot better than genocide. That's what it really boils down to. A systemic and what we assumed was thorough elimination of the species." Gabriel said with disgust.

"Have you not yet seen enough proof of their evil nature Gabriel? Do you yet doubt Father's wisdom?" Raphael demanded.

"I have seen proof of Abaddon's evil nature and the evil nature of a handful more." Gabriel snorted. "I have not seen proof that they are all equally evil."

"How is it that you remain so soft-hearted and naïve Gabriel?" Raphael sighed. "Even Lucifer can see the threat that they now possess."

"I can see the threat Raphael." Gabriel said shortly. "I just wonder how much of that threat was already there and how much we caused by exterminating them like vermin. I guess you were deaf to their pleas for mercy when they had done nothing to deserve the butchering heaven brought down on them. We slaughtered innocents who had done nothing, just on the off chance that they might have done something down the line. It was bullshit."

"Gabriel, your blasphemy is uncalled for! How dare you question Father's will and refer to it in such a vulgar manner!" Raphael sputtered.

"Maybe if you had grown a spine and taken the time to question it, your dumbass wouldn't have gotten splattered across the cosmos by Castiel!" Gabriel shot back.

"Brothers, please. Do not fight among yourselves." Inias spoke up carefully. After all he was getting between two arguing archangels. "The nephilim is nearby."

Gabriel took a deep breath and glared at Raphael. "We will finish this later Raphael."

"I look forward to it, Gabriel." Raphael glared right back.

"So are we going after the nephilim now?" Garth asked carefully.

"Raphael, Inias and I are going after the nephilim. You're going to the bunker with Sam and Dean. Tell them to get Metatron's old cell ready." Gabriel snapped his fingers sending the startled hunter away.

* * *

"Okay, this is the last one, hopefully." Dean said as he sat another box full of books, ledgers and scrolls on the table and stretched to work the kinks out of his back.

"So much for there not being any lore on angels." Sam said setting another scroll on top of the pile designated 'Archangels'. "Bobby would have loved this."

"Yeah, he would have." Dean said as he picked up a rolled papyrus sheet. "So all this is angel lore?"

"We think so. We'll have to get one of the angels to translate, though." Kevin said. "I can only pick up symbols here and there.

"If you need a translator, why didn't you just say so?" Crowley said as he entered the room. He sat his tumbler of Craig on the table and grabbed the papyrus from Dean unrolling it. After a few moments of scanning the document, the demon burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dean demanded.

"Let's just say my boss has a sense of humor after all and leave it at that." Crowley said with a chuckle. I would hate for him to find out that I told a group of humans that he gave you meat suits the plans for the Tower of Babel."

"So what's funny about that?" Sam asked.

"Originally it was supposed to be built out of stone." Crowley said as if that explained everything.

"I still don't get it." Dean said.

"Lucifer convinced them that fresh cattle dung would be a better building material. He even made sure that it would stand for a while." Crowley chuckled. "Imagine the looks on their faces when it collapsed around them."

"So Lucifer convinced people to build a big pile of shit?" Dean whistled. "No wonder we call him the devil."

The group was interrupted by the appearance of Garth who blinked in confusion at his surroundings.

"Uh, Garth? What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "I thought you were off hunting a rugaru?"

Garth reached out and pulled the closest person in arms reach into hug. "Gabriel snapped me here. It wasn't a rugaru I was hunting. It was a nephilim."

"The nephilim are all dead. Abaddon was the last one and she ganked herself." Dean protested.

"Would someone please tell this oaf that I'm not a teddy bear!" Crowley squeaked as he struggled in the hunter's embrace.

"Are you sure it was a nephilim?" Sam asked as he peeled Crowley out of Garth's arms only to find himself now trapped by the human octopus known as Garth Fitzgerald. Sam glared pleadingly at his brother over Garth's shoulder.

"Garth you officially passed weird about thirty seconds ago, you're getting into the 'I want to get married and have your babies' phase." Dean said.

Garth unwrapped his limbs, gave Sam a nod, and then gave him a hard manly slap on the back causing the hunter to stumble forward before he caught his balance. Sam quickly sidestepped the hunter to sit down at the table while Crowley took a spot beside Sam's chair.

"Crowley what are you doing?" Sam asked as he shifted his chair to the side only to have Crowley shift with him.

"Feudal law moose. You are the 'Boy King and that makes me your subject." Crowley said. "As my liege lord I'm entitled to your protection, especially from Squidly over there."

"Squidly? Seriously?" Dean snorted.

"Castiel, Meg, Spicy and I watch Hanna-Barberra cartoons in our down time. So sue us." Crowley said as he brushed imaginary lint from his jacket.

Dean was about to make another snide comment when the sound of rustling feathers distracted him announcing the arrival of Raphael, Gabriel, Inias and a strange man who studied the Winchesters intently. The stranger spoke after a few seconds. "You lied! You said there were no other nephilim."

"Karel, meet Sam and Dean Winchester and they are not nephilim." Gabriel said. "They are vessels."

"Vessels?" The stranger looked confused.

"Humans descended from nephilim. Born to contain the grace of angels." Raphael said. "These two happen to be very special vessels. Born to contain the grace of Lucifer and Michael, respectively."

"Lucifer and Michael?" The nephilim nodded. "No wonder Abaddon ordered us to seek out and destroy them. It would prevent the oldest from walking the earth."

"Actually that ship sailed a while ago." Gabriel snorted. "Sam has already said yes. Lucifer knows his genetic sequence and Michael has gotten both their sire John and a brother named Adam Milligan to say yes. So they can both recreate those vessels at will. All Abaddon did was to resurrect you to be slaughtered all over again."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean stood up and made his way over to the blond. "So did you finish your important mission? We could get out of here. Go for a ride, I've got a car collection you wouldn't believe." The blond smirked and shook her head. "You really don't want to go for a ride with little old me."

"Sure I do. I could put in a good word for you with your boss. Get him to give you a little time off." Dean pulled out his most charming smile.

"Really?" Gabriel asked flashing a flirtatious smile right back at him. "You don't know my boss. He's a real hardass."

"Which one of those feathered dicks do you report to? Michael? Lucifer? Please don't tell me it's that sawed off runt of a trickster." Dean said as the blond shook her head no at the mention of each name.

"None of the above actually. I report directly to the big man himself." Gabriel said.

Dean frowned. "I thought all of the angels were under one of the archangels?"

"They are." Gabriel said with a knowing smile.

"Well I thought I knew all of the archangels?" Dean was frowning even harder now. He was getting dangerously close to a bitchface when the blond grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close for a hot, wet, messy kiss.

She gave him a bright and somewhat mischievous smile then vanished.

Sam gave up trying to hide his laughter. "Dean come on. Stop trying to bag another angel before you get yourself smote."

Whatever Dean was about to say got caught in his throat when Lucifer and Michael suddenly appeared in front of him.

Lucifer had an expectant look on his face while Michael just seemed resigned. "Lucifer are you sure that this is necessary?"

"Of course it is, and as the eldest you are the head of the family when the old man isn't around." Lucifer gave Michael a push in Dean's direction. "Go on, do your duty. You are supposed to defend your sister's honor."

Michael's face grew determined at the mention of 'duty' and he stepped over to the table. "Dean I would like a word with you."

"Uh oh." Crowley said. "Looks like a pigeon is about to poop on your parade Winchester."

"Crowley," Lucifer growled, "Shut up or better yet visit a zoo. You are obsessed with the fauna of this world. Please Michael continue, there will be no more interruptions."

"As Lucifer has said, it is my duty as the eldest brother to insist that you cease making advances toward my sisters. You have already defiled Anael." Michael said.

Sam snorted. "Seriously Dean, you really want to listen to Michael. This is one slice of angel food cake you definitely don't want a bite of."

The flutter of feathers announced the arrival of the two strange angels. Well strange to Dean although everyone else was in on the joke.

Raphael let out a disgusted breath. "Michael just tell the mud monkey to cease his efforts to seduce Gabriel and be done with it."

Gabriel giggled his laugh becoming masculine as he morphed back into his more familiar vessel. "I have to tell you Deano, those were some of the worst pickup lines I have ever heard."

Dean's mouth was opening and closing like a fish as he processed the fact that Gabriel had kissed him. Then he processed the amount of tongue involved in the kiss. The hunter was busy wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Let this be a lesson kiddo, never think with your dick when there's a trickster around." Gabriel said. "And stop being a drama queen. I didn't give you cooties."

"May we be serious now?" Raphael interjected as the others laughed and Dean glared at Gabriel. "We have acquired one of the nephilim and we waste time with this foolishness."

The group quieted and the laughter stopped.

"Raphael is correct, we waste time better spent discovering Abaddon's plans." Michael said. "Did the nephilim reveal anything to you?"

"Well they can't tell vessels from other nephilim." Gabriel said. "Oh and Abby is under the impression that you two still need them to wander around down here."

"She doesn't know that we have acquired the genetic codes necessary to recreate them if we so desire?" Michael asked.

"More a case of she doesn't know it's possible. I didn't tell her everything about us." Lucifer said. "There were some things that I kept to myself, self-preservation you know?"

"He has asked to speak to Lucifer. He does not seem to be as rabidly loyal to Abaddon as one would expect him to be." Raphael noted. "Nor has Abaddon issued any orders beyond finding and killing the vessels."

"But the fact that they don't know a vessel from a nephilim could work on our favor." Gabriel said. "It will be kind of hard for them to kill what they can't find."

* * *

"Virgil, long time, no see." Ellen said as she placed a beer in front of the seraph.

"Abaddon had kept us busy but she has ended her human life. She plots now to raise the nephilim but in the mean time she has put a resurrection spell in place that is raising every human monster that ever lived." Virgil answered. "I have been ordered to resurrect a few of you with your grace intact to deal with this issue."

"Resurrection spell?" Ellen frowned.

"A powerful one. Every time one of these abominations is killed, they simply come back after a while." Virgil explained. "It has gotten so bad that the hunters get out of bed in the morning and look at a list to see who may be due for resurrection so that they can be present when it happens to immediately remove them from life before they can cause harm."

"So who are you planning on resurrecting?" Ellen asked.

"Let's just say the archangels insist on a family reunion." Virgil said setting down his beer as Henry, John and Mary came through the door.

"Virgil, what are you doing here?" Mary asked. "I thought you were all on some kind of high alert."

"We are, but I have been charged with an important task." Virgil answered. "A series of resurrections; the archangels have decided that our current problem would be best handled by Winchesters."

"Who do you plan to resurrect?" Henry asked and what exactly do the head honchos have in mind?"

"You will continue as you have been Henry. They have located a librarian to get the collection of information that has been amassed organized." Virgil said then turned to John. "Some of your most successful hunts were accomplished when it was you and your sons working together. They wish for you to hunt with you sons once again. Mary will work with the angels and demons in Lebanon training the townspeople in hunting."

"With everything that demons have done to my family, you expect me to work with them?" Mary snorted.

"No Mary, he expects nothing. We expect it." Lucifer said as he appeared in the roadhouse. "You are being given a rare gift, one that not only benefits you but will benefit Sam and Dean also. They were robbed of their mother at a too early age. I for one would like to see that corrected. And John, your name is still infamous in hell, the man who could not be broken. We all now accept that there is something about you Winchesters. Your family has thumbed your noses at the sisters of fate more than once."

"That doesn't change the fact that you want us to work with demons." John said backing up his wife.

"They may be demons, but they are allied with heaven. They have gained the trust of Sam and Dean." Lucifer took a deep breath. "Perhaps it is time to reveal something to you, about Sam."

"What about Sam?" Mary asked.

"Let me guess, Sam is part demon." Bobby said interrupting Lucifer before he could respond.

"What do you mean he's part demon?" Mary asked as Lucifer refused to deny it.

"I know what Azazel told you when you made the deal to save Dean, John Winchester. He told you about Sam's destiny, you knew then that he was the chosen one, Hell's Boy King. You knew than that eventually he would become a demon. That's why you warned Dean that he might one day have to kill his brother." Lucifer shook his head. "Dean has learned to accept his brother, even knowing what he is. Sam has taken his rightful place in hell, second in power only to me. And yes, he is a demon, a blue eyed demon. Demons have nightmares about Sam, but he is also a guardian just like Dean and every hunter in this garrison.

When the time comes and they finally die and stay dead, they will join you here in this garrison. Sam will spend half of his time here and the other half ruling hell. The demons you will be working with are those that make up his inner circle. The new generation of hell knights who have sworn loyalty to Sam. They are as determined to see Abaddon removed from existence as any angel in heaven."

* * *

Dean, eyes half closed with sleep, walked into a wall on his way to the kitchen. No, not a wall; but a stunned Sam who stood in the doorway blinking in disbelief.

"Mary you are going to spoil them." John Winchester said as he sipped from a coffee cup. "They are grown men, not little boys that need their mommy to make them breakfast."

"Oh shut up. I never really had a chance to spoil them, and god knows you never did." Mary said turning around to see her sons standing dumbfounded in the doorway. "Well don't just stand there. Come sit down before breakfast gets cold."

"Mom?" Sam questioned. "How, what?"

"Come on Sammy, Dean; your mother has been slaving over that hot stove making breakfast. Sit down and eat and we'll explain what is going on." John said.

Mary walked over and took the boys by the hand leading them to the table. "I made cinnamon apple pancakes. You used to love them Dean. I would catch you trying to feed them to Sam."

"Cinnamon apple pancakes?" Dean's eyes lit up. "I must be dreaming. I haven't had those since…"

"Since I died, and Sammy has never had them." Mary smiled and hugged the two before nudging them both toward chairs and placing a couple of plates in front of them.

Dean immediately began stacking a pile of pancakes on his plate while Sam just continued to stare at Mary. "Sammy you'd better grab some quick or I'm eating them all."

"Something smells absolutely divine in here." Gabriel said as he and Lucifer appeared. The trickster's eyes lit up as brightly as Dean's had. "Mary Winchester's famous cinnamon apple pancakes?" The trickster snapped up a plate and sat down at the table helping himself to a pancake before placing one on Sam's plate. "You know we could hear John and Dean moaning about how good these were every time you made them."

"Sam it is really her, and since you haven't noticed your father is here too." Lucifer said.

"Eh, compared to Mary, John is chopped liver; no offense." Gabriel mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes before moaning "Sweet dad in heaven these are orgasmic!"

Sam finally looked to the end of the table. "Uh Dad, I'm sorry I know you weren't happy with me when Azazel…"

"We both made our mistakes, tiger." John said as he sat down his coffee cup. "Your mom and I both remember things that had been wiped from our memories now. There's nothing for you to apologize for. I owe you an apology. I remember Anna, and everything that happened that night."

"Sam even though you and Dean warned us what was going to happen on November 2nd 1983, it wouldn't have kept us out of the nursery. The only thing that would have changed was that maybe it would have been John and not me." Mary said "Neither one of us would have just stood by while Azazel did what he did. We both would have died to stop him. What happened that night was not your fault, it was mine."

"Mary, don't." Lucifer said. "In reality nothing that has befallen your family was anyone's fault save heaven and hell. That is why we decided on this course of action, resurrecting you, John and Henry. Angels and demons caused all of your misery."

"Since we're all getting along and happy now, we realized what we missed out on." Gabriel said. "We just decided that you Winchesters deserved some happy family time too. Of course that's in addition to kicking Abaddon's ass; but hey, every family needs a hobby, right?" Gabriel popped another mouthful of pancake into his mouth and moaned.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of bickering floated out of the room that Gertie had commandeered for organizing and cataloging the bunker’s massive collection of data.  Which explained why Kevin stood in the hallway peeking around the doorframe.

“You might not want to go in there.  It’s like World War three.” Kevin shuddered.

“So this is you staying out of the line of fire?” Sam asked as a new voice joined the racket, a voice that sounded suspiciously like the devil a second before the door slammed shut.

The sound of a snap was heard and Gabriel was unwrapping a chocolate bar.  “Well I have to say I kind of saw that one coming.”

“Sammy ask the dwarf what that’s supposed to mean.” Dean said since he had made it his mission in life to never speak to the trickster again.

“It means that I tried to warn my brothers that Gertie and Henry were guaranteed to bump heads.  I don’t think you chuckleheads realize just how stubborn Grandpa Winchester is.” Gabriel said as he licked a bit of caramel from his upper lip.  “All of you Winchesters make mules seem reasonable in comparison.  How do you think you keep beating the odds?  It’s not because of your good looks.”

“So why exactly are they bumping heads?” Mary asked.  “I mean the collection needs to be sorted right?”

“They are bumping heads because Henry thinks Gertie system is too complicated and Gertie thinks Henry’s system would make finding things too labor intensive.” Gabriel said.  “Lucifer is trying to convince them to come to a compromise since they both have valid points.”

“Why exactly are you worrying about what’s in here anyway?” John asked.

“How much did Virgil tell you about what we’re trying to accomplish here?” Gabriel asked.

“Not much beyond the fact that you expect me to work with demons.” Mary said.

“And that our youngest son is a, well you know.”  John added.

“Okay, let me set the record straight.  I guess it’s probably easier to start with Sam.” Gabriel said giving the youngest Winchester an encouraging smile.  “In order for you to understand, I need to fill you in on Dad’s plan as it was originally written before everything went off the rails.  You see in the beginning, Dad had it all figured out.  The final destination for all human souls was meant to be heaven, angels and humans one big happy celestial family, only one problem; that pesky little present he gave you called free will.  A fair number of human souls were too corrupt to pass through the gates.  That’s when Lucifer began to see you as failures.  So Daddy dearest created hell; a place where the souls who fell short of heaven could atone and purify themselves to become worthy of heaven.  Since Lucifer saw all your flaws our father decided he would place Lucifer in charge of hell only Luci didn’t like the plan.  Michael on the other hand was all for it and got a bug up his butt because Luci wasn’t going along with the program and that’s when the fighting started.”

“So that’s why Michael tossed him in the cage?” Dean asked forgetting that he wasn’t speaking to the trickster.

“No, that happened after Lilith.  At this point it was a lot of arguing and picking sides.  Then there were those of us who tried to remain neutral, me Balthazar, Anael and a few others.  We were way outnumbered but it was understood that they had my backing.  After that Lilith happened.”  Gabriel said.  “Luci was trying to prove a point with her, show Dad how easy it was for free will to change you into these twisted creatures.  And so the first demon was born and that’s when Anael decided to join Michael and Balthazar and I decided to get the hell out of Dodge.”

“You know, this really isn’t making me feel any better.” Sam said.

“Were you just not listening when I said the part about hell being a part of Dad’s plan and having a purpose?” Gabriel asked.  “Sometimes I really wonder about you Sam.”

“So if hell is a part of God’s plan, why is it so screwed up?”  John asked.

“It’s not anymore.  Lucifer is getting it back on track.  And the first step to getting it back on track was to get the demons in line so he created a new demon.  A blue eyed demon that was created from demon blood and an archangel’s grace.”  Gabriel smirked, “That would be Sam, other than the handful that Lucifer has assigned to work with Sammy here, the name Sam Winchester makes them pee their pants.   Although I sometimes think that more Dad’s doing than Lucifer’s, Sam always has been the Winchester with faith.”

“So that explains why Sam is a demon, you said you were going to start with Sam so what comes next in your explanation?" John asked.

“That part has more to do with the reaction of the townspeople and why Gertie and Henry are bumping heads right now.  You see between the archangels; we’ve got heaven and hell under control but that still leaves your run of the mill garden variety ghost, goblin and thing that goes bump in the night and these people know about it.  They know about hunters.  A lot of them want to be hunters.  They came to us about setting up a haven for hunters.”

“A haven for hunters?” Mary was curious. 

“Yep, although a better word would probably be a hub.  The bunker is here with its extensive collection of lore.  We’re working on getting Jody Mills to take over as sheriff and the general store is putting in orders for huge amounts of salt and iron.  The community college is even working with Castiel, Uriel and a couple of demons to put together a curriculum to train hunters.”  Gabriel said.  “That’s where you come in Mary; we need an experienced hunter to teach.”

“So Mary will be teaching and Henry is playing librarian; that’s all well and good.” John said.  “So what am I supposed to do besides be the proverbial chopped liver?”

“You do exactly what you did when you were alive, hunt with your sons and hope your special situation puts these damned ghosts and specters down once and for all.”

* * *

 

“Hello Jody, you have considered our offer I take it?” Michael greeted the sheriff.

“Look, I know Crowley had a hand in this, I am not interested in any demon deals.”  Jody said.

Michael appeared to be honestly crestfallen.  “I am truly saddened that you are not interested.”

“I didn’t say that I wasn’t interested in the job.  I’m not interested in being beholden to a demon for the job.”  She corrected.  “I am willing to negotiate a contract on my own.”

Michael immediately brightened.  “Of course.  We can renegotiate this contract with you or start again from the beginning.”

“There are parts of this contract that I find acceptable so could we use this as a starting point and go from there?” Jody asked.

“That is a reasonable start to our negotiations.” Michael said pulling out a paper notarized by a local attorney and handed it to Jody.  “Since you are a representative of the law, I will assume that you will find this of import as you and I will be negotiating.”

“You got a power of attorney?” Jody whistled.  “I wouldn’t think that would matter to an archangel.”

“You humans put a lot of weight and trust into being legal.  As my brother Gabriel once said ‘don’t rock the barge, to do whatever I see the Romans do’.” Michael smiled.

“When in Rome huh?  Okay so you are representing all of the Archangels.” Jody unrolled the scroll Crowley had given her.  “We may as well start with something easy like salary.  This salary is actually more than acceptable.”

“We wanted to ensure that you would be paid a wage in keeping with the local economy that will allow you to plan for your retirement when you are of age.  Will the salary allow you to care for all of your son’s needs?” Michael asked.

Jody bit her lip at the thought of her son.  “About Sean, I am not sure that I want him brought back.”

“Crowley seemed to be convinced that you would.” Michael frowned.  “We can resurrect him without a problem.”

“He was already resurrected once.  I don’t want him back like that.” Jody said as she remembered her first meeting with Sam and Dean.

“No Jody.   He has never been resurrected.” Michael said.  “That thing that clawed its way up from your son’s grave was not Sean Mills.  It had no soul; it was the work of Death bringing him back.  One of the tasks he was bound to do for Lucifer upon his rising.   Your son’s soul has never left heaven.  We would resurrect him with his soul intact.”

“I know Crowley meant this as a gift to impress me and I think that you guys mean well but I don’t know if I could go back to being the loving mother.” Jody admitted.  “I watched my son eat his father like a burrito, that image is still in my head.”

“We could remove that memory.” Michael offered. 

Jody thought for a moment.  “No.  He deserves a mother that can love him without needing angels rearranging her brain.  Can we just drop that part?”

Michael looked at Jody closely.  “Let’s leave that item for now. Just know that we can resurrect him.  After speaking with Castiel, we realized that we would need to provide you with a vehicle.”

“Wait, before we start talking about my perks, let’s talk about the department, the size and our duties since that brings me to an absolute must have.” Jody said taking a deep breath and getting back to business.  “You are asking me to enforce the law in a town that will be occupied by hunters, demons and angels; you are going to have to give me some sort of backing.  I can handle humans but I am going to need some sign of authority to keep angels and demons in line.”

“I am not sure what it is that you are asking.  You will be the sheriff.” Michael said.

“I want the authority to do my job, that means everybody.” Jody said.

“You are asking me to give you dominion over angels!” Michael said shocked.

“No, I am asking for the power to do my job within my jurisdiction.” Jody countered.  “I have met some of your siblings and they can be real assholes when they want to be.”

Michael stood up and paced back and forth for a few moments.  “As a commander, I understand the need to keep order but this is not some small negotiation point.  I will need to discuss it with my brothers.”

 

* * *

“Well I happen to think exorcism is a reasonable topic to teach.” Meg said.  “Some low level black eye comes topside and gets out of hand a hunter can just exorcise them and they end up standing before Lucifer’s throne.  So not the place you want to be unless he has called you there.”

“So that covers hand to hand combat, demonic identification, basic Enochian, warding, exorcism and spell work.” Spicy said.  “What about basic hunting?”

“It is my understanding that the archangels will assign a hunter to handle those classes.” Castiel said.  “They intend to ask Mary Winchester.”

“Isn’t Mama Winchester dead?” Spicy asked.

“She has ascended.  She and a number of other hunters have been welcomed into the body of the host.”  Castiel explained.

“So she’s an angel.”  Meg nodded “And who else ascended?”

“Ellen and Joanna Harvelle, Robert Singer, Rufus Turner, and Henry and John Winchester.” Castiel ticked off the list of names.  “These are the ones that you may be familiar with; but the list is extensive, over 150 in all.  Sam and Dean will ascend upon their deaths.”

“Great and I suppose we’ll be expected to hold hands with them and have happy sing alongs.” Meg snorted.

“I did not believe that Michael and Lucifer expected us to include musical training in the proposed curriculum.” Castiel said with a frown.  “Have you been notified of an amended list of requested training needs?”

Spicy burst out laughing.  “I don’t care what anyone says, you are the funniest angel that I know.”

“You know Clarence, we need to work on sarcasm.  How is it that you have spent this much time around Sam and Dean and it still goes over your head.” Meg asked with a smile.

Cas tilted his head and regarded the demon.  “Gabriel often asks me the same thing.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hadrian looked around the busy intersection. He had been standing there for some time amazed by all he was seeing. Like all of the nephilim, he had felt Abaddon's message upon her death and had felt the power building each day until he was able to cross over into this world. Although the message carried a warning about the things that he would find, it was still unnerving.

One of the strange chariots he had been watching halted in front of him and two men emerged from its depths. "Alright buddy it's about time you moved along, we're getting complaints about your loitering." One of the men said clearly expecting his order to be followed.

Hadrian glanced at the man before going back to watching the strange chariots. They seemed to respond to color. It seemed that a red beacon would make them halt.

The other man now broke into his thoughts, "What you never seen a traffic signal before?"

"If you mean the beacons, then no; I have never seen such a thing before." Hadrian said.

"Okay buddy, how much have you had to drink tonight?" The first officer asked.

"I have partaken of nothing for thousands of years."

The officers shared a look before the first officer spoke again in a calming voice. "Sir, we are going to ask you to come with us."

"I am afraid that I must decline." Hadrian said. "I am otherwise engaged at the moment." The nephilim turned back toward the intersection and the traffic light.

"We can do this the hard way if you insist. You can come with us of your own free will or in handcuffs." The second officer said. "Your choice."

Hadrian finally gave the officers his attention. "Free will? Yes there is that."

* * *

"What is the problem Michael? We gave you what the mud monkeys call 'power of attorney' to handle any issues that came up during your discussions with Jody Mills so that we would be free to handle other business and yet you have called us here." Raphael grumbled.

"Yeah and no use waiting on Luci either, he's busy trying to mediate the disaster called Henry and Gertie." Gabriel said as he popped onto the room. "Not to say I told so, but I told you so."

"It would be best to have Lucifer present also." Michael said. "I want all opinions noted."

"He said he would tune in with his grace." Gabriel sat down and propped his feet on the desk. "If he doesn't like something we will know. Now like Raphael asked, what's this about?"

"The sheriff wants authority over the angels in Lebanon." Michael said.

"Absolutely not!" Raphael shouted.

Gabriel pursed his lips thinking. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter why! It is out of the question!" Raphael said. "These hairless apes cannot be given that authority!"

"Would you shut your trap, Raphael. She obviously had a reason for bringing it up and I for one want to know why." Gabriel said. "I think maybe we should listen to her and at least understand her reasoning before we veto the idea."

"That is why I called you all here. I will leave the decision between the three of you. I fully understand her reasoning but I will not take part in the decision." Michael said. "I am afraid that my decision would be based on bias."

"We should wait for Luci, let her talk to all of us and give us a chance to ask a few questions." Gabriel said.

"I agree. I will speak to Jody Mills and let her know that she will need to state her claim to you." Michael said. "Raphael, you may return to your duties. Gabriel stay, I wish to speak with you about the proposed curriculum that Castiel has delivered to me."

* * *

Dean and John were in the garage working on the vehicles. "For Christ's sake when is the last time this truck had a tune up?" John groused.

"I'm not sure. It was sitting in the back of the police impound lot until about a month or so ago." Dean said.

"Impound lot?" John asked ask he unscrewed another spark plug. "What was it doing in an impound lot?"

"It had kind of been there since you left that time to meet with Meg." Dean said. "The angels brought it to us when we had to put baby in hiding." Dean patted the Impala's hood. "Once we got her back it sort of became Sam's truck, so don't be surprised if there's rabbit food hiding under the seat and an I-pod dock."

"Sam's been driving it? Guess I should consider myself blessed that it even starts." John said. "I never could teach him anything when it came to cars."

"Dad," Dean started.

"Relax Dean. I understand that getting under the hood of a car just isn't Sam's thing." John sighed. "Sam is the white collar overachiever in the family. That's not a bad thing although I didn't it. But I intend to get along with him now. He's my son and I'm proud of him just like I'm proud of you."

"Damn straight you will get along with your sons." Mary said breaking in to the conversation. "I won't have you fighting with either of the boys." She smiled at them. "Especially when Sam has spent the last two hours researching a hunt."

"Sammy found a hunt and didn't let us know?" Dean sputtered.

"He wanted to make sure that it actually was something before he got you two all riled up." Mary said. "He's gone to get Lucifer, Henry and Gertie are still fighting. But he thinks we need archangel input on this. Either Zachariah has gone off the reservation again or we've got ourselves a nephilim problem."

"I thought Michael had the angels under control?" Dean questioned as they made their way toward the conference room.

"That's the general consensus." John said.

"Then why would Sam think that it's angels?" Dean asked confused. "Did somebody get their eyeballs burnt out or something?"

"No." Mary answered. "An overturned police cruiser with two dead cops was found in Tacoma Washington."

"Nothing about that sounds angelic. So how did Sammy make the jump to angels?" John asked.

"Actually he made the jump to nephilim." Lucifer said as the trio entered the conference room where Lucifer, Sam and Kevin were waiting.

"There's a witness," Sam said. "If it had been and angel, I doubt we would have a witness. Or our witness would be in the hospital with their eyes bandaged instead of multiple broken bones. The witness saw a guy practically snap two cops in half, toss them into their car and then flip the car with one hand. Unfortunately our witness was in the path of the car when it flipped."

"So how do we get to angel or nephilim from that?" Dean asked. "There are a lot of things with the strength to flip a car; pagan gods, werewolves , it's a laundry list."

"The fact that the killer had wings might be a big clue." Kevin said.

"Occasionally a human is born that can look at our true forms, but it is rare when it happens." Lucifer said. "And most of them were born a long time ago, before that carpenter's son was born."

"Wait a minute, something's not adding up here." Dean said. "That nephilim that Raphael and Gabriel stashed in our dungeon didn't have any wings that I could see and Abaddon damned sure doesn't have any."

"All humans are not born with freckles, but does that make them anything other than human?" Lucifer asked. "Some nephilim were winged and some were not. I will speak to Michael. Knowing this may help us to identify who he is. In the meantime, this is the opportune time for the Winchester men to ease back into hunting as a unit."

"What about research?" Sam asked.

"I have been trying to be reasonable in dealing with your grandfather and the old lady; I suppose it's time to make them fear the devil." Lucifer said. "Don't worry; I'll get them straightened out."

Inias suddenly appeared in the conference room. He gave Lucifer a nod of respect. "Morningstar, what orders do you have for me?"

"The Winchesters will be heading out on a hunt; there has been a possible nephilim sighting. You will accompany your younger brothers and protect them." Lucifer said. "You will make an effort to secure the nephilim but not at the cost of their lives."

"Lucifer you do realize that we have wings right?" Mary said.

"Yes, and I also realize that you are fledglings. Inias is a seasoned warrior. I would rather none of you face your first battle alone." Lucifer said. "Besides Michael would have my balls if I sent you off without backup. Sam I have contacted Belarus, he will join you in Tacoma."

"So we get babysitters from heaven and hell?" Sam asked.

"Sam it is your due as my second in command to have a hell Knight at your side. And I think Belarus is the only one who hasn't in some way directly caused your family harm." Lucifer said. "I would much prefer to send Alistair but I don't think John would be able to control himself, and the same goes for Meg."

"Besides Belarus has something in common with you Winchesters." Inias spoke up. "It is a badly kept secret in heaven and hell, he hated Azazel with a passion also."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay an extra chapter this weekend. I know this one is short but it just wouldn't flow very well into a longer chapter. Besides 2 weeks off starting thisThursday so I will probably be updating twice a week until next year (Which is a lot closer than it sounds)


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was sitting crossways in the back seat of the Impala to accommodate his legs while Dean was sitting in the passenger seat and John was driving. Mary was back in Lebanon since the angels had called a mandatory meeting for everyone due to teach the hunting courses.

Sam hid a smile as Dean grimaced when Joan Baez gave way to Bob Dylan. "Really Dad? We have to listen to this."

While Sam secretly agreed with Dean that John's musical taste was horrible, he would never admit it out loud. Instead Sam took the opportunity to enjoy his brother's misery. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his pie hole." Sam smirked. "Your rules Dean."

"Yeah thanks for that Sammy. You really got my back don't you?" Dean huffed.

"Broaden your horizons Dean." John said. "Metallica and AC/DC aren't the only groups that made music you know?"

"I know. There's also Zeppelin, Black Sabbath the Beatles." Dean groused while Sam chuckled.

Dean perked up when the familiar intro to AC/DC's Hells Bells filled the car; unfortunately it was just Sam's cell phone announcing a text message. Sam read the message before firing off a response. Flipping the phone shut he said "That was Belarus. He wanted us to know that he had taken care of getting us checked into a motel."

"So where are we staying? Motel 6? Budget Inn?" Dean asked as Sam turned beet red and mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that Sammy?"

"I said he booked us into the Hotel Murano." Sam said.

"Isn't that like a four or five star hotel?" John asked.

"Uh yeah but he thinks it's 'appropriate." Sam said. "For a demon he's kind of strait-laced and anal about 'proper' appearances. He says our usual motel choices aren't really appropriate for me to stay in. Being that I'm 'royalty' even if it is hell royalty."

It was Dean's turn to laugh at Sam's misery now. "Sammy has a snobby demon babysitter. Is he going to roll a red carpet out for you to walk on so your royal feet don't touch the same ground we peasants walk on too?"

"Shut up Dean." Sam said. "It's an old habit. Before he became a demon he was a high priest under Ramses. He served a Pharaoh and in his mind Boy King is the same as the Pharaoh's heir."

"Wait a minute, how do you know that?" John asked.

"Crowley gave me the history on all the current Hell Knights." Sam sighed. "And no, I'm not going to play 20 questions about them so don't ask."

* * *

Mary Winchester looked around the room at the gathered beings. There were demons, angels, pagan gods and a vampire all represented. She snorted as Castiel led her around introducing her. He stopped on front of the vampire.

"Mary this is Benjamin Lafitte. He is a friend of your son Dean." Castiel said. "And of myself."

"And how exactly did my son become friends with a vampire?" She asked.

"Well ma'am, I think leading him out of Purgatory might have something to do with it." Benny said. "Dean the angel and me; we did a lot of fighting together."

"He also assisted Sam in completing the second trial to rescue Robert Singer's soul from hell." Castiel said.

"You're the one they released to reverse Metatron's spell and open the gates of heaven!" Mary said. "Bobby spoke highly of you. Thank you, I owe you for both of my boys."

"There's no need ti thank me. Dean saved me from Purgatory more than once." Benny said looking up as Uriel and Gabriel entered the room.

"Is everyone assembled?" Uriel asked looking around the room as Gabriel plopped down and a nearby table and snapped up a candy bar. "Then let us sit down and begin. We have much to go over."

"Michael has tentatively approved the curriculum that you submitted. The class listing is fine." Gabriel said. "Now he wants details. He needs everybody to develop a syllabus for your class. The college is insisting since you will be using their facilities."

"They are acting like this is some accredited course and people are going to get a degree out of it." Mary said.

"Thank Mikey, he has this thing about red tape." Gabriel snarked. "Can't get enough of it. Me? I was pushing to just rent a damned warehouse and run the classes the way we want to run them."

"So when does he want the syllabi?" Spicy asked.

"You've got two days." Gabriel pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. "Okay here's how we broke this down. Mary you grew up hunting, you're teaching basic hunting techniques like how to identify and track supernatural creatures. You get to cover all the ghoulies left over from everyone else."

"So I'm the catch all?" Mary said.

"Only on the creatures, we can't have one of everything teaching here. There are some creatures we can't trust. Meg you get demonology. We expect you to cover the signs and indications of a demonic presence and the different types of demons. You might want to toss the Hierarchy of hell in there while you're at it. After all you're a hell knight you may as well flaunt it."

"Does that mean I can pin my students to the ceiling when they don't do their homework?" Meg snarked.

"As long as you don't kill them, have at it. Thor hey bro! Pagan pantheons are all yours. Kali pretty much knows who is left so she can help you out. And make sure none of the damned winter solstice elementals are still hanging around. They are so sweet they give me a toothache."

"As you wish brother. You should know that the children insist on returning from Asgard." Thor said.

"I'll get someone to help you find a house." Gabriel nodded. "Benny, you get two classes. Vampires, and along with Castiel you'll be teaching a class on Purgatory. Cassie you will also be teaching Enochian."

"We will endeavor to live up to the trust you have placed in us." Castiel said.

"Uriel you get hand to hand combat. Mikey, Luci, Raph and I will be teaching angel lore and history." Gabriel said as he rolled up the scroll. "Spicy you have great organization skills so you will be handling registration and administration. I hope you don't have any pressing questions because I'm late for a meeting. Check you later." Gabriel snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

"A penthouse suite? Really Belarus?" Sam blew out a breath. "This is way too pretentious."

"It is fitting my king." Belarus countered, stressing the word king. "Much of your authority comes from your image. You must give the appearance of being the boy king of hell. That means you must adhere to the standards of royalty."

Dean poked his head out of one of the rooms at that point. "Dude, there's a Jacuzzi in here and one of those showers that sprays from all directions. I mean they even put two toilets in here!" Dean disappeared back into the bathroom.

"I think it's called a bidet Dean, not a toilet." Sam said turning to Belarus. "See this isn't what we're used to. I mean my brother is in the bathroom playing with the bidet…"

John took that moment to walk in with three beers in his hand. "We have a fully stocked minibar Sam." John said as he handed a beer to his youngest son. "Where's your brother?"

"In the bathroom, probably playing with the bidet." Sam answered as he took the beer. The sound of running water made both Winchesters grimace.

"Yeah, not so surprising." John said sipping his beer. "Your mom and I used to call him the Ty-D-Bowl man at one point. We couldn't keep him from playing in the toilet. Thank God you just liked to play in dirt."

"You see, even as a small child you carried yourself with some sense of decorum." Belarus noted. "Inias is on his way. He was good enough to secure copies of the police reports and other necessary paperwork."

John chugged down the rest of his beer. "I'll go drag your brother out of the toilet, then we can take a look at everything figure out how to approach this nephilim if that is what we're facing."

Sam grabbed his bag and took out his laptop, setting it on the large dining table. Belarus looked at it and shook his head. "Sam how does that thing even work. It should have been replaced years ago."

"You know hunters aren't exactly rich." Sam said as he waited for the machine to completely boot up.

"Well that is true but it doesn't apply to you, or your brother." Belarus said as they were joined by John and Dean.

"What doesn't apply to us?" Dean asked confused.

"I guess you didn't know that you both have American Express Centurion Cards issued in your names." Belarus asked. "And before you ask, yes they are legally obtained and the bills are paid through a special account at the Vatican Bank."

"Whoa! How did that happen?" Dean asked.

"Michael and Lucifer opened the accounts in your names." Inias said as he arrived holding a large box of paperwork. "They wish to make your mission as worry free as possible and believed that freeing you from the need to obtain currency would achieve that goal."

"You are smiling Inias, what has lightened your mood?"

Inias sat the box down and picked up a disc. "The paranoia of humans can be a wonderful thing. There was a camera at the intersection and the entire incident was recorded. We have an image of the being that we seek."

* * *

Jody fought the desire to squirm as she sat at the table. Michael had escorted her to the room and told her to simply explain her reasoning to the Archangels sitting at the table before deserting her at the door. Gabriel seemed to be preoccupied with a huge piece of saltwater taffy, Raphael was glaring at her hard enough to burn a hole through her and Lucifer just looked bored.

"So here we all are," Raphael spoke. "I believe you are supposed to be explaining why we should grant you authority over angels."

"You are asking me to do a job here, enforce the law within the jurisdiction of Lebanon Kansas. In order to do that, I need authority over everyone within that boundary; human or otherwise, up to and including angels." Jody said. "I have known Dean and Sam for several years, before that I was well acquainted with Bobby Singer so I know a few things including how to banish angels. But banishing an angel is not going to make them respect the law. If they are going to remain here then they need to respect the law and be bound by it just like everyone else."

"It's a valid point Raph." Gabriel said. "Having angels ignoring her authority will undermine her authority with everyone else."

"It is a problem that I would rather not have to deal with." Jody nodded. "Not to mention the fact that it will be seen as preferential treatment for angels."

"I still fail to see the problem. Angels are the children of God we were created to do his will." Raphael argued. "Yet you would have angels be dragged down to the level of mud monkeys?"

"You know Raph those mud monkeys are high on Dad's list of favorite things right? And in case you've forgotten he will give mud monkeys the authority to toss Archangels in the pit or did you forget about that?"

"I'm not comfortable with it either Gabriel. We are angels and we are created to be closer to him than humans." Lucifer held up his hand when Gabriel started to object. "Let me finish." He turned toward a smirking Raphael. "Just because I agree with you that we have to command a certain respect does not mean that I fail to see the sheriff's point. I was one of those archangels a human tossed in the pit, I'd like to think that I am smart enough to recognize the old man's chastisement and learn from it."

Lucifer frowned for a few moments and Verchiel arrived in the room. "I propose a compromise. Jody id right the authority of her office cannot be compromised if she is to do the job we are asking her to do, so I suggest we elevate the office."

"I don't understand, what do you mean by 'elevate the office'?" Jody asked

"Meet your Undersheriff, Verchiel. He will work alongside you with the authority of the archangels behind him." Lucifer said. "This way all angels will understand that you have our authority and backing."


	9. Chapter 9

Michael made his way down to the cells in the basement of the bunker; in his hand was a photo that Dean had faxed to Kevin. The nephilim was not aware that his image was being captured and the look of joy on his face as he snapped the spine of one of the two officers had even disturbed the archangel. This was why father had ordered them cleansed; too many of them took pleasure in the destruction they caused.

Turning the corner, he was not surprised to see Crowley sitting with Jake, a chess board sitting on the table between them. Jake spent a good amount of time with Hell's regent, the young demon earnestly trying to gain the trust of Lucifer and Sam, Crowley was a means to an end.

Nathaniel was sitting with Metatron in his cell, their heads bent over a set of plans. The engineer angel was fully immersed in rebuilding father's throne and since Metatron was the one who had recorded the original plan, it was understandable that Nathaniel would consult with him. In the final cell, the nephilim Karel sat with his nose buried in a book.

"These humans have far surpassed what we thought them capable of." The nephilim said turning the page. "Such a profane imagination they possess, have you read Mary Shelley's Frankenstein? To even imagine the power of resurrection in their hands." Karel carefully placed a page marker and closed the book setting it on the little table beside his cot. "So tell me, what brings the oldest of God's children to seek me out?"

"Thus far you have been satisfied to sit here and read, I'm told you offer no trouble to those set to guard you." Michael noted. "I'm curious as to how long this good behavior will continue as more of your brethren are resurrected."

"Ahhhh." Karel got to his feet and moved closer to the door. "You wonder if I will yearn to join them. And you would not wonder if another had not made his presence known. So what is it you want, Michael?"

The archangel opened the folder in his hand and held up the photo. "Who is he?"

Karel schooled his features but not so quickly that Michael missed the flash of fear on his eyes. "I can tell you nothing about him."

"I think you can." Michael said in a no nonsense tone of voice. "I saw the look of fear that crossed your face. Who is he?"

"He is not someone that I wish to cross. I am content simply reading these books and learning how the world has changed." Karel said. "I have no desire to get involved with the schemes that have been set in motion. That one," he gestured at the photo in Michael's hand "He will delight in the destruction he causes. I will ask you this, why have you not asked Lucifer about him. Abaddon was not the only one who escaped the cleansing after all."

* * *

Dean was adjusting his tie in the mirror when Lucifer and Gabriel appeared in the room.

"Belarus, escort the Winchesters back to the bunker immediately. Inias go with them." Lucifer ordered.

"We're working a case here you know?" Dean interrupted.

"You were working a case," Gabriel said. "Now you're not."

"Is there something going on that we should know about?" Sam asked.

"I know this particular nephilim, his name is Hadrian. He was Abaddon's second." Lucifer said. "He is too powerful for you to face."

"Sam, Dean; they are right. You should go back to the bunker." John said.

"You too, John." Lucifer said. "This is not a fight for a fledgling. Now get out of here, Gabriel and I will track this bastard down."

"It is best you listen to them John." Inias said gently. "They are our elders and they have always had our best interests at heart."

"But." John started to protest.

"Dean is the elder of your sons, did you not admonish him to protect and guide Sam?" Inias asked. When John nodded the seraph continued. "And so our father admonished the archangels. And as with Dean they do so not because our father admonished them but because it is their duty as they elder brothers, now come let us return. We must pass this information to the host."

* * *

"Gertrude, it should just be filed under angels." Henry said. "There's not enough angels mentioned by name to warrant an alphabetical subcategory."

"So you suggest that someone looking for information on Michael just search through an entire section of angels to find it?" Gertie said. "That would be a massive waste of time."

"How about we subdivide the angel section into levels of angels?" Kevin suggested to put an end to the argument. "Archangels, Seraphs and Cherubs; that will cut down on the search time without being too complicated."

"And what if someone has been living under a rock all of their life and don't know that Michael is an archangel?" Gertie asked.

"Well we can add a description to the subcategory to guide a search." Mary said. "Honestly you two are making this far more complicated than it needs to be."

The group turned at the sound of feathers rustling to find John, Sam, Dean, Inias and Belarus had appeared in the library.

"Belarus give me a hand. We need to find all the information available about this Cleansing." Sam said pulling off his jacket and tie.

"I doubt you will find anything here but Metatron did record the details. There is a tablet in heaven's library." Inias said. "Unfortunately only Metatron and our father can read it."

"What about him?" Belarus pointed at Kevin. "He is a prophet right?"

"I will retrieve the tablet." Inias said as he disappeared

Mary was staring at the demon. Belarus nudged Sam, "I believe that an introduction is in order. She looks as if she might smite me at any moment."

"Mom, this is Belarus, a hell knight." Sam said introducing the demon.

"Yeah, and Sammy's babysitter." Dean added.

"It is my privilege to serve Samuel." Belarus said before bowing to Mary. "Mary Winchester, I have heard much about you. I now understand where Sam gets his strength of character from. A necessary trait in a monarch."

Mary shook her head. "Flattery doesn't work on me. Now tell me what you are doing back so soon?"

"Gabriel and Lucifer insisted." John broke in. "I guess they know about this Hadrian character."

"Yes, all of the host knows of Hadrian. He is one of those who sought shelter with Lucifer after the Cleansing." Michael said as he joined them. "Lucifer cast him from hell soon after giving him sanctuary."

"He got kicked out of hell?" Henry asked. "How in the hell do you get kicked out of hell?"

"By disobeying Lucifer's orders." Crowley answered. "He was long gone by the time I got there, but the story of his eviction was still bandied about the halls. Lucifer only kept him around as long as he did for Abaddon's sake. It seems that she and Hadrian were a bit of an item, back in the day."

"He was Abaddon's boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"Her betrothed actually. From what I understand Abby's father was against it." Crowley said. "They tried to do an end run around Daddy and get Lucifer's blessing, but Samael had already warned good old Luci and well let's just say the results were worthy of a Shakespearian tragedy."

"What happened?" Gertie asked.

"Michael tossed Lucifer in the cage and Abaddon disappeared." Crowley said as he conjured a glass of Craig. "Everyone assumed the two had come to a romantically tragic end ala Romeo and Juliet. At least until Abaddon resurfaced. We were all waiting for the other shoe to drop but I assume that Abaddon resurfaces because Hadrian was dead."

"So we get to deal with Romeo and Juliet from hell." Dean said. "Awesome."


	10. Chapter 10

"Sheriff, I do not understand the purpose of this endeavor." Verchiel said as Jody parked the car in front of the next business on her list, the local drug store.

"Rule number one of being a good cop; get to know the people in your jurisdiction." Jody said as she got out of the car. She closed the door and looked across the roof at Verchiel. "You have to build a relationship of trust with people Verchiel. That way if something happens, they will be willing to talk to you. There are a lot of morons out there that think a badge gives them the authority to be assholes, and that makes it harder on the rest of us."

"So we are endeavoring to prove that we are not assholes?" Verchiel asked as they entered the building.

"Yes, that is exactly what we are doing." Jody agreed.

Verchiel walked up to the register where an elderly woman greeted him pleasantly. "Good morning officer how can I help you?"

"I am undersheriff Verchiel and this is Sheriff Jody Mills, we are not assholes." Verchiel said, causing the woman's mouth to open in shock and Jody to grab the angel by the arm.

"I am so sorry." Jody stepped in to cover her undersheriff's faux pas. "Undersheriff Verchiel is still learning how humans communicate with each other."

"Oh he's one of the angels then. Castiel warned me his sibling's people skills are a bit rusty." She chuckled. "I understand that you lot are very blunt with each since there are no secrets between you. I'm Josephine but you can just call me Josie. Trust me honey you can drop the 'we are not assholes' part. People will figure that out all on their own."

"Was it not appropriate to inform you of this?" Verchiel asked, confused.

"No Verchiel, it wasn't appropriate." Jody said you can't just walk up to people and say something like that." Jody answered.

"Would it not be more efficient to speak plainly?" the angel asked.

"More efficient and more offensive. We tend to try to avoid offending others most of the time." Jody said.

"I begin to understand why we were kept from Earth for so many centuries." Verchiel said. "You are incomprehensible creatures."

* * *

"Well?" Michael questioned as Lucifer and Gabriel appeared in Michael's office in heaven.

Gabriel threw himself down into a chair with a huff. "Nothing, that's what, not a friggen trace of Hadrian anywhere."

"He is covering his trail with care Michael." Lucifer explained as he poured himself a goblet of nectar. "We searched the entire town and could find nothing."

"Are you sure there was nothing to find?" Zachariah asked from his smaller desk across the room. "Perhaps in finding nothing you have found something."

"You know Zackie that makes no sense at all." Gabriel said as he snapped up a bag of Whoppers.

"You have found no trace of his presence, is that really the natural order of things?" Zachariah pointed out "Or does it speak of a deliberate effort to evade discovery?"

Lucifer frowned for a moment. "It does stand to reason that we would find some trace left behind. So why would he need to conceal his presence after flaunting it so boldly?"

"You are asking me? I'm just a lowly aide." Zachariah said as he picked up a scroll and gave it his attention. "That is a question that I would expect to be better answered by an archangel and I see three of them gathered in this chamber."

Gabriel took a moment to flip the seraph the bird. "And that is why everybody hates you Zach."

"No everybody hates me because I am good at my job and make the rest of them look bad in comparison." Zachariah snorted.

"Vain much?" Lucifer snarked. "Don't get confused, vanity is my job you know."

"Okay, since we all agree that everyone hates you; how about some proof that you're that good?" Gabriel sighed. "We've got a rogue nephilim running around somewhere."

"Gabriel, hush." Michael said. "Zachariah, you've obviously had some revelation so share it."

"Really Michael it's simple." The seraph said putting down his scroll. "Hadrian would not be avoiding you if he had no reason to. There is only one being that would give him a reason, Abaddon. He is either trying to help her rise or she has already resurrected. We should all pray to father that it is the former."

"Well crap." Gabriel said. "Can't you just come up with something stupid for once?"

"Of course not." Zachariah said. "Then I wouldn't be of any use to you."

* * *

Belarus laid another book on the table and picked the three discarded volumes to return to Gertrude and henry to be back on the shelves. Sam had his new laptop open on the table in front of him and was busy clicking through sites trying to find information on Hadrian.

"Well unless he was a Roman emperor who decided to build a wall across Great Britain, I don't think this is going to be much help." Sam closed the laptop.

"Yeah, nothing in here either." Dean said slamming the book shut and earning him a slap against the back of his head from Henry. "Dude!"

"Show some respect Dean these books are hundreds of years old and fragile." Henry said. "They are irreplaceable."

"Sorry." The hunter mumbled.

"Just don't do it again." Henry picked up the book and headed back into the stacks.

The rustle of feathers announced the arrival of Gabriel and Lucifer. John immediately looked up at the two. "Did you find him?"

"Not a trace," Lucifer said as he noticed Sam's new laptop. "Finally taking advantage of the perks Sammy?"

"Not by choice, Belarus insisted. He thinks I should look and act the part of royalty." Sam snorted.

"He's doing his job Sam. I assigned him to you for a reason." Lucifer said. "You weren't exactly raised to your position after all. No offense to Mary and John because things probably would have turned out much different had you been."

"Yeah the only thing left of this world would have been space dust, either you or Mikey would be dead and Dad would have any angel that survived in a permanent time out." Gabriel said. "Instead were one big happy screwed up family again, the world id still spinning and Dad while not exactly happy with us isn't taking Child abuse to a whole new level by whipping our asses with the cosmos biggest switch."

"Way to look at the bright side there Midget." Dean said. "Any reason why you guys dropped the ball after sending us back home?"

"He's covering his tracks." Lucifer said. "Michael has Zachariah sending out tracking parties to look for him."

"It won't do any good." Gabriel said as he appeared next to the table holding a huge cake. No one had even noticed that he had left. "Zach's little searching angels were still looking for me when you gave me that loving little poke with my own blade. They won't find him."

"Maybe you should have let us help." John said. "I know it was Sam and Dean who figured out who you were."

"They figured it out because I was pretty lax about hiding who I was from them. They also had some help from Castiel." Gabriel said. "I really didn't think Castiel knew enough to figure out who I was." Gabriel shrugged. "Believe me it was more complacency on my part than anything else."

"So maybe this Hadrian is just as complacent." Sam said. "Guardians didn't exist back in the day."

"And Abaddon doesn't know about them either." Dean added. "She offed herself before any of them ever set foot on Earth right?"

"We aren't going to put them in harm's way, they are fledglings." Lucifer said. "They barely know how to control their wings."

"But they do have lifetimes of experience as hunters." Henry said interrupting the Archangel. "That is why your father chose to raise us to Guardians in the first place. We aren't like brand new angels who don't know anything. Most of us already know how to fight."

"Exactly and we already know that nephilim think vessels are just other nephilim." Dean said. "Dad was a vessel too at one point, for Michael no less. Maybe they can't tell what he is either."

"It's easy enough to find out, we still have a nephililm in the basement." Sam said. "If he can't tell then we could still hunt for Hadrian and he wouldn't know to hide from us."

"Look guys it makes sense but Michael will never let it happen." Gabriel said. "He sees it as his duty to protect you because he failed with the Seraphs. One of the Guardians so much as stubs a toe and Mikey is going to have a conniption, he certainly isn't going to let you purposely put yourself at risk."


	11. Chapter 11

"I begin to understand why the creator has forsaken you." Karel said without raising his nose from the book he was reading. You hold such a distorted view of him. I find it difficult to believe that the Herald delivered such a twisted message."

"What?" Dean asked.

Karel raised the book displaying the title, The Holy Bible. "You use this book to justify war and hatred, to breed strife among you and yet you claim it is his word." Karel snorted. "It seems more to me that you have simply chosen the parts of his word that serve human vanity, and ignored the rest."

The nephilim closed the book "So what can I do for the vessels. You've obviously sought me out for a reason.

Sam gestured to someone and Karel straightened up alert. "A vessel that has been ridden, and by an archangel no less. So this is what you wanted to know. You could have just asked."

"Well we didn't." John said as he joined his sons. "We wanted an answer and we got it."

"So you can tell that one of the archangels used him for a meat suit?" Dean asked.

"I can tell that you are the only vessel that has not served your purpose." Karel said. "There is a touch of the angelic in both of them that is missing in you Dean Winchester."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

Karel picked up the bible and stuck his nose back into the book. "It means what it means."

"So you're not going to give us a straight answer?" Sam asked.

"I will tell you as I told Michael, this is not my fight. I'm staying out of it." Karel said. "I'm not getting in the middle of you and Hadrian and his cronies."

Sam shook his head. "Gabriel, can I bother you to come down here for a moment?"

"Sam, what's up?" Gabriel said as he appeared in the basement.

"Karel thinks he can stay out of this, maybe you can talk to him." Sam said. "I mean you have firsthand experience on how well that works…" Sam trailed off.

"I can speak to him but this conversation requires privacy. Take the rest of the Winchesters and find somewhere else to be." Gabriel watched the nephilim for a second and then popped into the cell once Sam had ushered Dean and John out of the basement.

"You do know that book is a waste of time right?" Gabriel said as he settled himself perched on a low table against the opposite wall from the bed. "Everything I told them to write down has been twisted and reinterpreted through translation after translation."

"So why are you here? Not to correct all the errors in their bible obviously." Karel closed the book. "Maybe you think to tell me that I have to pick a side?"

"No I'm not going to tell you that you have to do anything. Sit on the fence as long as you like, don't make a choice." Gabriel said. "As Bobby Brown would sing that's your prerogative. But eventually a choice will be made for you. I found that out the hard way."

"I won't be forced into this fight, Gabriel." Karel said.

Gabriel looked at the nephilim and snapped his fingers producing a big box of scrolls. "The original Cuneiform and Aramaic. So you can read the bible as it was first given to them."

"That's it? No trying to convince me to cave under your righteous instruction?" Karel said.

"Nope. There's no need to convince you of anything." Gabriel said. "In time Hadrian is going to realize that someone is missing from his little Nephilim army and that person would only be missing if that person was aiding the enemy. The choice will be made for you just like it was made for me in the end."

* * *

Hadrian stood over the grave and watched as the body formed from nothing, taking on the form of a young woman who had been known as Zora. "Welcome back to the world of the living Cousin." He said as she looked around in confusion.

"How? The angels destroyed us." Zora asked.

"And Abaddon found a way to bring us back. We owe our existence to her and now we must discover how to bring her back also." Hadrian said as he held his hand out to her. "Come there is much for us to do and only a handful of us yet risen. First we must find the others."

"There are others that have risen?" She asked as she took his hand. "Who?"

"I do not know, it is why I need your help." Hadrian said. "We must all consolidate under Abaddon's leadership. We will be powerful enough to challenge heaven itself."

"Is this not the folly that was spoken of before by many of us? Was the lesson not learned? The sons of god cut us down with ease." Zora said. "Not even our fathers could stop them and they were sons of heaven themselves. Does Abaddon truly think that she can challenge the creator himself, and are you so bedazzled by her that you believe this foolishness?"

"It is not foolishness. What had we done to deserve the destruction visited upon us?" Hadrian said.

"I am sorry Hadrian but I live again, I have been given a second chance." She pulled her hand from his. "I will not waste it in some misbegotten quest for vengeance beyond our reach." She turned her back on her fellow nephilim.

"I am sorry you feel that way." Hadrian grabbed her from behind and plunged an angel blade into her back. "If you will not join me, you are an enemy to me." He let the body drop to the ground. "Such a waste Zora, such a waste."

* * *

Alistair found that he hated the town of Lebanon but it was where both Sam and Lucifer were at the moment, so he had no choice but to suck it up. Alistair took a deep breath and entered the town hall hoping that he might run into Lucifer and save him having to talk to anyone else.

"Alistair? What are you doing here?" Spicy asked.

"Spicy. I need to talk to Lucifer or Sam." Alistair greeted his fellow hell knight. "I would rather not have to be surrounded by Winchesters at the time."

"Is something wrong?" Spicy asked picking up on Alistair's agitation.

"Have them talk to Jack about the body I found." Alistair said.

"Body? What body?" Spicy asked. "When did you find a body?"

"Last night in a graveyard down in Mississippi. It was left lying across a tomb." Alistair said. "I took it to Jack and asked him to keep it on ice Far Lucifer and Sam."

"What is so important about this body that you took it to Jack?" Spicy asked.

"Let's say it's not exactly human." Alistair said. "But it's not exactly an angel either."

"You found the body of a nephilim?" Spicy said awed.

"I found the body of a nephilim." Alistair confirmed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Michael, you are welcome to join us. You are welcome in hell just as I am welcome in heaven." Lucifer said. "Being that it is the body of a nephilim, I would say that your presence is imperative."

"You haven't gotten this worked out yet?" Gabriel asked. "Belarus is on his way with Sam and Dean. Raphael has declined to go, and Zachariah is on his way down to join us too."

"Well your lapdog is joining us. You may as well tag along Michael." Lucifer encouraged.

"There's a complete set of Winchesters out here." Spicy poked her head in the door. "And this bald angel that looks like he's been constipated for the past century."

"That would be Zachariah." Gabriel answered. "And believe me he acts just as constipated as he looks."

"Yeah well the looks that are being exchanged between him and the collective Winchesters?" Spicy gave a long suffering sigh, "The tension level is off the scale and somebody's head is going to explode like in that Scanners movie unless one of you come out here and calm things down. It's so bad that no one has even noticed Alistair is in the room."

"I'll go order him to tone it down." Michael said. "I guess I don't have a choice in going with you. If I let Zachariah loose in hell unsupervised he'll start the apocalypse all over again."

"Let's avoid that at all costs." Gabriel said. "One apocalypse in the space of a single geological era is more than enough."

Michael made his way out the door into the oppressive atmosphere of the outer office. "Zachariah, tone it down around the fledglings."

Lucifer made his way over to Belarus and Alistair. "How did you find this body Alistair?"

"I didn't, Garth found it and notified me." Alistair said. "I took it to Jack; he's holding it until I could notify you and Sam. He figured you and maybe the dodo birds" Alistair nodded toward Michael and Gabriel, "Would be interested in seeing what he could find."

Lucifer nodded. "Okay, fledglings you can follow Sam and Dean. Michael, Gabriel and I will follow shortly."

"Should I accompany you or go with them?" Zachariah asked.

"Go with them but behave yourself." Michael said as he joined his brothers.

"Okay let's go." Sam said reaching into his pocket and pulling out three rings.

"Sammy, aren't those the horseman's rings?" Dean asked.

"All except for Death's." Sam said as he tossed the rings against the wall and began chanting.

Dean whistled as a portal opened. "My little brother has his own key to hell. That's just all sorts of wrong."

* * *

"What are we doing back here?" Gabriel asked.

"You did speak to Karel. I'm thinking there is no better way to bring your point home to him than to show him what will happen if he continues to ride the pine as you put it." Lucifer said. "There is a dead nephilim in hell, and it didn't get there by kissing Hadrian's ass."

"Scare tactics?" Michael asked. "Do you really believe this will work, Lucifer?"

"Maybe not immediately, but every bit of leverage we can bring to bear will help tip Karel in our direction." Lucifer explained. "Eventually he will realize that he has no choice if he wants to survive whatever it is Abaddon set in motion and Hadrian works to achieve. Strategically it's best if he comes to this realization sooner rather than later."

"I agree with you." Michael said. "I just don't want to push too hard and have him completely shut down to the possibility."

"So we tell him we're transferring him to Protective Custody." Gabriel said. "You have to have someplace in hell you can stash him right Luci?"

"Um yes we could always stuff him in a cage. No one gets in or out." Lucifer said. "But that would be more of a punishment."

"Not if we make sure he sees the body first. It will be logical that we would do our utmost to 'protect' him." Gabriel said.

"All these centuries calling me evil and me the devil." Lucifer snorted. "You should have tagged Gabriel; he deserves the title just for being so underhanded and shady."

"I'm not shady, I'm just practical." Gabriel said. "Sometimes you get a bit further with deception and total honesty is a big roadblock. I just prefer whichever path is easier."

"Very well, let's go deceive our reluctant guest." Michael said.

"I'll go catch up with the others." Gabriel said. "I know you told Zach to behave but somebody needs to keep him from pissing off the Winchesters."

* * *

Sam stepped out of the portal and into a long marble tiled hallway. At the other end was a mahogany door. Sam hadn't taken two steps when a group of tiny robed creatures surrounded him demanding his attention.

"Oh look Gabriel," Dean pointed. "We found all your long lost oompa loompa cousins!"

"Dean haven't I warned you not to try to be funny," The archangel said tossing a kernel of candy corn into his mouth. "You'll hurt yourself. Besides, this looks more like that creepy mausoleum from Phantasm. We've got the little dwarf creatures, our own version of the tall man;" Gabriel nodded at Sam patiently trying to calm the creatures down. "All we need now is a steel ball with a spike whizzing through the corridors."

Belarus had stepped up to Sam's side and scattered the little creatures for the moment and Sam opened the door leading them into a richly carpeted hallway and reception area that would have been right at home in any multinational conglomerate's headquarters office. Gabriel burst out laughing seeing the reactions of those who had not been to hell since heaven had been reopened.

"This is hell?" Mary asked stunned. "It's not what I expected."

"It's not what I remember." John added.

"It's the administrative wing." Alistair said with disgust. "It's Spicy's idea."

"Puts our green room to shame don't it Zach." Gabriel said "Makes us look like a bunch of pretentious assholes."

"That's because you are a bunch of pretentious assholes." Dean added helpfully.

Belarus quickly took charge. "Sam you might want to talk to the imps now while you have a spare moment, see if there's anything that needs your attention. Alistair and I can play host until the others arrive.

"Whatever." Dean said. "I'm heading to the library, it has a fully stocked bar."

"Come on Zach, you look like you could use a drink or two." Gabriel said. "Luci put in a humidor too. He's got a supply of the best cigars from around the world. All hand wrapped."

Dean who had been to the 'new' hell more than once led the way to the library making his way straight to the bar. Gabriel led Zachariah to a couple of chairs facing a fireplace and snapped his fingers. The angels were both holding snifters of cognac and cigars. Glancing down the archangel snapped his fingers again and was suddenly attired in an expensive smoking jacket.

"What? I may as well look the part." Gabriel said as he settled himself in the chair next to Zachariah.

Dean had pulled out a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue and a couple of shot glasses. Mary stood there looking around her, bewildered at what appeared to be a formal library straight out of an old Dickens novel. Shaking her head she made her way over to the door and eased it open. She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Mary, relax, have a drink or something. Michael and Lucifer will be here soon." Gabriel said.

"I guess I'm just a bit unsettled that I'm in hell and it seems so nice." Mary said.

"It actually was Spicy's idea to set this up this way. Don't worry once we head down to the rack you will know that you're in hell. Just remember, you are a guardian and you are Sam's mother." Gabriel said. "You know that sort makes you the 'Madonna of Hell' right?"

"What? Gabriel you know you really aren't making any sense at all." Mary said.

"Of course I am. You just aren't following. Mary of Nazareth gave birth to Jesus and she got a lot of hoopla and good PR out of the deal. After all he was the embodiment of a prophesy. Sam is also the embodiment of a prophesy one that was never acknowledged by the Church because of Luci's little rebellion." Gabriel explained. "Then we all just dropped the ball. You never got the whole 'blessed art thou among women' speech."

Gabriel laid his hand on Mary's arm and the two were standing in front of a floor to ceiling window that looked out over hell proper. "All this is a part of Dad's plan. When Lucifer told him that he had made a big mistake giving you guys free will and that you were broken, well let's just say Daddy doesn't like anyone pointing out when he is wrong. And ultimately Luci was right. Most of you tend to abuse that freedom and fall victim to your flaws but a lot of you do try to make the right choices and to atone when you make the wrong ones. Sam, Dean they are what is best in you. They make mistake after mistake but they own their mistakes. They try to fix their errors. They got that from you and from John."

"What does that have to do with this?" Mary gestured to the scene of hellfire burning on the other side of the window.

"You do know how the apocalypse was stopped. Your youngest son jumped into a cage with Lucifer riding his back and dragged Michael down with him for good measure. Sam sacrificed himself to an eternity of suffering to fix the fact that he had let Satan out of his prison. There may not have been a Judas to point him out to Roman troops for 30 pieces of silver and no heart rending prayer in the Garden of Gethsemane; but Sam willingly took up a cross anyway and the world is still spinning because of it." Gabriel said "And Sam was also raised from the depths of hell and forgiven his sins by Dad. Lucifer sees what Dad meant hell to be now and that it what it has become recently. That is not mindless suffering that's happening out there now. Souls that end up on the rack aren't being tortured just for the sake of torture; they are atoning so that one day, they can gain entry to heaven."

"And Sam?" Mary asked.

"He's their proof." Lucifer said as he joined them. "The boy with the demon blood who unleashed Satan on an unsuspecting world. Hell's Boy King that brought the end of days to the world and he has been forgiven. He not only has a place in heaven, he has a place among the host. If the one person who has committed what could arguably be called the greatest sin in history can gain redemption, so can they. And Gabriel is right. You are the mother of my right hand, that gains you a status in hell all your own." Lucifer turned to Gabriel. "Well let's go get a look at this dead nephilim, shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13

Jack the Ripper drew back the sheet covering the body that had been placed on an autopsy table. "A female specimen." He pointed out. "This is obviously why the human hunter notified my colleague of the body." Jack gripped the shoulder and hip and pulled turning the woman's corpse on its side. Two small protrusions grew from a point between the shoulder blades. "What appears to be a small budding immature set of wings."

"I guess that's how Garth figured out that it was a nephilim." Dean said.

"I would assume so." Jack agreed. He pointed to a wound in the woman's back. "The cause of death, her spine was severed with a blade. I will even hazard a guess that it was an angel's blade."

"Hadrian has his father's blade." Lucifer said. "I recall seeing him with it before the cage incident."

"Why would Hadrian kill her?" John frowned. "I mean he needs every nephilim on his side right?"

Karel was staring at the body. "She was a pacifist. She would not even defend herself when you came to destroy us. She would not have joined him."

"You know her?" Mary asked.

"Her name was Zora." Karel said "Her father was Jophiel."

Michael and Lucifer shared a glance.

"I remember Jophiel; he was a healer that once worked with Raphael." Michael said.

"Yes, he spoke of his father's love for both angels and humans." Karel said. "And yet he sent you to destroy the issue of his favorites. Tell me where was his love for us? Why did he single us out for persecution? I have read your bible even the original texts you gave to me Gabriel. He had us destroyed but he did not stop there. You did not stop there. I read how you destroyed in his name again and again. Sodom, Gomorrah, Egypt; is this how your father shows love to his children?"

"Karel, it was disobedience that drew down father's wrath." Lucifer said. "He had me cast down and imprisoned for centuries and I was once the most favored of his angels. He will not tolerate disobedience to his will."

"Were we disobedient?" Karel countered. "We had done nothing!"

"You were the evidence of disobedience." Michael said. "Things are different now; we have no desire to destroy nephilim if we can help it."

"But you will destroy Hadrian?" Karel asked.

"It's not like he is leaving us much choice." Gabriel said. "No more of a choice than Abaddon gives us. She started this. Put your knives away Jackie. If Zora here follows the pattern she'll be up and around in a day or two."

"Hadrian will just kill her again." Lucifer spoke up.

"Not if we protect her." Michael said. "It's clear that Hadrian cares nothing about his kinship for you, but you are part angel. Our nephews and nieces deserve our protection."

"I agree." Lucifer said and waved Alistair over. "Karel will remain here under guard. Let no harm come to him or to the body of Zora, when she awakens she will also be under the protection of heaven and hell."

"Wait, you are going to keep me a prisoner here?" Karel sputtered.

"Not a prisoner," Michael said, "Safe, protected."

"Yeah, it's safer here than in the bunker." Sam piped up. "And we can put more of our effort into finding this Hadrian since we won't have to babysit you 24/7."

"An excellent observation Sam, excellent!" Lucifer said. "We can set a contingent of demons to watch over them and those who have been guarding him on Earth can join the search."

"You are speaking of imprisoning me!" Karel shouted.

"Just think of it as witness protection." Gabriel said. "And it will be temporary right Luci? Once we've destroyed Hadrian, Karel here will be free to romp around the Earth to his heart's content."

"Then it's settled, Lucifer, Sam; make the arrangements for your guests." Michael said. "Gabriel you will return with me. I understand that Thor is due to arrive with your children today and you still haven't acquired a house for them."

"Yeah, yeah I'll handle it don't worry." Gabriel said. "So Winchesters not needed to get Karel settled in, are you coming?"

* * *

Hadrian looked around the room at the small group of nephilim he had gathered. "Zora rose but she stood against us. I had no choice but to end her renewed existence. Soon our cousin Abaddon will rise. We must prepare."

Hadrian walked over to the counter and picked up a scroll. "We will gather her army; it will be waiting when she comes back to us."

"How will we convince demons to follow us now? Lucifer is firmly in control of Hell they will follow him." A female nephilim spoke up.

"And Lucifer has returned to the bosom of his heavenly family." Another added. "He will not raise a finger to help us against Michael now."

"Gabriel was sympathetic to our plight in the past." A third opined.

"No son of heaven will help us," Hadrian said. "Especially heaven's princes. They salivate at the thought of seeing our blood once again spilled onto the dust of this earth."

"Then what army will we raise without demons or angels to fight at our side?" The first nephilim asked.

"We will seek out the children of Eve." Hadrian said. "They too have been wronged by heaven. But before we approach them, we have need of their blood."

"Now you speak of attacking our potential allies." She argued. "What madness possesses you?"

"We will turn the attack to our benefit." Hadrian explained. "We will leave the impression that the attack comes from heaven and her allies, the human hunters. Abaddon has after all left them with a gift. Some of them resurrect when killed."

* * *

Raphael made his way to the garden where Nathaniel was working to rebuild God's throne. The base was almost done, a four sided stairway rising up to a broad flat marble platform.

"Brother!" Nathaniel yelled down from the top. "Have you come to check our progress?"

"There is no need for that Nathaniel, your work ethic is well known. I wish to speak with you about something else. You have been spending much time with Metatron." Raphael said. "I am curious as to your opinion of him. Do you believe he can be trusted? Under supervision of course."

"It would need to be a close supervision." Nathaniel said after a few moments of thought. "After what he did, I don't know that he can ever be trusted again. I have checked the prisons, they remained secure all those whom father imprisoned remained imprisoned during the fall. Perhaps Metatron should be added to the number of heaven's inmates?"

"That is an option that we had not considered." Raphael nodded. "I will take that under advisement. Also, if you could spare the time; the cells in the Men of Letters repository, I need you to check the security of them."

"They have been well warded to hold all known creatures." Nathaniel said.

"I need you to check and ensure that they will hold unknown Creatures, namely nephilim." Raphael said. "I know we held a nephilim there recently but with the situation that is developing, we would all feel better knowing the cell actually can hold one that desires to escape. I think our recent guest may have been held more by his fear of other nephilim than the cell itself."

"Very well brother. I will go do so now." Nathaniel turned and shouted orders at the angels busy rebuilding the throne before turning back to Raphael. "Shall we?"

* * *

Inias and Castiel had remained at the bunker. "Castiel, I still do not understand, what fort are we holding down?"

"It is a human saying. It makes no sense to me either but as Gabriel has explained many times the meanings of these phrases has been lost or changed over a period of time. The meaning is figurative and not literal." Castiel said. "In this case a 'fort' was a secure and well-defended haven against one's enemies and to hold it down mean to repel an attack."

"Are we in imminent danger of attack?" Inias asked.

"No, in this case we are expected to ensure things continue to run smoothly in their absence." Castiel said then straightened. "Someone approaches."

The two seraphs let their blades drop into their hands before appearing in the foyer. Castiel nodded to Inias who opened the door to reveal a couple of young people standing there.

"Please tell me that Dean and Sam are here." The girl said. "I need their help."

"What assistance are you in need of?" Castiel asked.

"My name is Krissy Chambers. Just please tell them I need their help." The girl said. "Josephine is dead. Something killed her."

"The Winchesters are not here. I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord." Castiel said vanishing his blade. "You had best enter and tell us what happened to your companion."


	14. Chapter 14

"Gabriel I am impressed." Michael said as he looked around the modest house. "I was expecting you to snap up a palace."

"Why would I do that? I mean this is only for show. It's not like they will be spending any time here, they will be off doping whatever it is kids do these days." Gabriel said.

"Hopefully they will be better behaved than their father. You were a holy terror in your youth." Michael said. "Wait let me correct that, you're still a holy terror and you're supposed to be an adult now."

"Ha ha. I take it you want to talk about Jophiel?" Gabriel sighed. "Look, he wasn't the angel you thought he was. He deserved what happened."

"We found your blade next to his body." Michael said "But since we've been reunited I can help but think that it wasn't your blade that killed him. You're too much of a peacekeeper in the family to just kill a brother."

"It's ancient history Michael, just leave it be." Gabriel said. "Changing things now won't bring him back. And there's no need to ruin reputations either."

"Who are you protecting? There was no reason for you to cross paths with him but you took the blame for his death. Why?" Michael pressed.

"He took the blame for Anael, Michael." Raphael said. "As Gabriel has said, Jophiel was not who we believed him to be."

"Anael killed him? Why?" Michel looked at the two younger archangels. "No more falsehoods and deceptions. What happened?"

"As it is in heaven, so it must be on Earth." Gabriel said. "Rape didn't just materialize out of thin air."

"She had taken a human vessel, a female." Gabriel said "He tried to force himself on her and she fought back. Raphael and I heard her screams."

"We arrived in time to watch the grace burst from his vessel. Anael was injured, but he was well respected, she was young. Gabriel and I chose to protect Anael's future." Raphael said, "And Jophiel's reputation."

"Mikey, let it drop. It happened too long ago for you to go worrying about it now." Gabriel said.

"You have lived all this time with the stigma of killing Jophiel but it was not your burden to bear." Michael said.

"And if I hadn't, Raphael would have been forced to punish Anael when she was a victim of Jophiel's lust." Gabriel said. "That would have been a worse burden to bear. This way Raphael and I worked it out and no one had to suffer because Jophiel gave into human corruption."

Michael looked at the two, "You knew where he was didn't you?" he asked Raphael.

"I knew he was with the pagans. It was easier on both of us after he left. Keeping up a façade of hatred is exhausting." Raphael said. "Like Gabriel, I ask that you drop this. Thanks to Metatron's actions we no longer have to act like we hate each other. Besides neither Jophiel nor Anael is here to suffer or benefit from the revealing of this situation."

"I will not reveal it to the host, but Lucifer should also know." Michael said. "We should have known when it happened."

"And what would you have done?" Raphael asked. "Would you have hidden the truth to protect her or would you have insisted on punishment? She killed another angel long before we took to taking up arms against each other."

"This is why we never told you, we spared you from having to make a decision that would have taken two of our siblings from us instead of one." Gabriel said. "Just let this die, please."

* * *

Castiel sat patiently while Krissy and her companion ate the sandwiches that he had made. Inias stood at his side also watching and when the teens were finished Inias waved his hand clearing the dishes from the table.

"So Dean and Sam?" Krissy asked.

"They will return when they are able. You may wait for them here but it is imperative that you explain to us what you meant by 'something killed' your friend." Castiel said.

"We don't know what it was." The young man spoke up.

"And you are?" Castiel prompted.

"My name is Aiden. We thought it was a werewolf. But it couldn't have been."

"Why do you think it was not a werewolf?" Inias asked.

"Silver kills werewolves. We stabbed it and we thought it was dead." Krissy said. "But it wasn't. It got up and it killed Josephine."

"So we came here." Aiden said. "Sam and dean know a lot about hunting and they don't treat us like little kids. We thought maybe they would know what it was, and how to kill it."

The two angels stared at each other for a couple of minutes. When Krissy and Aiden were thoroughly creeped out by the silent communication, Inias spoke up.

"I will remain here and guard them while you locate Sam and Dean." Inias turned to the two young people. "You say that Sam and Dean Winchester treat you as adults, we will also regard you in this way. Castiel is leaving to find them. There are things happening that you may not be aware of, they will be explained to you upon Castiel's return but for now you will remain here. Michael will also wish to hear your tale."

"Michael, as in the archangel that tossed the devil into the sea of eternal damnation?" Aiden asked.

"He is the archangel but that particular event will not happen. Our brother Lucifer has been forgiven and regained his place among the host." Castiel said. "Your 'Book of Revelations' has been rendered void."

* * *

"Hello my son." The voice echoed in the angel's head. "It is time for you to return to the fold, you brothers have need of you."

Samandriel's eyes opened. "Father?"

"Yes Samandriel, it is I. I have brought you back as I did with Castiel many times." God said. "Many things have happened since you were last aware. The archangels have returned to heaven and you have many new brothers and sisters. But it is time now for you to take up your duties."

"Will I report to Naomi again?" Samandriel asked.

"Naomi is no more. Her actions in setting you against each other are not yet forgiven. She sealed her fate when she began using you as puppets to do her will. As she did in forcing Castiel to kill you." God explained. "Castiel's vessel was controlled by her, Castiel would never do you harm. What happened was not the action of Castiel."

"He has been forgiven?" Samandriel asked. "I am glad; Castiel's has always had such heart. I did not think that his actions were his own."

"Yes Castiel has been forgiven and he is not the only one. The Morningstar has also been welcomed home." God said.

"Lucifer is back?" Samandriel asked shocked.

"Yes, he is once again Michael's second and all four of the pillars of heaven once again take their place." God said. "But I have a specific duty for you. Heaven and hell are allied with each other and with the group of humans known as hunters. These allies have ambitiously thought to work together to train hunters. There will be young humans chosen for this training, you are young also Samandriel, these young people can relate to you. I am sending you to Michael. You will tell him that I have chosen you to counsel the young humans and to be their confidante."

"I am not allowed heaven, father?" Samandriel asked.

"You are free to come and go to bask in the presence of your family, but your place will be on Earth. You will not be alone; Gabriel, Castiel, Uriel and Balthazar will also be on Earth. You will have brothers to commune with there also." God smiled "Now go, your resurrection will bring much joy to Castiel, he wallows in grief and guilt for the actions he was forced to under Naomi's influence.'


	15. Chapter 15

Michael looked at the two young humans that Inias has brought to the office. And they were young although the girl especially carried herself with a maturity beyond her years. "You are friends of Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Yes, we're hunters." Krissy said. "I met them when my father disappeared while hunting a vetala."

"Ah so like Sam and Dean, you are the child of a hunter. Your father must have taught you much." Michael said.

"Not really, I learned most of the how to kill things part from Sam and Dean, and then another hunter by the name of Victor Rogers." Krissy said. "We trusted him and then found out that he was using us to kill innocent people for a vampire. So I know you're supposed to be the head angel or something, but we want to see Sam and Dean."

Michael looked at the two for a moment. "I suppose that is a reasonable desire. Castiel will return with this soon. Until then perhaps you would like to take a short tour with me? I think that you will find what we are doing here…interesting."

Michael went and opened the door ushering the two young people out into the hallway. "Welcome to the world's first hunter's school."

* * *

"I do not understand why we are here? Are we not still supposed to be engaged in patrolling the town?" Verchiel asked as Jody parked the car in front of the small town diner.

"We are still working but humans need to eat." Jody explained. "And business owners like having us eat in their establishments. It's also another way to build trust."

Verchiel held open the door. "I do not understand this lack of trust among you."

"It's a human thing, it comes with free will." Jody said as she entered the diner and slid into a booth. "We can be jerks and we know all of our fellow humans can be just as big a jerk as we can."

"Well I don't think anyone will ever call you a jerk Jody Mills."

Jody looked up to see Benny standing by the table with a pad in his hand. "Benny, I was wondering where you had gotten off to. Dean said you had a personal issue."

The vampire gave a huge smile. "Elizabeth honey, come here a minute. There's someone that I want you to meet." Benny called to a young woman pouring coffee a few tables away. If possible his smile grew even wider as she approached. "This is my great granddaughter, Elizabeth. She's the new owner of this diner. Elizabeth, this is Sheriff Jody Mills and Undersheriff Verchiel."

The young woman smiled at them "Verchiel? Only one name, like Balthazar. Are you and angel too?"

"Balthazar is my brother." Verchiel answered. "You are acquainted with him?"

"Yes, He and Benny came down to Louisiana to get me and bring me here." She answered. "I've met a few others also. I don't know why Dean doesn't like you all."

"Dean's first meeting with them wasn't as friendly as yours was." Jody said. "But I'm guessing you haven't met Zachariah yet either. He is an assbutt as Castiel likes to say. Even the Devil is a sweetheart compared to him."

"The devil?" Elizabeth looked at Benny questioningly.

"She means Lucifer." Benny chuckled. "Either the guy has done a complete 180 or he's gotten a bad rap over the years."

"My brother is still just as condescending of humans as he has always been." Verchiel said. "He simply makes exceptions for a select few. But granted, he is no longer plotting to wipe your existence from the universe."

"Let's not talk about the apocalypse." Jody said as she picked up the menu. "Can I get a burger with a side salad and a sweet tea?"

"Sure thing." Elizabeth said and turned to Verchiel. "And for you?"

"I do not require sustenance." Verchiel answered."

"Bring him the same." Jody said. "You guys may not require sustenance but your vessels do."

"We maintain our vessels through grace; they have no need of food or drink." Verchiel explained.

"There's more to eating than just getting nutrients, there's also the flavor of what you eat; it tastes good. We like how certain foods taste and eating that food satisfies us in a way that has nothing to do with nutrition." Jody said. "Plus I've noticed something, some of you guys do eat, and they act a lot different than most of you."

"You have seen my siblings eat?" Verchiel asked. "But it is unnecessary!"

"Tell that to Gabriel when he sees something sweet. Or better yet, get between Balthazar and his Beluga Caviar." Jody said. "For that matter put one of Dean's bacon cheeseburgers in front of Castiel. Anyhow, they eat and they are much more relaxed that the rest of you. Maybe it's because their vessels are happier because they aren't hungry?"

"There is a certain logic to your thinking Jody Mills. I will eat." Verchiel said.

* * *

"I'm still trying to figure out why you don't have a problem with our son being a demon." John said the Winchester's (minus Sam who was still in hell with Lucifer overseeing the settling in of the nephilim) walked in the door to the bunker.

"Part demon." Mary corrected. "He's also destined to be a Guardian just like the rest of his family. Besides, knowing the purpose of hell now and the fact that Sam is a big part of hell filling its purpose, why shouldn't we both be proud of him?"

"Hell, demons you know the very things you were raised hunting? The things that I taught them to hunt and he's one of them." John said exasperated.

"Well, while you and Dean were busy taking advantage of Hell's liquor cabinet, I had a talk with Gabriel." Mary explained. "Hell was a part of God's plan, a place for the human souls who made the wrong choices in life to atone and be admitted into heaven."

"God intended all that?" John questioned. "I find it hard to swallow that he wants all this suffering."

"Mary Winchester speaks the truth." Castiel said appearing in front of the group. "In much the same way as a blacksmith uses a forge to heat and reheat a steel blade to remove imperfections, so hell was always meant to temper the human soul. Sam and Lucifer working together will remove the imperfections from those who fall short of their heavenly reward and allow them to be welcomed to their eternal home."

"It's hard to think of hell as something good when humans have thought of it as this place of suffering forever." Dean said.

"Not forever Dean, only since Dante Alighieri penned The Inferno. Before then you had no concept of hell." Castiel corrected. "But I was searching for you for a reason, a young woman named Krissy Chambers came looking for you. It seems that she and her companions crossed paths with one of Abaddon's 'immortal' creatures."

"Crap! Is she alright? Where is she?" Dean demanded.

"She and her companion were unharmed but another companion was lost, I believe they referred to her as Josephine?" Castiel said. "Inias has remained with them and taken them to Michael. I believe that our presence would be welcomed. Michael has no experience with young humans."

* * *

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Sam asked as he and Lucifer sat in the archangel's office.

"Of course it will. I have given Jack strict instructions to feed Karel information on Hadrian's movements." Lucifer smirked.

"We don't even know what Hadrian is doing, how do you expect Jack to give him updates?" Sam looked at Lucifer's smirk. "I thought you didn't lie?"

"I don't lie to you, everyone else is fair game." Lucifer's smirk grew even wider. "Anything he lets slip at this point is a bonus. We need to figure out what Hadrian's plan is. It will put us that much closer to figuring out what Abaddon's plans are, other than resurrecting herself and the rest of the nephilim."

"And what about Zora? Do you think we can convince her to help us?" Sam asked.

"I don't know that we can get her to actively help, but at least she won't help Hadrian either." Lucifer picked up two files and slid them into a desk drawer before locking it. Standing up he stretched. "Ready to go back?"

"Yeah, Ajax is probably having a fit by now wanting to go out." Sam said.

"I take it he's fitting in well, then?" Lucifer asked. "I wasn't sure how Dean would take it having a hellhound under foot."

Sam snorted. "Dean spoils him more than anyone else in the bunker, but he won't admit it. I caught him a couple of days ago grilling steaks and he happened to accidentally drop one on the floor for Ajax. Like we didn't know when he bought an extra one what was he was planning." Sam grinned as Lucifer let out a laugh. "We just let him live in his little fantasy world.

"That's probably for the best, Father forbid he have to admit to affection for a hellhound." Lucifer said.

Sam smirked "That would be worse than hell in Dean's mind."

Lucifer grinned as he and Sam appeared outside of the bunker.  "I will check in with you later, Jack has instructions to contact you if anything comes up.  Michael has been calling me for the past hour, it seems he needs to speak with me about some conspiracy between the two youngest Archangels."

"Gabriel and Raphael conspiring?  Did I miss the blizzard in hell?" Sam asked.

"Believe it or not, those two were thick as thieves at one point." Lucifer said.  "But i don't know of any case where there plotting was of major concern, more than likely Michael is overreacting.  By the way Belarus is arranging for the keeper of the hounds to pay a visit to check up on Ajax."

"The keeper of the hounds?" Sam asked.

"Hell's version of a veterinarian.  Normally hellhounds don't remain outside of hell for this long of a period.  It's just a check up." Lucifer said.

"It's safe for him to be up here right?" Sam questioned concerned for his pet's health.

"It should be." Lucifer said.  "But he still needs regular check ups."

The sound of an engine drew their attention as the Impala came to a stop next to them.  "Get in Sam.  We need to go to Michael's office.  Krissy is here, they ran into a werewolf, one of those impossible to kill ones.  Inias took her and Aiden to Michael."

"Crap!" Sam said as he opened the door and slid into the passenger side.


	16. Chapter 16

"Whoa! Slow down Sugar! Where's the fire?" Spicy asked as Dean barreled into the building with Sam trailing him. "I mean His Highness is running to keep up with you, and that takes some doing with those long legs of his."

"Where is she?" Dean demanded looking around

"Oh I'm going to go out on a limb here and take a guess, you mean young Krissy and her companion?" Spicy grinned. "I believe Michael is enrolling them in our little school here."

"I think he got her to realize that they need more experience and knowledge before tackling the big baddies out there." Spicy said. "I think they realize just how lucky they are to have gotten away from an 'immortal' werewolf."

"Dean, Sam" Michael greeted as he stepped into the reception area. "I take it that you've come to see Krissy?"

"Is she alright?" Dean asked.

"She is fine; she and her friend Aiden have simply come to recognize that they are not invincible a bit earlier than most humans." Michael said. "They are with Uriel who is speaking to them about the werewolf they encountered. Inias is arranging for lodgings for them and then they will be learning how to correctly confront the monsters they wish to hunt. And they have already made a 'friend'."

"A friend?" Sam asked. "Who?'

The question was answered with a flutter of wings as Samandriel appeared.

"Alfie!" Dean said. "I thought you were dead? I mean you didn't show up with the rest of the God Squad."

"Hello Dean and Sam. Father chose to wait to resurrect me until I had a purpose." Samandriel said. "He is impressed with what you are building here and thought that I would be of help with the young people who will be coming here."

"So what, you're like an angel student advisor?" Dean asked.

"Father has charged me with counseling the young people who will be coming to this place to help them adjust." Samandriel explained. "Are those the duties of a student adviser?"

"More like a Resident Advisor.," Sam said. "Don't worry; you'll be good at it."

"I am grateful for your faith in me Sam." Samandriel said.

"Okay now that we're done with all the back patting, where is Krissy?" Dean asked.

"Come, I will take you to them. Uriel thought that perhaps you should hear their story." Samandriel explained. "Abaddon's spell is not just local. He says that it will affect hunters far from here."

* * *

"Kiddos!" Gabriel smiled as he opened the door for his family. "Thor come on in. I got the house pretty much done but I figured I'd leave you guy's bedrooms for you to decorate the way you wanted."

"This dwelling is small in comparison to your Asgardian home brother." Thor noted as he stepped inside. "I take it you intend to blend in with the locals?"

"There's no blending in really. They know what I am, but that doesn't mean that we intend to flaunt that fact. The goal is to assimilate into the community, not lord it over them." Gabriel explained as he watched his kids head up the stairs to pick out their rooms.

"And create a generation of hunters better able to kill what they hate?" Thor asked.

"Hate is normally rooted in fear, brother. By having them know us, we should cut down on the hate. Maybe they can learn that everything supernatural is not automatically, evil." Gabriel said. "We can get them to focus on the ones that pose a threat rather than just kill everything different."

"An admirable goal my brother but isn't it the religion of your father that teaches us the road to hell is paved with good intentions?" Thor countered. "Are you positive that this scheme will not indeed lead to your brother Lucifer's domain?"

"I'm pretty sure Dad won't let that happen." Gabriel said as the kids came back downstairs.

"Daddy, can I get a canopy bed?" Hel asked.

"You can have whatever you want Baby girl, same for you boys." Gabriel said. "There's a catalog in the kitchen that should give you some ideas. You guys decide what you want."

Gabriel watched his children fondly before turning back to his pagan brother. "And what about you, aren't you going to see which room they left you." Then Gabriel noticed the Norse god didn't have anything with him, not even that stupid hammer. "I've heard of packing light but you haven't packed at all!"

"I am not staying. I cannot be away from Asgard for too long." Thor explained. "However Mother and Brunhilde should be arriving tomorrow."

"Oh hells no!" Gabriel said picking up his cell phone and dialing a number while muttering to himself.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Thor asked, thinking his brother was having some sort of fit.

"Calling my realtor! I refuse to have that woman under my roof!" The archangel/trickster exclaimed.

"This is how you feel about the woman who adopted you as her son?"

"What? No! Not Mom, Brunhilde you vitskertr! The last time I was anywhere near that bitch, she grabbed me by the balls and threatened to tear them off!" Gabriel said. He stood up a little straighter as the call connected. "Hey Neicy, no the house is perfect but I need another one. I need to go on the mother-in-law plan! No not my mother in law, a distant cousin. Believe me if she's miles away from me it will be worth it!"

Thor chuckled. It wasn't everyday he could throw Loki into a full blown panic.

* * *

Dean released Krissy after one of his 'glad you're alive' hugs while Sam just shook his head. Krissy was a girl and was allowed to have a chick flick moment if she wanted to.

"We're sorry about Josephine but why were you hunting a werewolf in the first place?" Sam asked. "Hunting them is completely different than hunting a vampire."

"Yeah, why didn't you call me or Sammy?" Dean asked.

"We're not little kids." Aiden spoke up.

"Right and did you call anybody before you rushed off all Van Helsing on it?" Dean asked. "You've got our numbers and I gave you Garth's number."

"It was a werewolf." Krissy said. "That's basic hunting, silver bullet."

"Except there are things going on that you don't know about." Sam said. "There's a reason we told you to call us before you went off hunting again."

"If you had, we could have warned you about monsters not staying dead." Dean added.

"There is no need to emphasize their error." Uriel said. "I trust that the lesson has been learned and at a high cost. The have agreed to remain here and to learn how to hunt with less risk."

"Good." Dean said. "You're going to have an awesome teacher." Uriel cleared his throat. "Awesome teachers."

"We will prepare to hunt. You will learn about many creatures, perhaps even some that the vessels have not encountered." Uriel said. "There will be no more just going off hunting; it will be a coordinated effort with an organized support system."

"This is something we have needed for a long time. Instead of one man trying to do everything, Bobby Singer, we'll have people doing research, and we've got the full backing of heaven, and hell." Sam said. "And we've got an entire town backing us."

"If nothing else we won't all be running around stepping on each other's toes," Dean said "And we can ease you guys into the more dangerous hunts."

"Indeed perhaps even pair you up with more experienced hunters." Uriel said. "But for now Samandriel will see to getting your lodgings arranged."

* * *

Curtis Thorne had been a hunter since he had lost his girlfriend to a troll in college. They were both avid spelunkers and when they had learned that there was a network of natural caves in the mountains no more than an hour away from the campus, they had to go. Curtis still had nightmares of the day she had died.

It was also the day he had met Garth Fitzgerald IV. Garth had told him that there were all sorts of creatures out there that were a threat to people and that Garth hunted them. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the hunter's number, peering out into the darkness as he waited for the call to connect.

Of course it was just his luck to get Garth's voicemail. "Hey Garth its Curt. I've got a bit of a situation here. I'm in Louisiana; I picked up the trail of a shifter. Looks like it decided to take to the swamp. I'll be out of pocket for a bit. I'm going to leave the car at this little rest stop off I-10. I'll check in in a couple of hours." Curtis slipped the phone in his pocket then checked his weapons. It would be better to have a partner but he had left a message. Time to hunt, he thought to himself as he got out of his car and locked the door. He walked across the parking lot and slipped into the woods.

It didn't take him long to pick up the trail. He found himself going deeper into the swamp than he had planned. The trail was just too fresh. He had the chance to catch the damned thing, something no hunter worth his salt would ignore. He was well armed with silver ammo, a silver knife and a couple of syringes of silver nitrate. Turning back was not an option.

The sound of something rustling in the underbrush set his senses on high alert. He silently took the safety off of his gun just in time to bring it up as a hairy body leapt at him from the bushes. The hunter half panicked at the dead weight pinning him down for a moment before he gathered his wits and pushed the body off.

Curtis scrabbled backwards on his butt until he felt the solid comfort of a tree at his back. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed and chuckled at his panic. "Dammit! Curtis Thorne you're worse than a girl!"

The hunter got to his feet and walked over to the corpse that lay on the ground and reached down for the knife that he had dropped. He straightened up and slid the blade into the sheath on his belt. He had just turned around to pick up his gun when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

* * *

"Lucifer, good. We need to talk." Michael said as he sat down. "Have a seat. I have spoken to Gabriel and Raphael and learned of something that we didn't know. I think you should also be aware of it. Our brothers may have inadvertently contributed to this whole apocalypse mess."

Lucifer sat down slowly. "Raphael I could see maybe being involved but Gabriel? We both know that he was never interested in anything that set us against each other."

"Which is why I stressed inadvertently. You never believed that he was responsible for Jophiel's death. That he was not was confirmed today. I also discovered that Raphael's contempt for him all these centuries was a lie." Michael said.

"Raphael was faking it? Why?" Lucifer asked.

"They were protecting Jophiel's killer, Anael." Michael answered.

"Anael killed Jophiel? But why would she do that?" Lucifer asked. "Back then she wouldn't have killed a flea!"

"I'm aware. Her reason was just, and this explains why her personality underwent such a drastic change." Michael said. "It also may explain why Father chose to order the destruction of the nephilim."

"I'm lost Mike, maybe you'd better start filling in some of the blanks." Lucifer leaned back in his seat crossing his arms.

"Jophiel attacked Anael and she killed him in self-defense. Gabriel and Raphael were the first to arrive. They took it upon themselves to obscure the facts of what had happened. Raphael spirited Anael away to heal her and Gabriel dropped his blade before leaving the scene himself. As they put it we lost one sibling rather than two, and Jophiel's reputation was protected." Michael sighed. "And we never knew of the corruption that had grown within Jophiel during his time on Earth."

"If Jophiel had been corrupted, then the others had probably been corrupted too." Lucifer figured out quickly. "And passed the corruption to their children."

"I believe that was Father's logic, yes." Michael agreed. "And the destruction of the nephilim was the straw that broke the camels back in our already strained relationship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vitskertr= shortwit (from the How to Curse in Norse website)


	17. Chapter 17

"I believe that we may be able to study Abaddon's death spell, with study we may be able to counteract it." Zachariah said as he appeared unannounced in Michael's office on Earth.

"How do you plan to do that?" Lucifer asked. "Last I heard we didn't know what type of spell she used."

"We didn't. However, I have located one of the creatures affected by her spell, and am currently tracking it." Zachariah said. "We should be able to capture it alive and then we can kill it as many times as necessary to find out how it is resurrecting."

"Where is it now?" Michael asked.

"Here." Zachariah pointed to a spot on the globe sitting on Michael's desk. "Just west of the place the mud monkeys call Baton Rouge Louisiana, in the Atchafalaya Swamp."

"I'll get Gabriel and the Winchesters. If we're going after something that's been zapped by Abaddon, we'd be stupid to do it with anything but our 'big guns'." Lucifer said.

"Since I found it when it killed a hunter, taking those two stubborn hairless apes along would probably be for the best." Zachariah agreed.

"Three, John and Mary are also here but Mary will be busy teaching." Michael said. "I will gather Gabriel; I'd suggest that you gather the Winchesters Luce. Zachariah prepare a squad to join us."

"I'll bring Alistair and Meg also. Sam of course has Belarus." Lucifer said. "Along with the two of us and Gabriel, I think we can handle a werewolf, even an enchanted one."

"Agreed brother." Michael said as he stood up. "Oh and Zachariah, please tell Raphael to prepare a cell in heaven. We will confine it there."

"We should gather at the bunker and brief everyone at the same time." Lucifer said. "That way we only have to answer a dozen questions one time."

"A sound plan, Lucifer. I will gather Gabriel and join you soon." Michael said and the two archangels vanished from the office, each to complete his assigned task.

* * *

Michael reached out a finger tentatively pushing the button as a melodic chime reached his ears due to his angelic hearing. He waited patiently as the door was opened. Fenrir grinned and pulled the door all the way open.

"Hey Dad, Uncle Mikey is here!" The young pagan gestured the archangel inside. "Everyone is in the kitchen."

Michael followed Fenrir to find his brother surrounded by his children and hunched over a catalog.

"Come on Hel! This is so stereotypically 'girly'. White French Provincial furniture and pink bedding?" Gabriel teased. "I can't believe my baby girl is betraying me with normalcy. Oh the shame, how will I hold my head up at the next Trickster's convention?"

"You're the only Trickster Dad. So it shouldn't be too hard." Jormungandr snarked.

"Hey, stop ganging up on your old man or I'll have to ask your uncle for backup! Right Mikey?" Gabriel said.

"I need to speak with you. Zachariah came to me with news." Michael said causing Gabriel to lift his head from the catalog.

"Give us a sec kiddos." Gabriel said seeing the seriousness of Michael's expression. "I think Michael and I need to have a little grown up talk."

Michael waited until the young pagans had left the room. "Zachariah has managed to locate a creature affected by Abaddon's spell and is tracking it. We intend to follow and capture it. Hopefully by doing so we will discover how to counteract it."

"So what? You came to ask my permission?" Gabriel asked. "Have at it."

"Actually I came to collect you. As Lucifer put it, 'we'd be stupid to do it with anything but our 'big guns'. You are an archangel so you qualify as a big gun." Michael said.

"Great timing there. The kids just got here. They aren't even settled in yet." Gabriel grumbled.

"I do not ask lightly Gabriel. I know that reconnecting with your 'children' is important to you but until we stop Abaddon there is a risk to all of us, including your children." Michael said.

"What kind of creature is it?" Gabriel asked.

"A shifter, Zachariah believes some manner of canine." Michael answered.

"Dad, I want to go with you and Uncle Mike." Fenrir said from the doorway.

"You know kiddo when I asked to speak with my brother in private it wasn't so that you would eavesdrop." Gabriel said.

"I'm the great wolf Dad, I didn't eavesdrop intentionally. I just have really good hearing." Fenrir said. "I've got a really good nose too. I can you help track whatever it is."

"No kiddo. You stay here with your sister and brothers. I want you to stay safe." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel, perhaps you should let him come. Fenrir has a point, he does have heightened senses and he handled himself well in assisting you and Lucifer before." Michael broke in. "And before you tell me that he is your son, I'm well aware of that. You have taught him well, trust that he has taken your teaching to heart and treat him as the adult that he is. It took Lucifer pointing out that you and Raphael were adults to me. I still have the tendency to shelter both you and Raphael but I realize that it is past time I trust you to be the adult angels that we raised you to be. If I can manage this, you should have no trouble baby brother."

"I would still prefer that you stay here, but Michael is right. You are an adult the decision is yours." Gabriel huffed.

"Good, we must go." Michael said. "We need to meet Lucifer and Zachariah at the bunker for a briefing since we are taking the Winchesters with us."

* * *

"Garth he was your friend, we get that." Sam said as he laid a hand on the hunter's shoulder in comfort. "But right now you aren't thinking straight. We need this one alive, maybe we can figure out how to kill these things so they don't kill anyone else."

"Right now you're focused on revenge, we can't risk you trying to kill it and getting yourself killed too." Dean said. "Revenge doesn't have any place in what we're going to try to do here."

"Come off it Dean." Garth said. "You're telling me about revenge? Revenge was the whole reason you and Sam went after Dick Roman. Cause he killed Bobby."

"We won't deny that was a part of it." Sam started.

"Not helping Sam." Dean cut in. "Yeah, Dick killed Bobby, but we were already hunting him before Bobby died. We had been after Dick from the moment we found out he was the head Leviathan and Bobby had been right there with us from day one. So don't try to compare that to this."

"Obviously we've missed something." Gabriel said as he, Michael and Fenrir appeared next to Lucifer who leaned against the counter eating popcorn.

"Somehow Garth found out that we're going after this thing." Lucifer said as he tossed a kernel of popcorn into the air catching in his open mouth. He chewed and swallowed. "Now Garth wants to crash the party, and our former vessels are just as adamant that he stays here."

Gabriel snuck a hand into the bag of popcorn. "So basically we're watching the clash of the irresistible force and the immovable objects."

"Pretty much." Lucifer agreed holding the bag out for Fenrir to help himself to a handful of popcorn.

"Enough!" Michael roared. "We have work to do and you waste time with your silly argument. Garth you will remain here. It is of great importance that someone warns the other hunters of the risk and that task falls to you. You are the one who has been organizing the hunters since the beginning of this fight against Abaddon. Remain focused on your task."

Garth glared at the angel while Dean piped up "Yeah. Thanks Michael."

"Shut up Dean. We are taking you, Sam and John only because of your experience hunting and Gabriel and Fenrir will be with you at all times. You aren't going to get any closer to this creature than Garth will in the end. Once you locate it, Lucifer and I will capture it using the angels and Hell Knights."

"Wait a minute, if we hunt this thing…" Dean started.

"Deano, Mikey was issuing orders, not inviting a discussion." Gabriel said. "Now can we get to it? I was in the middle of getting my kids settled in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a bit short I apologize. Long week at school.


	18. Chapter 18

Once Michael had laid down the law it didn't take very much longer for the hunters to get themselves ready. However they weren't using to having their bags checked, by their mother of all people. Mary was going along and poking into the bags making sure her 'boys' which included John at this point hadn't forgotten anything.

"Mary will you stop worrying. I taught them how to pack for a hunt." John said.

"That's not comforting me John. No one taught you how to pack for a hunt." Mary countered as she looked up from Sam's bag. "Where's your wolfs bane? If this is a canine shifter, you need wolfs bane."

"Mom, I have an Archangel, The Great Wolf of Ragnarok and a squad of demon bodyguards. Not to mention the Devil himself is going to be nearby." Sam explained. "I think I can get by without the wolfs bane."

"Don't you dare argue with me Samuel Winchester!" Mary scolded. "If I say you need wolfs bane, you need wolfs bane!"

"Uh excuse me but I happen to be allergic to wolfs bane." Fenrir spoke up.

"One of the reasons we didn't pack any." John said. "Mary stop it. The boys know what they are doing; you don't need to baby them."

"John have you forgotten that they are my babies? And I don't care how old they get, or how big," Mary craned her neck to look up at Sam. "They are always going to be those same little babies that I carried around in my womb for nine months!"

John sighed. "And they will always be my boys too Mary. They boys that I taught to hunt, shoot, fight and yes kill monsters. I taught them everything that I know and they have proven themselves over and over. They stopped an apocalypse. I'm not going to cheapen what they have done by treating them like kids."

"Jeez, give Winchester wings and he turns into Pa Walton." Gabriel said. "Can we get a move on? In case you've forgotten we are supposed to be hunting down a shifter, and I've got kiddies to get home to."

"Gabriel is right. We're wasting time." Michael said. "And Mary, we do have a couple of students that need to learn about hunting. So you need to meet with Uriel and figure out where to start with them."

"Be careful. I want you boys back in one piece." Mary said giving both of her sons a kiss on the cheek. "And keep your father out of trouble."

* * *

Hadrian looked at the building in front of him. Although he was half human he was astounded by their arrogance. Here in this unguarded building a text of great power was housed because humans had no idea of what it was or the power it held. They labeled it ignorant, superstitious nonsense.

Inside this building was a collection of knowledge that predated even the Sumerians. Records written by the nephilim long before the cleansing, knowledge brought from heaven itself by their forefathers and that knowledge was said to contain the secrets of the creator himself recorded by Metatron.

Abaddon's spell had resurrected all of the nephilim. Now Hadrian would use this knowledge to resurrect Abaddon and then they would hunt down the rest of the nephilim. The nephilim would join them or like Zora, they would die at Hadrian's hands.

Hadrian made his way up the stairs and into the building. He wasted no time going to the directory and finding the name he wanted. He made his way down the hall to the door marked 'Professor Morrison' and opened it to see a bespectacled man sitting in a chair completely engrossed in an old scroll.

"You are Professor Morrison? You have something that I require." Hadrian spoke.

The man didn't raise his head from the scroll. "Office hours are from 10 to 2 on Fridays. Make an appointment and come back then."

"I'm afraid that my need is immediate Professor." Hadrian said reaching across the desk and grabbing the startled man by the throat. "I must insist that we conduct our meeting right now. You recently came into possession of a group of stone tablets, I want them."

* * *

Dean slapped another mosquito intent on sucking his blood. "I hate the swamp! These freaking little winged vampires are trying to suck me dry."

"It's not that bad Dean." Sam said.

"Easy for you to say. They aren't trying to eat you for some reason. In fact they aren't trying to eat anyone except me." Dean realized he was the only one being bothered. "Why is that?"

"They can sense what isn't human and they avoid it." Lucifer explained. "Just shows that insects are so much more intelligent than you hairless apes."

"Sammy's human. They aren't biting him." Dean grumbled.

"He is no longer entirely human." Belarus said. "He is a ruler of hell with dominion over demons."

"Being part demon does have its benefits." Gabriel smirked. "But hey, I like you Dean so here." The trickster manifested a can of Off insect repellant. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

"We should stop the chatter. I think we're getting close." Fenrir said. "My senses are sharper in wolf form." The pagan began to shift allowing his form to gain mass until the wolf's shoulder was level with his father's head.

"Now I know where the big bad wolf came from." Sam said as the others followed the path the pagan god had used to venture deeper into the swamp.

Lucifer suddenly grabbed Dean and yanked him back before reaching down and grabbing a serpent from the ground. "You don't want to step on him. Eastern Diamondbacks are venomous and they don't hesitate to strike when they sense a threat."

"Then he should be biting you. I can't think of anything much more threatening than the devil." Dean said.

"He knows Lucifer is no threat to him." Gabriel said. "Lucifer loves the Earth and its many creatures. Well except for most humans, but he's working on it."

"I no longer think you should all be wiped out of existence, just the largest majority of you." Lucifer said as he released the snake in the brush along the side of the path.

"So you actually like some of us?" Dean asked.

"I like Sam, the rest of you that I don't want to smite get a pass because Sam likes you." Lucifer said walking off.

"Don't let him fool you. He has a reputation to uphold you know." Gabriel said. "He'll never admit it out loud but he does actually like some of you for yourselves and not because of your connection to Sam."

"Are you saying he's getting soft?" Sam asked.

"No just more tolerant." Gabriel said then suddenly stopped and whistled. Fenrir bounded through the trees to post himself in front of the hunters alongside Gabriel. Gabriel tilted his head to the side in the way of all angels. "Time to hit the road. Lucifer and Michael have the shifter cornered, but the battle is headed in this direction."

Belarus suddenly appeared a very ugly looking club held in his hand. "We must leave now."

"Yeah I got the message already." Gabriel said snapping his fingers and transporting the group to the bunker. "Fenrir I need you to take care if Freya when she arrives. I may be busy for a while. This shifter doesn't know the meaning of the word cooperation." The archangel said as he disappeared.

* * *

Jack sighed as he made his way to the small suite of rooms where the nephilim were being held. He had managed to avoid them so far. Being anywhere near them set his teeth on edge. But the female Zora had demanded his presence and invoked Lucifer's wrath should he ignore her summons.

Opening the door he was greeted by the pair of demons set to guard the two. "Did she tell you what she wants?"

"No, only that she had information that Lucifer would deem of great importance." One of the demons answered.

The torturer groaned. "Then its best that I get this over with." Jack knocked on the door to the nephilim's room mentally preparing himself for the discomfort to come.

The door opened. "I'm flattered. Hell's Grand Torturer answers my summons." The nephilim said. "I'm well aware that my presence disturbs you so I will make this quick. If Hadrian has not already done so, he will make it a point to track down the tablets of Ezra."

"Tablets of Ezra?" Jack asked. "I take it that these tablets are important."

"More than you know. Let the Morningstar know that Ezra was in the middle of transcribing the words of the creator." Zora said.

"There are bibles all over Earth. Humans transcribe the creator's words at will." Jack said.

"Not these words." Zora explained. "It was never confirmed to us but many of us heard our fathers arguing about Ezra's work. These words were the incantations that God spoke when bringing forth life to the universe."

"This is of grave importance. Lucifer is not available but I will take your warning to his regent immediately." Jack said.

* * *

"Please tell these two have not been hunting." Mary said when Uriel introduced her to her two young students.

"I've been hunting for a few years now." Krissy said.

"Really? And what have you hunted?" Mary asked.

"Mostly vampires." Krissy answered. "A vampire killed my father."

"And you've been concentrating on them ever sense then. Am I right?" Mary ventured. "That doesn't make you a hunter little girl. It makes you a vengeful human with no idea of what is really out there."

"I know how to take care of myself." Krissy argued.

"Show me your journal." Mary demanded.

"What?" Krissy asked confused.

"Your journal. Every hunter keeps a journal. You never know when you will come across a creature again and that journal with your notes could save your life." Mary explained.

"Sam and Dean didn't say anything about a journal." Krissy said.

"Mmmhmm. And did they know that you intended to keep hunting or did they think you were going to be the young girl that you are?" Mary shook her head. "Okay you don't have a journal, how much research do you do before you go out to track something?" Mary waited. "Okay from the blank look, I'm going to assume that research isn't very high on your to do list either. As of this moment forget what you think you know, we are starting from square one. Get some sleep; you are going to need it. We'll start in the morning with basic self-defense and just to give you an idea of what you have to look forward to, I personally kicked Dean Winchesters ass when he was an experienced hunter and I wasn't much older than you. I didn't take it easy on him, and I won't take it easy on you either."

"If I may make a suggestion Mary, perhaps having Dean assist you would encourage them to take your lessons to heart." Uriel said.

"That's a wonderful idea. Besides, there's more that Dean could learn also. John did the best he could but he wasn't a Campbell." Mary said. "I'll bring the boys with me in the morning."


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey guys, you remember mentioning that professor in Seattle? What was his name?" Kevin asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Morrison." Sam answered. "Last I heard he was on sabbatical studying the Trobiand Islanders, why?"

"I think you'd better take a look at this." Kevin held out a sheet of paper. "He was found dead in his office this evening. Somebody killed him; I think it was that nephilim you've been looking for."

Dean walked over and took the paper from Sam. "A witness saw a guy with wings leaving his office this afternoon and the janitor found him when he went to clean tonight. Son of a bitch!"

"You act like you knew this professor." John said as he took the page to read it.

"He helped us out with translations a few times after Bobby died." Sam said. "He didn't deserve this. He wasn't a hunter. Why would he even be on Hadrian's radar?"

"I think I may be able to clear that up." Spicy said sashaying into the room. "Jackie gave me a message for Lucifer but he's not here and I have a feeling this is connected to that message."

The demon looked like she had gotten trapped in a bad 80s movie. She was wearing a bodysuit with tights and leg warmers. Teased hair and a head band completed the look.

"I know you're a demon but why do you look like you just escaped from an old Olivia Newton John video." John asked.

"Well Damn! Is there any such thing as an ugly Winchester man?" Spicy sidled up to John and gave him a grin. "You're making me rethink my aversion to older men!"

"Spicy! Stop flirting with my dad. He's a married man." Dean shouted. "Besides my mom would kick your ass."

"Spicy just give me the message." Sam sighed.

"Of course tall, royal and handsome. According to the female nephilim that is enjoying our 'hospitality', one of those fallen angels that fathered the nephilim was translating and recording some texts that God had dictated to Metatron. Supposedly that included the incantations that the creator used when bringing forth life. She thinks Hadrian is looking for these tablets which are older than cuneiform."

Sam frowned. "That would make it older than the oldest known writing. If Professor Morrison had stumbled across tablets like that…"

"Pack your bags boys, we've got a hunt." John said. "We need to know if this Hadrian found the tablets."

"I think we could use Cas' help with this one. Somebody needs to find out what Metatron put in those tablets." Sam said.

"I'll give Cas the heads up." Dean said. "You pack the Impala."

* * *

"Nathaniel, I must speak with Metatron immediately." Castiel said as he appeared in heaven next to where the disgraced scribe was spreading out blueprints.

"By speaking with him, I hope you do not imply smiting him." Nathaniel said, his childish face screwing up into a frown.

"It is not my intention but depending on the course of our discussion I cannot promise you that the temptation will not arise." Castiel honestly answered.

"If it does, control yourself." The seraph answered. "At least until Father's new throne is completed."

"And to what do I owe this displeasure, Castiel? Michael has reassigned me to the secretarial pool except when Nathaniel needs my help and other than that I'm stuck for eternity filing routine requisition requests in triplicate." Metatron said. "I have been banned not only from the base of God's throne once it is completed; I'm banned from the Garden. What misery have you come to heap on me now?"

"I have not come to further your punishment, I came to ask what you recorded of the creation?" Castiel said.

"Father only had me record the events as they unfolded." Metatron answered.

"I did not ask what father had told you to record, I asked what you had recorded." Castiel countered.

"I only recorded what he told me to record." Metatron said. "You may not believe this after what has happened, but I'm not stupid Castiel. Recording Father's methods would have been a highly dangerous move. Even if I had known how he had done it I wouldn't have recorded that information. If I had, I would have just created my own universe instead of casting out the angels in this one and locking down heaven."

"So there is no tablet telling of how to create life? Or how to resurrect the dead?" Castiel questioned.

They knowledge of resurrection is something that every angel is created with. There is no need for a tablet explaining it. And Father has always been jealous of his knowledge of creation." Metatron said. "What's with the twenty questions?"

"It seems that there are rumors floating that one of our brethren who sired nephilim was translating your work and that one of the tablets he was translating held the incantations father used when creating the cosmos." Castiel explained.

"Let me guess, you speak of Ezra?" Metatron sighed at Castiel's nod. "Figures. Look Ezra always had 'issues with his self-worth. He wanted a position with the Archangels but they all passed him over. Ezra's 'translations' were a falsehood he created hoping that Michael would choose him over Zachariah. Evidently our respected archangels weren't very gentle in letting him down. Raphael declared him inept, Lucifer wouldn't even consider him and Gabriel laughed in his face. Michael was his last chance and, well we all know who Michael chose."

"It would seem that Ezra's insecurities live on in rumors." Castiel said. "I pray you are telling the truth brother."

"I've been bitch slapped enough by those four assholes." Metatron said scowling at the thought of the archangels. "Believe me; I am not giving them reason to do it again."

* * *

"Agents, I figured you federal guys were going to show up sooner or later." The sheriff said as he sat in his office speaking to the Winchesters. "I wasn't expecting it to be National Security though. Guess I should have when I saw Morrison's file was flagged."

"We have a vested interest in his studies." John said.

"You must be talking about those old rocks with the scratches all over them." The sheriff nodded. "Do you think that's why he was killed? The murderer wasted his time then. The professor was forced to give them up about a month ago. Some people from the Smithsonian, something about the 'magnitude of the find'; something like that. Anyway Morrison had the rocks and all of his research confiscated. He bellyached to everyone in town that would listen."

"Thank you for your time Sheriff." John said. "One more thing, what was his address. We'd like to check his residence before we wrap this up."

"Just ask Sally to look it up for you. Lord knows the old woman needs to do something to justify her paycheck." The sheriff turned to a stack of files clearly dismissing the agents.

The group got the professor's home address from the Sheriff's secretary and made their way outside.

"So now we know your Professor found those tablets on his sabbatical." John said.

"Yeah but it's weird that the government is involved. Why confiscate everything from him?" Dean asked.

"We're talking about writing that predates Sumerian. That's one hell of an archeological find. You really can't measure the importance something like that would have in the Academic community." Sam said. "The bragging rights alone."

"So Uncle Sam nabbed the stuff so that they could have bragging rights?" Dean scoffed.

"It's one of those discoveries people will still be talking about hundreds of years from now." Sam shrugged. "Wars have been fought over less."

* * *

The Archangels had managed to get the shifter into one of the cells in heaven, but keeping it there was taking quite a bit of work. The cells had been created to hold angels and demons but this shifter had a core of humanity which required constantly repairing cracks and reinforcing the construction.

"This is not working." Raphael said as he noticed another crack. "We no sooner repair one weakness when another presents itself."

"Yeah, I kind of feel like that kid in the painting sticking my finger in a dyke to hold back the floodwaters." Gabriel agreed then added. "Don't even go there Luci."

"Brothers you appear to be having some difficulties." Castiel said as he appeared.

"No shit Sherlock!" Lucifer said. "This isn't exactly the brightest idea we've had in a millennium."

"Castiel, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be keeping an eye on things back in Lebanon." Michael demanded.

"I apologize for disobeying my orders Commander. But I believe that it is warranted and Uriel and Verchiel remain in the vicinity." Castiel explained.

"What could be so important that you're here Cassie?" Gabriel asked.

"I needed to consult with Metatron. Certain tablets have been found on Earth and the nephilim Zora warned us that they might present a danger. Metatron assures me that this is not the case, due to his fear of your wrath, I believe that he is being truthful." Castiel said.

"You have determined that they present no threat yet you have not returned to your post." Michael pointed out.

"Hadrian has resurfaced. He killed a human know to the Winchesters in an attempt to locate these tablets." Castiel pointed out. "I believed that you would wish to know of his activities."

"Damn straight we do." Lucifer said. "I suggest we try imprisoning this thing in hell. The cells there will hold a human soul. Then we get back to trying to find Hadrian. I will make it clear that you have the authority to come and go as you please Raphael."

"That would be for the best since stopping Hadrian is the priority." Raphael agreed.

"Especially now that we know he hasn't resurrected Abaddon." Gabriel added.

"How do you come to this conclusion?" Castiel asked.

"If he had, he wouldn't be running around looking for Ezra's tablet." Gabriel said. "He and Abaddon would be running around raising hell."

* * *

Sam, Dean and John stood in the foyer looking around Professor Morrison's modest home. It was a single story ranch three bedroom 2 bath house that had been meticulously cared for.

"So there's the master bedroom, and a guest bedroom. Looks like he used the third bedroom for an office." John said. "Dean you take the master bedroom, Sam the office. I'll check the guest room then start on the living room. You guys head to the kitchen when you're done."

Sam nodded and made his way down the hall to the room Morrison had been using as his home office. One wall was taken up by a built in bookcase. A variety of college textbooks occupied most of the shelves.

Dismissing the books Sam moved to the desk. A stack of unpaid sat on the desk along with several files. Sam flipped through them briefly before deciding they held nothing of interest. He tried to pull open the top drawer of the desk only to find that it was locked.

Looking around he found an old style letter opener under the stack of bills. It figured Morrison would have one like this. Sam used the tip of the blade to jimmy open the lock. Pulling the drawer open he softly said "Bingo." And pulled out a journal. Flipping through the pages he realized that the government didn't get everything. "Hey guys! I found something!"

Dean and john came through the door almost at the same time. Sam held up the journal. "Looks like they missed this. Morrison's journal."

"Anything important in it?" Dean asked.

Looks like he was keeping a detailed journal. Right down to making note of the coordinates of every place he stopped." Sam flipped the book open. "Listen to this:

_October 5_ _th_ _, my guide and I we caught in a sudden downpour and had to seek shelter from the rain. I know as a scientist I'm not supposed to be superstitious but I can't help but feel it was divine providence that brought us to this cave. The walls are covered in what can only be writing. It's similar to cuneiform but different and too far away from what was considered Sumeria. This means that we may have it all wrong; there may have been a civilization even older than the Sumerian civilization._

He knew he was onto something. I guess this was his way of protecting his discovery."


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't get why you're so surprised he's dead." Meg said as she stood in the sitting room of the expensive suite Belarus had reserved for the hunters. "Who in your inner circle hasn't died eventually? Then there's me, Clarence, Gabriel. You Winchesters should have a surgeon General's warning tattooed on your foreheads; 'Involving yourself in Winchester business may result in injury or a horrible death'."

"Meg that is enough." Belarus said as Sam stood up and stormed into his bedroom. "Allow them to mourn in peace."

"I think I have the right to speak up. After all I'm one of those who experienced the horrible death part." Meg said.

"Don't even try to act like you helping us was some noble effort Meg." Dean spoke up. "You were covering your own ass because of Crowley."

"I see why Raphael calls you a mud monkey. Do you honestly think I couldn't have saved my ass by giving Crowley what he wanted?" Meg asked. "I've put my ass on the line for you more than once Dean."

"Seriously Meg," Sam shouted from the other room. "Shut up!"

"Do as you have been ordered Meg." Belarus hissed. "Or do you wish for our young sovereign to demonstrate his power again?"

Meg huffed and dropped onto the couch. "So what is so important that Sam needs two bodyguards?"

"We will perform our duty, Meg." Belarus said. "It is not our place to question; Lucifer will inform us if he feels that we should know."

"I think it's less about Sam needing bodyguards and more about what Sam pulled out of that professor's desk." John said. "It looks like the good professor found proof of what that nephilim told us about the tablets Hadrian is looking for."

"That could be problematic." Belarus agreed. "I believe that we should return to the bunker so that this information can be safely stored behind wards."

* * *

"So Mikey, want to share with the class?" Gabriel asked. "You accepted what Castiel said without reacting. Why is that?"

"Because I'm acquainted with the particular tablet Castiel spoke of. When Ezra approached me, Zachariah was also under consideration. I chose to have both of them work on the translation." Michael shrugged. "Zachariah finished it first. The tablet had nothing to do with creation. I believe it was simply some of Metatron's own scribblings."

"What made you so sure of that?" Lucifer asked.

"Because it was some Father awful inappropriate verse about a 'nun from Nantucket'." Michael said disgusted.

Gabriel burst out laughing. "Ezra tried to pass off a dirty limerick as the word of our father?" The very thought sent the archangel into continued gales of laughter.

"I realize that the thought is amusing Gabriel, but Hadrian does not know this. He will continue to search for this tablet." Michael scolded.

"Oh lighten up Mike, it is funny." Lucifer chuckled. "But it's also to our favor since our favorite hunters found Professor Morrison's notes. We've got the perfect bait to put on our hook and catch Hadrian. It's why I sent Meg to Sam."

"Having two hell knights with him is going to attract attention." Gabriel said.

"True, that is exactly what was going through my mind at the time." Lucifer admitted.

"And of course you made sure that they are aware that they are being used as bait?" Michael asked then after a few silent seconds prompted, "Right Luce?"

"I may have forgotten to mention that to Meg." Lucifer shrugged.

"What!?" Gabriel exclaimed. "Dammit Luci, do you even think before you act?" He shook his head. "So we can call even more attention to them now since they'll be able to add an archangel to their list of bodyguards. For all that Sam has some powers due to his position as Hell's boy king, he's not ascended yet and neither is Dean. And John is just a fledgling!"

"I think that you should be giving them more credit than you do. They can take care of themselves." Lucifer said. "Have you forgotten that Sam tossed us in the pit? And who was it that bagged a couple of Archangels named Raphael and Gabriel in holy fire. And they didn't even know what you were at that point; they figured it out all on their own."

"You do realize that the only reason I stayed in that ring of fire was because I wanted to, just like Raph stayed because he wanted to." Gabriel said. "We all agreed that we wouldn't ever let any other angel know that it wouldn't kill us, it just hurts like a bitch. And Castiel was present both times."

"Gabriel go to them. You can explain what Lucifer neglected to." Michael ordered. "Lucifer come, let's see if your nephilim guests have any other secrets they wish to share."

* * *

"Mary, there is no need for worry, your sons are quite adept at what they do and they are in the company of their father." Uriel said. "Although they did not have a conventional upbringing, John Winchester prepared them well for a life as hunters."

"Uriel, do you have children?" Mary asked.

"I am an angelic warrior, we do not have children. Angels are created at our father's command." Uriel answered.

"Then you don't know what it means to have children." Mary said.

"Although we do not procreate, we do join in raising the flocks of fledglings that come after us." Uriel explained. "Like any human guardian we fret and worry over them, but we acknowledge their competency upon them reaching maturity. We do not baby them because they have a duty. We trust that we have raised them well. Trust that your husband has raised your sons well Mary, acknowledge their competence as warriors."

"It's not that easy." Mary said.

"What's not that easy?" John asked as the hunters and their demonic escorts appeared in the library of the bunker.

"John Winchester, knowing of your wife's past and how she was trained, do you trust her skills as a hunter?" Uriel asked.

"What?" John asked confused and a bit wary that he was being dragged in the middle of something.

"I do." Dean answered. When Sam gave Dean a questioning look Dean responded. "Dude, our mom is a badass."

"Even better." Uriel said. "Your son accepts that your skills are exceptional and if there is one thing that I have noticed in dealing with the vessels it is that they place you on a pedestal and would move heaven and for you. That he acknowledges your ability is proper. Just allow them the same."

The flutter of wings announced the arrival of a frowning Gabriel. "Uriel, aren't you and Mama Winchester supposed to be teaching right now? Well then get to it." He ordered when the seraph nodded.

"So what bug flew up your butt?" Dean asked.

"That crap you found at Morrison's? It's crap." Gabriel said. "Hadrian is looking for something that doesn't exist but he doesn't know that. So big bro sent you another hell knight to broadcast the fact that you found something."

"Morrison found evidence of written language older than cuneiform." Sam argued. "That's not crap."

"As far as Hadrian is concerned it is. But he doesn't know that. He is still going to be looking." Gabriel said.

"So you're saying Lucifer set out the mousetrap, and we're the cheese." John commented.

"Got it in one Winchester. And even I have to admit, it's a good plan; or rather it's a good plan now that you know about it." Gabriel corrected himself. "Instead of us dragging ass all over creation looking for him, we can get Hadrian to come right to us."

"This plan is risky." Belarus said. "But also quite simple in its brilliance. However I do not believe that such a small 'security detail' gives the impression of worth that such information deserves."

"That's why you're getting an archangel and a couple of seraphs on guard duty too." Gabriel explained. "Castiel, Balthazar and I are going to superglue ourselves to your asses also. And Michael is sending two more squads of angels to hang around town."

* * *

Jody walked into the sheriff's office and did a double take. She shook her head and made her way to her office. As usual Verchiel was there waiting with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Verchiel, why is the lobby full of angels?" She asked.

"Michael has ordered them here. He also gave instructions that they were to check in with you." The angel explained. "They will be under the command of Gabriel while they are here. It has also been suggested that you speak to Gabriel and the Winchesters regarding this situation."

"Situation? What situation?" Jody asked concerned.

"The archangels wish for us to be prepared when Hadrian arrives." Verchiel said.

"Hadrian? As in the murdering winged dick that is half angel and half human nephilim Hadrian?" Jody asked.

"Is there another that we should be concerned with?" The angel asked seriously.

Jody shook her head and picked her keys back up from where she had dropped them on her desk. With a sigh she said, "Well come on. Let's see what sort of mess they boys have gotten themselves into now."


	21. Chapter 21

"Well there goes the damned neighborhood." Dean said as he handed beers to John and Sam. "What is Baldie doing here?" Dean glared at Zachariah who had just arrived in a flutter of feathers.

The seraph snorted before turning to Gabriel. "I spoke with Professor Morrison." He handed the archangel a folder. "This is a list of the research he had hidden in his home." Zachariah then turned to Dean. "However, he was a bit miffed with you Winchesters when I told him that he might still be happily alive and digging through ruins if he hadn't crossed paths with you two mud monkeys."

John reached out and placed a restraining hand on Sam's arm. "Should I call Mary and tell her that you're bothering the boys Zachariah?"

Gabriel snickered when the seraph gulped. "I was just leaving." Zachariah quickly fluttered away.

"Uh, did we miss something?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Zachariah has a healthy respect for your mother." John said with a bit of a smirk.

"Respect?" Gabriel snorted. "He's terrified of your mother. He showed up at the Roadhouse and your mother beat him like a government mule. Virgil still gets a kick out of the fact that Michael's right hand man got his ass kicked by Mary for messing with her kids."

"See Sam, I told you mom was awesome." Dean said giving his brother a playful shove.

"Okie dokie, let's see if you chuckleheads got everything." Gabriel said comparing the list to the items the hunters had found. "Yep, looks like everything is here." The archangel snapped his fingers copying all of the items and then snapped them again making the copies disappear. "Lucifer wants to take a gander at the professor's discovery. That should help him find it."

"I thought you said this stuff was useless?" John questioned.

"We think it's useless, but Luci figures better safe than sorry." Gabriel said as he snapped up a huge slice of angel food cake buried under a mound of strawberry whipped cream frosting. "This way we can be sure nothing jumps up to bite us in the ass later. And I agree with him. There's nothing worse than being caught with your angelic boxers around your ankles.

Dean frowned. "Eww. That's a visual I could've done without."

"Figuratively speaking." Gabriel added with a smirk. "Anyhoo, crossing your I's and dotting your T's never hurt anybody."

"Uh you got it backwards." Sam said. "It's cross your T's and dot your I's."

"I was speaking to Deano, backwards seems to be his normal state."

* * *

"I don't mean to question your judgment Lucifer, but shouldn't somebody be keeping an eye on hell?" Alistair asked as he waited for the archangel to finish checking the copy of Professor Morrison's journal.

"Jack and Crowley can handle it." Lucifer said unconcerned. "I want to make sure that there's nothing about this damned journal that could cause us trouble." Lucifer turned around and lifted his head squinting at something off in the distance. "Besides, Jack and Jed are loyal to me because I give them free rein to indulge their hobbies and Crowley has too much of a conscience to stab me in the back now. It's this way." Lucifer began walking toward a stand of trees.

"Alright. Then why don't you tell me why we're strolling around this tropical paradise?" Alistair asked.

Lucifer let out a deep sigh. "I'm not the first angel to fall, many others fell before me; they chose to walk around down here on Earth thumbing their noses at heaven and our father by reproducing with female mud monkeys. At first we all turned a blind eye to it. I think we all thought it was just a phase and they would lose interest. The old man however, was not amused."

"That was how the nephilim came into being?" Alistair asked.

"Yes. Michael and Raphael found it…troubling. Gabriel really didn't have an opinion, probably because he was too busy flitting here and there carrying God's word. Me? I really didn't give a rat's ass one way or the other." Lucifer continued. "Eventually it became a bit of a sore spot with our father and he began to speak of the offspring as abominations. That led to a lot of disagreements among the archangels. In the end Father had his way and the other than a handful, the fallen and their offspring were destroyed."

"How exactly does that lead to us being here?" Alistair asked growing impatient.

"Well if you would shut up and stop interrupting me, I was getting to that." Lucifer said turning to glare at the demon who held his hands up in a placating manner. "Now, as I was saying. Other than a handful they were all destroyed. Among those we destroyed was a fallen by the name of Ezra, he was an ambitious one."

"And this Ezra is why we are here?" Alistair asked and then at Lucifer's glare said. "Sorry."

"Yes, I need to know if Ezra actually left something behind or if this is just his standard bullshit." Lucifer said.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes. Alistair finally had to break the silence. "If all these other angels fell before you did, how is it that you ended up as the king of hell?"

"They were angels, but I am an archangel." Lucifer said. "They may have been powerful but comparing an angel to an archangel is like comparing a Chihuahua to a Rottweiler; the Chihuahua may make a lot of noise and like they are dangerous but in the end you can dropkick their ass into next week. You don't want to try that with a Rottweiler, they will eat your ass alive. And all of us archangels at one point or another have been known to smite our own to make a point. Every angel knows this; they don't want to be on our bad side. When I showed up, they all broke their backs bowing and scraping."

Lucifer stopped in front of a dark opening and then consulted the diary again. "This is it, let's go."

Alistair followed his king inside the cave. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"I have no idea. There could be nothing in this cave or there could be anything including ancient angelic weapons. "We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary."

Lucifer made his way to the back wall where the professor had made his discovery. "Zachariah, get your annoying ass down here pronto."

"Lucifer." The seraph gave a haughty sniff. "I work for your brother; a bit of respect would be appreciated."

"Decipher that and I'll consider it. Obviously Ezra wrote it." Lucifer said. "I want to know what it says."

Zachariah studied the writing for a few moments. "You are a stuck up pretty boy; Raphael's lips are glued to Michael's ass, Gabriel only moves as fast as he does because there's nothing between his ears to slow him down and Michael is an overbearing dictator. Anything else?"

Lucifer glared at the seraph. "I should smite you where you stand."

"You wanted to know what it says." Zachariah gestured toward the wall. "That is what it says. Ezra obviously had a low opinion of the archangels. I would say he got what was coming to him. Now is there anything else you need. If not, I need to get back to the search for Hadrian."

"No, go make yourself useful." Lucifer said.

* * *

"I swear you two are like Pigpen in the old Peanuts comic strip. It's like wherever you go there's this big cloud of trouble that follows you around." Jody said. "I used to think the world was a logical place and then Bobby and you pulled me into all this hunting stuff. But I guess it's better to know what's happening than to walk around with your heads in the clouds."

"Look at the bright side, as long as they are around you can avoid the boring stakeouts" Balthazar said. "And since you're not on boring stakeouts you're not stuffing your face with powdered donuts so you don't have to worry about Cop's Ass Syndrome. There's a reason those veterans on the force tend to be pear shaped."

"Balthazar, isn't there someone out there somewhere that you haven't had an orgy with?" Gabriel asked.

"Only in this building." The seraph snarked.

"Can we not talk about Balthazar's sex life?" Dean said. "I just ate."

"I think that's a really good idea." Jody said. "So you really think that this Hadrian is going to show up here in town?"

"Actually we're hoping not, but it never hurts to be careful. We're actually going to try to set a trap for him away from here but it will take some time to set it up and bait it." Gabriel said. "In the meantime Michael has sent another squadron to protect the town. I've already spoken to them and they know that you are the law around here, so you shouldn't have any problems with them."


	22. Chapter 22

Andy Gallagher looked around at the room wondering how he had gotten there and where there was. It was definitely not a place he would go willingly it looked like something out of Buckingham palace. A man stood there with a condescending smile on his face.

"Andrew, thank you for arriving so promptly. I am Zachariah and we have something to discuss. Have a seat." Zachariah said. "Are you hungry?" A large order of nachos smothered in chili and cheese appeared in front of Andy.

"I'm not hungry." Andy said out loud then in his mind sent a push in the direction of the man, _'Tell me where I am.'_

The man, Zachariah, chuckled. "Your 'gift' doesn't work on angels Andrew. However I already intended to answer your question. Now sit down!"

"Angel huh?" Andy said. "You don't look like any angel I imagined."

"No angel looks like any angel any human has imagined. Your tiny little brains cannot comprehend us in our true forms which is why we take vessels. But believe me I am an angel. You will believe soon enough." Zachariah said leaning back in his own seat. "The last thing you remember is being in hell. Lucifer gave you to Michael and Michael sent you here. The humans who have been in this room usually refer to it as the 'Green' room."

"I remember them, wait where are the kids?" Andy looked around alarmed.

"The little ones are in heaven. I believe that their heaven is a Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie. They are stuffing themselves with cheap pizza and playing Skeeball." Zachariah said. "Lily is with them. You however will not be going to heaven just yet. We have a job for you."

"What job?" Andy asked.

"The one Azazel created you for. Sam Winchester has taken his place at Lucifer's side in hell; you will be a part of his entourage. You will keep an eye on Jake Talley. If he steps out of line you will report it to me and to Lucifer." Zachariah said. "For all that the mud monkeys down there are oblivious, these are dangerous times for heaven and hell and we need to employ every advantage that we have. Ergo, you have earned a first-class ticket on the Resurrection Express."

Zachariah raised his hand and waved. "Bye bye. Have a nice trip." The Green room disappeared, replaced by the sensation of falling.

Andy was surprised when instead of splattering on the ground he found himself frantically digging through dirt. The angel could have warned him that being resurrected meant you suddenly found yourself buried alive. He just managed to get his hand through the dirt covering him when it was grasped and he was pulled out of his impromptu tomb. He found himself string up at a man in a trench coat.

"Welcome back." The man said.

"Let me guess," Andy coughed clearing his throat of the dust. "You're an angel."

"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord, yes. I will take you to Sam." Cas replied.

* * *

Crowley sat at his desk regarding the soul in front of him carefully. "I take it that you understand the magnitude of his decision? You will be expected to perform your duty without incident. Screwing up in this army doesn't earn you an Article 15, it earns you a trip to the rack, and I can guarantee you that Dean Winchester will make a special trip to hell to be the one to torture you on that rack."

"I know what's expected of me and I know that I'm spending eternity here. Knowing that, I'd be stupid not to do everything in my power to make my stay as painless as possible." Jake Talley said. "Besides I don't have anything against Sam, he's a nice guy. Staying on his good side is in my best interests after all."

"Spoken like a true demon." Crowley snarked. "You'll have a fairly easy job, the moose knows how to take care of himself so it's not like you're guarding some helpless milksop. And you're not the only one of Azazel's little projects that's getting drafted to the cause. It will be like a class reunion."

"Not Ava or Ansem I hope." Jake asked.

Crowley waved a dismissive hand. "Those two are too busy learning that the only thing a hellhound likes chewing on better than a human soul is a demon. No, heaven is sending down Andy. I think between the two of you, Dean's overprotective streak and Sam himself; our boy king should be quite safe."

"What about Lucifer?" Jake said. "He still wants to see me suffer."

"He is forgoing his revenge as long as you fill your side of things. Whose idea did you think this was?" Crowley snarked. "You thought this was Sam's idea? He may not want you tortured, but I don't think he's ready to add you to his Facebook friends page just yet. Report to Belarus, he will fully brief you on what you need to know."

* * *

"I thought you were against Metatron's suggestion, Gabriel. You were very vocal in pointing out what a bad idea it was not even a month ago." Michael said.

"Yeah well a month ago we were trying to kill her. She took care of that herself." Gabriel said. "Now we have Hadrian trying to resurrect her. I say we let Metatron help us bring him back for the same reason I was against it before, he will do everything in his power to protect her."

"I don't understand how you think to apply the same rational to such polar reactions." Raphael said.

"Baby brother actually is on to something here," Lucifer interrupted. "Samael didn't like the idea of Hadrian and Abaddon together, in fact he hated it. If he knew Hadrian was trying to resurrect her, there'd be hell to pay."

"And if she tells him about how we planned to kill her, what then?" Raphael asked. "Do we just trust that he will do the right thing and choose us over her?"

"No. I talk to him, father to father." Gabriel said. "I think I can understand and predict his emotions and reactions better than any one of us."

"We're supposed to depend on you to talk to him?" Raphael snorted.

"Yes, I have kids, you don't." Gabriel said.

Michael sighed. "I think we need an outside opinion." He closed his eyes for a moment and Mary Winchester appeared in the room.

"This had better be important," she looked at heaven's commander. "I was in the middle of making lunch for the boys."

"You are yet a fledgling Mary, but you should learn that nothing is more important than a summons from the commander of the host." Michael chided gently.

"When it comes to Dean and Sam, God himself comes in second place." Mary countered. "When it comes to my children nothing and I do mean nothing comes ahead of them."

"And I rest my case," Gabriel said. "Kids change your priority if you're any kind of parent. They come ahead of everything. And say what you will about Samael, he was always a good father."

"That is true; Abaddon did not become what she is until after his death." Lucifer said.

"Mary, tell me, if you had been alive when Ruby was with Sam; what would you have done?" Michael asked.

"Well Lucifer would still be in timeout because I would have torn her limb from limb, and Lilith too." Mary said fiercely. "If I hadn't weakened myself protecting Sam from that damned elemental that had taken over my house, I still would have done it. Dead or not."

"And if your boys were planning some serious mischief?" Michael questioned.

"Well they are a bit big for me to handle, but that's why they have a father. John would certainly take them in hand." Mary replied.

"Please tell me that you are not considering this Michael. He's fallen." Raphael said.

"In case you've forgotten little brother, so was I. I got a second chance and I'm the devil." Lucifer said. "But I can see the merit of bringing him back. Gabriel can talk to him in a way that he will understand and fallen or not; Samael never blatantly disobeyed father's edicts. I think we should offer him the chance to come home if possible."

* * *

"Jesus H Christ in a hand basket Cas! Stop doing that!" Dean yelled as he dropped his beer on the floor.

"My apologies, Dean. We were looking for Sam." Castiel said.

Dean finally noticed the person at Castiel's side. "Andy? Well hell nobody stays dead these days do they? He's in his room, taking a nap. Belarus had him studying royal codes of conduct all morning. But you might want to warn him before you spring Andy on him. He wasn't in a very good mood after spending the morning surrounded by demons."

Castiel nodded before disappearing and reappearing in Sam's room. Sam was sprawled on the bed snoring softly with Ajax curled up at his side. The hellhound lifted his head and growled then identifying Castiel laid his head back down on his paws and closed his eyes.

The seraph had spent enough time around the Winchesters to know that Dean would totally take advantage of the opportunity. Pulling out his cell phone he snapped a picture of the two before returning to the kitchen where Dean had just finished cleaning up the broken glass.

"Sam appeared to be sleeping peacefully," He held the camera out to the hunter. "I was loathe to disturb him."

"Good idea. That damned hellhound gets cranky when you try to wake Sam up." Dean said. "I know he's supposed to be guarding the bunker but he stays glued to Sammy's ass making sure he gets his beauty sleep."

"It is understandable, Ajax recognizes Sam's position." Castiel said.

"So what about Andy?" Dean asked. "What's he got to do with Sam?" Dean asked.

"Michael ordered Zachariah to send him to Sam and Lucifer has ordered Crowley to brief Jake." Castiel explained. "It seems that Azazel's children will take their place as Sam's entourage. I believe that this is why Belarus has been tutoring him."


	23. Chapter 23

"Sam, let's just say that they are your royal entourage." Belarus said. "We have spoken many times about the need for you to act in accordance with your standing as Lucifer's second in command of hell. The Hell Knights rightfully belong to Lucifer; for all that they serve you now. Jake, Andy and others will belong to you in the same way."

Sam sat at the conference table, Ajax leaning against his leg as Sam absently scratched at the hell hound's fur. "And who else are you going to dig up? Andy was okay, and Jake well at least I could understand how he reacted, that was his training."

"Lucifer and Michael have been going through candidates and the do have another but she is not of your generation. There have been several generations of 'special' children. Most of your generation did not reach adulthood so they have had to expand their search." Castiel answered. "You will soon be joined by a young woman named Rosario Montoya. She was born in Portugal in 1894. I understand that Gabriel is blessing her with the gift of English so that she can communicate with you."

"So what is her special talent?" Dean asked. "All of Azazel's kids had some kind of psychic thing going for them."

"She is pyro kinetic." Belarus said. "She died on her 22nd birthday of Spontaneous Human Combustion."

Dean stood up and muttered. "Awesome, I guess I'd better check the damned fire extinguishers. The last thing we need is some hot-headed bitch burning the place down around our ears."

Sam watched Dean leave then turned to the angel and demon. "How many of Azazel's kids are you planning to saddle me with?"

"The exact number is unknown Sam. Lucifer and Michael will determine the number." Castiel answered.

"And I have no say in it?" Sam grumbled.

Belarus gave a long suffering sigh. "Sam, do you retain any of the instruction that I give? You outrank every demon in hell or out of it; your authority is second only to Lucifer. Your intelligence level is well above average, I made it a point to review your academic record. Your SAT scores were impressive enough to garner you letter of acceptance from both Princeton and Harvard but you chose to attend Stanford because they were offering you a full scholarship."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked.

"It means that you are a smart young man. You should be able to figure out how to handle this." Belarus said.

* * *

"So you must be Mary Winchester."

Mary looked up to find a woman dressed in a police uniform standing in the doorway to her office. The woman had a diaper bag slung over her shoulder and was holding a baby seat.

"Yes, I'm Mary." Mary looked at the woman curiously.

"I'm Jody Mills, a friend of you boys." Jody said setting the carrier down on the desk and extending her hand.

"Sheriff Jody Mills?" Mary said. "I've heard so much about you from Bobby Singer. And who is this little one?" Mary asked turning her attention to the baby seat.

"Well I've been calling her Angelica. The boys haven't gotten around to giving her a name yet and I couldn't just keep calling her 'the baby'." Jody said.

"The boys?" Mary's face darkened. "Not my boys."

"Actually, yes. But it's not what you're thinking." Jody explained. "Abaddon attacked her mother and Raphael did all he could, but he was only able to save this little sweetheart. But evidently, she carries Winchester blood, a distant cousin or something. I've been watching her but she really needs to be with her family."

Mary leaned down and lifted the baby. "Angelica huh? That's an awfully big name for such a tiny girl. But I think you'll grow into it and wrap a few Winchester men around your little finger while you do it."

"A few Winchester men?" Jody asked.

"Well Henry missed most of John's childhood and John always wanted a little girl." Mary said as she smiled down at the baby. "We were planning on trying again when Sammy was older. So I guess now the boys get to have that little sister we intended them to have."

"I'm glad she'll have family." Jody said glancing at her watch. "I need to get back to the station. I promised Verchiel I wouldn't be gone long."

"Oh and I'm sure we all expect Aunt Jody to stop by and visit regularly." Mary smiled as the other woman was turning to leave.

* * *

Gabriel was sitting in his office in Heaven reading the scroll that Zachariah had brought to him.

"Well is this the scroll that you wanted or not?" the seraph asked. "I do have other duties that don't include being your errand boy. I believe that was Balthazar's job."

"Yeah well Balthazar got promoted and until I find a replacement, you're it." Gabriel said as he quickly scribbled something on a piece of parchment.

Zachariah let out a loud sigh. "So you are really taking this idea of resurrecting Samael seriously when it comes from Metatron?"

"Considering the fact that we don't have a better idea, yes. We are taking it seriously." Gabriel said.

"So you're willing to play God?" Zachariah asked. "That is what you are planning to do when you get right down to it, play God."

"Dad isn't exactly telling us to stop now is he?" Gabriel snapped.

"No he isn't, but did you stop to think that he is testing you?" Zachariah asked. "It is clear now that he didn't want the apocalypse either and he did nothing to stop us then. He let us rush headlong into fire and get burnt."

Gabriel stuck the peacock quill he had been using into the inkwell and leaned back in his seat. "Well sit down Zach. Obviously you have something to say so sit your ass down and say it."

Zachariah settled himself into the metal folding chair that had appeared next to the archangel's desk with a bit of distaste and made a show of straightening his jacket. "Have you read the entire ritual?"

"Not yet, Metatron just gave us the list of items we would need for it." Gabriel said.

"I figured as much." Zachariah produced a scroll and handed it to Gabriel. "You might want to read the entire thing and then decide if you really want to perform this particular ritual." Zachariah now leaned back in his chair, imitating Gabriel's pose.

Gabriel scanned the document and then looked up at the seraph in alarm. "Sacrifice the majority of the reapers? Death would have our asses!"

"That is the conclusion that I came to." Zachariah said. "Our brother has already bound him once and he was not at all pleased. Killing his reapers and then binding him on top of it? Abaddon would be the least of our worries."

"We wouldn't have any worries because Death would just wipe out everything." Gabriel said. "So much for that idea."

"Not exactly, there is another ritual but it means creating a special reaper, an heir for Death so to speak. A reaper responsible for the souls of monsters, a reaper whose job is to make sure Eve's children end up where they belong. No more sneaking off to Limbo. It has to be someone who has worn the ring and defeated the lesser horsemen." Zachariah suggested as he handed another scroll to the archangel. "And we have the perfect candidate, Dean Winchester."

"Dean has to be willing according to this. That is easier said than done and Dad already claimed him as a guardian." Gabriel said.

"Actually, I don't believe that our father would see a conflict. Sam Winchester has been claimed as a guardian and he is Lucifer's heir." Zachariah said. "It comes down to how badly Dean wants Abaddon dead. This is a way to save people after all. And he is familiar with Purgatory."

Gabriel looked over the ritual again. "You're right he is familiar with Purgatory and in this case he would dominion over the Leviathan also. Good job Zach."

The seraph snorted. "It is what you don't pay me the big bucks for after all."

* * *

The Winchester family and the assembled humans, angels and demons at the bunker were just sitting down for a meal when Meg arrived with the Nephilim Zora. Balthazar sighed and stood up heading to the kitchen to get extra plates.

"I'm not staying." Meg said. "Just making a nephilim delivery." Zora was looking at the group shyly.

"What is she doing here?" Dan asked. "I thought you were going to keep her in lockdown for her own good."

"The bunker is protected." Sam said. "Besides, she's disrupting things. She makes most of the demons uncomfortable. Lucifer and I figured if she's here in the bunker she can help out a lot more. She can help out with the Hadrian sightings." Sam stood up and took the nephilim's arm, guiding her over to his seat.

"Since you've got things in hand, I need to head back to the school. Castiel and I are working with your two young hunters." Meg said. "I can definitely tell she's been learning hunting tricks from you Dean. Did you even try to teach her to have a plan before rushing into things? She's died in every scenario we tested her on. How on Earth was she hunting vampires and surviving?"

"Someone else was coming up with the plan and they were hunting vampires that had just been turned and didn't even know what they were." Dean said. "If you can teach Krissy to use a little caution, I'll thank you; because she never listened to what me and Sammy said."

"That girl was stubborn from the day she was born." John said. "I told her father to keep her out of the life but then again he was stubborn too. I guess she got it honest."

Meg gave a snort of laughter. "Oh by the way Dean, Sam; your mother wants you to know you've got some 'splaining to do." The demon gave an evil smile before disappearing.

John looked at the boys. "What did you do now?"

* * *

Nathaniel was returning Metatron to his heavenly cell when he caught sight of the pissed off archangel standing there. Then angel immediately dropped to his knees dragging the scribe down with him.

"Nathaniel, you are excused." Gabriel bit off before Metatron sailed through the air to slam against the back wall of his cell. "You just never learn do you?"

Metatron got to his knees. "I don't know, maybe if you tell me what I am supposed to have done now."

"A smart assed attitude will only dig you a deeper hole at this point Metatron, so I suggest that you remember exactly who and what you are talking to." Gabriel said as his true voice bled through.

Metatron knelt and formally addressed the archangel "Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord, Herald of Heaven, and Pillar of God's Throne, Blessed of The Divine Presence; I haven't got a damned clue about what you are pissed off at me for so I humbly beg that you tell me what put your panties in a twist this time."

"Bind Death to get Samael back, you didn't think that was an important requirement of that ritual that we would need to know?" Gabriel asked.

"I knew that you wouldn't even entertain the possibility if you knew." Metatron admitted.

"So you deliberately sought to manipulate us?" Gabriel demanded. "Did you think Death would be happy about being bound by Archangels again? He's still pissed that Lucifer did it during the apocalypse and here you are suggesting that we do it again?"

"It was the only way! Abaddon is a threat, rare as it is, I agree with you Archs about that." Metatron said. "I don't want to see the Earth destroyed, it would mean the destruction of humans and they still have so many stories yet to tell." Metatron said. "Father gave me that ritual to hold on to eons ago. He said to use it only as a last resort. And this whole situation screams last resort to me."

Gabriel produced a scroll. "You didn't think that maybe you should have told us about this one first?'"

Metatron took the scroll and scanned over it. "Where did this come from? That is not my writing, I have never seen this before but had I known about it, I would have suggested it."

"I got it from Zachariah." Gabriel said calming down. His grace told him that the scribe was speaking the truth.

"And you don't recognize whose hand it is written in Gabriel?" Metatron asked. "As his messenger, you should have recognized right off that this is father's writing."

Gabriel snatched the scroll back and studied it. "Well damn!"


	24. Chapter 24

"Guys, he honestly didn't know." Gabriel said. "It was Zachariah that found it and brought it to my attention."

"As much as I'd like to smite the slimy bastard myself, Gabriel is right. Metatron didn't know about this ritual." Raphael confirmed.

"So we have to somehow get Death to come here, and get him and Dean Winchester to agree to it?" Balthazar snarked. "We may as well bend over and kiss our asses goodbye right now. Even if Death doesn't smite us all considering how high up we are on his shit list thanks to Lucifer, Dean would see all of creation circle the drain before he agrees."

"Perhaps not, Dean has made an agreement with Death before to save Sam's soul from the cage." Castiel added.

"True, but it was a temporary matter. There's a huge difference between 24 hours and eternity." Michael noted. "And then there is still the matter of getting Death to come without singeing our wings as soon as he sees us."

"It's still better than the alternative." Lucifer said. "The old man is forgiving, but even God's patience has its limits."

"I would suggest that we take one item at a time." Uriel suggested. "If we can convince Dean first, he could summon Death with less risk."

"And how exactly are we supposed to convince him?" Lucifer queried.

"Bribery!" Gabriel said at the same time Castiel said "Cheeseburgers…and pie."

* * *

"So Abaddon killed her mother and Raphael delivered her and then dumped her in your laps?" John asked.

"Her mother was a distant cousin of mom's" Sam explained. "Descended from the original Campbell clan that came over during the Colonial Era."

"John you know you wanted a girl so bad you kept insisting that I was going to have a girl when I was pregnant with Sam." Mary said as she placed the baby in John's arms.

"So that explains why you're such a girl Sammy." Dean teased.

"Bite me Dean." Sam said. "We had kind of arranged for her to stay with Jody."

"I'm aware of that since Jody brought her to me." Mary said. "She's family John, so dig up those old memories and dust them off Daddy. We have a new baby girl to take care of." Mary crossed her arms as John gave her a guarded look. "What?"

"Uh, I kind of changed my mind about wanting a little girl when Dean hit puberty. I kept imaging how I would react if some kid like him showed up at my front door wanting to take my daughter out on a date." John said sheepishly.

Mary snorted. "I guess he just takes after his father then, doesn't he? It's not like you ever lacked female companionship before you left to join the marines. The entire town of Lawrence breathed a sigh of relief since they wouldn't have to lock up their daughters anymore."

"I take it we're adopting at our age?" John sighed.

"Yes, it would do these two good to have a little sister." Mary said and turned to her sons. "And since the two of you couldn't spare a couple of minutes to give her a name, Jody did it for you; meet your sister, Angelica."

* * *

Hadrian paced back and forth as he waited for the demon. So far nothing in the records he had stolen from that Professor had been of any worth. According to his translators, the entire record was nothing more than a verbose rant against archangels and heaven itself. And while this was disappointing, it was not completely worthless; he had gained insight into the personalities of the archangels.

Michael was rigid in his thinking. Everything was black or white for heaven's commander, there were no shades of gray. Raphael was a follower, incapable of original thought that would follow Michael like a lost puppy. Lucifer was ineffectual, at most a pretty ornament to stand as proof of the creator's ability to create beauty. Gabriel was a glorified delivery boy.

Hadrian had already crossed two of the archangels off of his list, certain that they would pose no threat. Michael however was a threat and it was clear that Raphael would follow Michael's lead. It was Michael that he truly had to watch for. As heaven's leader, it was clear that the host would do whatever he commanded. Hadrian stopped pacing and picked the book back up. Now that he had sorted out the intel on the leaders, it was time to study the army.

* * *

"Wow this Ezra really doesn't think much of the Archangels." Kevin said as he closed another one of the folders on the flash drive Gabriel had transferred Professor Morrison's information onto. "He makes them out to be inept, incompetent, stupid and lazy."

"So it would seem." Henry said. "That could work in our favor. If he thinks they are as useless as Ezra made them out to be, there's a good chance that he will underestimate them."

Gertie chuckled. "If all I had to go on was this, I'd be chasing them around the bunker with a broom."

"Chasing who around the bunker?" Gabriel asked as he and Castiel appeared in the library.

"You and your brothers, Ezra didn't have a very high opinion of you." Henry explained.

"Eh, the feeling was mutual. Ezra was a waste of grace." Gabriel said as he picked up a translation and started reading. "As usual, blaming everyone else for his shortcomings." Gabriel sat the paper back down. "We need to call a 'family' meeting. We may have a way to bring Samael back without dirtying our own hands but we're going to need Dean's help."

"I take it there is a reason you're telling us this." Henry prompted.

"It may take so effort to convince him. It would require him making an agreement with Death." Castiel explained making air quotes to emphasize 'agreement'.

"What exactly is it that you need him to do?" Gertie asked. "I've found him to be quite helpful and agreeable, most of the time."

"Oh nothing big," Gabriel snorted. "Just become a reaper."

Kevin snorted. "No wonder you're asking for help. The chances of that happening are slim to none."

"Which is why we are requesting your assistance?" Castiel said. "He would reap supernatural entities and hold much the same position with Death that Sam already holds with Lucifer. In return Death could be convinced to return Samael."

"Henry and I have been working our way through those books by Carver Edlund and correct me if I am wrong; but didn't everyone Death resurrect in Sioux Falls turn out to be a zombie?" Gertie asked.

"Death raised them as revenants. He did not raise them intact." Castiel said. "It was Death that rescued Sam's soul from the cage."

"Look that bag of bones can raise anyone that he wishes with or without a soul. In this case I think he would agree to what we want since he has a vested interest." Gabriel said. "If Hadrian raises Abaddon her goal will be to destroy heaven. Heaven goes and everything goes the entire program known as existence ends up out of whack. Death likes things orderly; you die when your number is up. If Hadrian and Abaddon get their way, everybody's number comes up at the same time."

"And that would disturb him." Henry concluded.

"It will twist his panties up so tight; his testicles will pop out of his nostrils." Gabriel colorfully agreed.


	25. Chapter 25

Sam was settled on the couch awkwardly trying to feed Angelica and wearing more formula than was making it into the baby's mouth. Mary was unpacking several Walmart bags full of baby items on the conference table. John and Dean were trying to figure out the instructions to put together the baby furniture that Mary had insisted on buying.

"Aww look at this domestic little scene. You Winchesters are so cute." Gabriel said as he, Henry and Castiel entered the conference room.

Henry made his way over to the couch and sat down taking the baby from Sam. "So this is my new granddaughter? She's cute as a button."

Gabriel snapped his fingers putting together the furniture. "Let's not get sidetracked by the fact that the spout is cute Henry. We have something important to discuss remember?"

"I get the feeling that we may not like what is about to be discussed." Mary said with a frown setting a frilly dress down on the table. "What's going on?"

"Perhaps Dean will require a bacon cheeseburger and pie at this point?" Castiel suggested.

"Let's not resort to bribery until we have to Cas." Gabriel said. "Henry might be able to reason with him after all."

"Okay, what do you feathered asshats want now?" Dean asked earning a smack from Mary.

"Language Dean, Your baby sister is in the room." Mary said sternly.

"In that case," Gabriel snapped his fingers and Angelica disappeared. "Gertie and Kevin are keeping an eye on her. The language is only going to get worse from this point."

"Just spit it out, what now?" Dean asked.

"We require your assistance Dean, but we fear that you will not be willing to give it. It would require you making a deal." Castiel blurted out.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Sam is like second in command of hell; he can just order demons to do whatever. Why would I need to make a deal?" Dean asked.

"It's not a demon deal; it's a deal with Death we need you to make." Henry said. "We need you to get Death to bring Samael back for us."

"You want me to sell my soul to Death?"

"The last time you sold your soul; you gave the apocalypse a kick in the ass and started the ball rolling. Nope you keep your soul. You agree to become a reaper." Gabriel explained. "But a special reaper. You would reap the souls of supernatural creatures and take them to Purgatory."

"Purgatory? Been there, done that, got the tee shirt; no thanks." Dean said.

"The situation would be different in this case, Dean. You would hold dominion over all the creatures in Purgatory, including the Leviathan." Castiel said. "Even Dick Roman would have to bow to your authority."

"That doesn't change the fact that you want me to make some sort of deal with Death." Dean argued. "Besides, I thought you douche wads had a way to bring Samael back."

"We would have to pretty much spit in dad's face to do it." Gabriel explained. "I don't particularly want to push the envelope any more than we already have."

"Dean, our father has been lenient in what actions we have chosen to take so far, but to bring Samael back using the ritual that Metatron gave to us would be a blasphemy that we all fear will not be overlooked." Castiel said. "Yes this ritual does require you to make a deal with Death but this deal would also gain you much. You would be to Death much what Sam is currently to Lucifer."

"Wait, he'd be like Death's heir or something?" Sam asked.

"Sort of. You pretty much are the heir to the throne. When Luci's not available Crowley reports to you, Jack calls you with updates and Spicy asks you for orders which has freed Lucifer up to take care of what we're going through now with Abaddon. And even when we finally get this whole thing taken care of, he's the Morningstar, that means responsibilities upstairs he needs to take care of and you get to pick up the slack when that happens." Gabriel explained. "We're talking about Deano pretty much doing the same thing, but for Death."

"What makes you think he'll even go for something like that?" Dean asked.

"Death seems to hold some affection for you Dean. This would not be the first deal you have made with him since he did agree to retrieve Sam's soul from the cage for you." Castiel said. "Since then you have gone to Purgatory and you have laid eyes on more than one reaper in their true form. I believe that is a part of why Death is more indulgent towards you."

"So just because I can see those ugly sons of bitches, I'm supposed to agree to be Death's bitch?" Dean asked.

"No." Henry interrupted quietly. "You're supposed to be a Winchester. Winchesters bite the bullet and do what needs doing whether we like it or not. I didn't like missing out on my son's childhood, but it had to be done. I'm sure Sam didn't like jumping in the cage with not one but two archangels both of whom would focus their attention on him, but he did it. I'm sure your father could think of better things to do with his soul than trade it for your life, but he did it. That's what it means to be a son of the Winchester line. Seems to me you're the only one who hasn't proven you're a Winchester."

"Dean it's not so bad. I mean Belarus can get on my nerves with all his 'act like the royalty you are' lectures but things really haven't changed in any way that I can't handle." Sam said. "You were the one always telling me saving people was the family business. If this is what it takes to save people, are you going to avoid it just to prove a point? Is it that important to you that no one thinks you're Death's bitch?"

"Sammy, you don't understand." Dean started.

"No Dean, I really do understand." Sam said. "When Lucifer first popped out of the cage he was weak. Michael could have locked him back up and a lot of people we cared about would still be alive; but you refused to say yes because you didn't want to be Michael's bitch.

Then you turned around and made a 24 hour deal with Death to get me out of the cage. It's not the deal that scares you Dean, it's the commitment. It's always been the commitment because you're afraid of anything permanent. I think you're afraid that you can't keep up your disguise that someone will find out that maybe Dean Winchester isn't as brave as he pretends to be. It's why you never saw anything wrong with moving around all the time, you thrived on it because no one would ever get close enough to see the real you, the you that fears that you aren't good enough. You're good enough Dean; you just have to figure out how to make yourself believe it."

"I'm not afraid, Sam." Dean said. "I can't be afraid, I'm a hunter."

"It's easy not to fear things that you can kill." Sam said wisely. "It takes a whole different level of bravery to face yourself. Believe me, I know because sometimes I like being Lucifer's second. I like the power that I have and that scares me. But it also keeps me grounded. You have to face your fear sometime and now is as good a time as any."

* * *

"How did you manage to get through to him? Zachariah gave it his best and couldn't do it." Michael asked.

"Actually, I think it was Sam that managed to soften that hard head of Deano's." Gabriel said. "I guess he didn't like his little brother making him face a few truths. Anyhow, he's on board. He sent Cas to Chicago to get pizza."

"So all that's left is to perform the ritual." Lucifer said. "And pray to the old man that Death is willing to listen before smiting."

"You do know it's not like he can kill us, right Luci?" Gabriel asked.

"Maybe not but he certainly has the power to make us wish we were dead if he sets his mind to it." Balthazar butted in.

"There is that." Gabriel agreed. "So go track down those pickle chips. He's less likely to start smiting on a full stomach."

Castiel suddenly appeared holding a couple of grease stained brown bags and a pizza box. "I acquired the hot dogs you wished from Coney Island. While I was there the owner of the stand told me that I should visit his cousin if I was ever in the Philadelphia area. I believe that this 'Philly Cheesesteak' will also be of use as the gentleman from that Diners, Drive-in and Dives show that Gabriel is so interested in recommended it."

"If it's good enough for Guy Fieri, then Death should love it." Gabriel nodded. "Is that everything?"

"Everything except the required Winchester." Michael said. "But Sam notified me that they are on the way."

"If I'm not mistaken, that approaching rumble belongs to a certain Winchester owned bucket of bolts." Gabriel said turning to watch as the car pulled to a stop and the two younger Winchesters made their way out of the back seat, while John and Mary exited the front.

"We get a complete set of Winchesters?" Balthazar said as he appeared and sat a bag on the makeshift altar. "Oh joy."

"Don't complain," Lucifer half joked. "That's more Winchesters to hide behind when that horseman arrives."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Dean said as he made his way to the altar.

Sam placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave a squeeze of support before joining his parents and the angels outside of the circle surrounding the altar.

After an encouraging nod from the three angels Dean turned to the altar and dumped ingredients into a bowl before lighting them on fire and chanting. A stream of smoke rose from the bowl solidifying into the shape of the cadaverous horseman known as Death.

"I hope you have a very good reason for summoning me Dean." The figure warned. "My patience is not without its limits."


	26. Chapter 26

The horseman took a few moments to slowly survey the room. "Castiel, feeling a bit less godly are we?" Death commented seeing that the angel had positioned himself a little behind his elder brothers. "And Gabriel, you seem to be feeling a little less…paganly. Tell me Sam, is there some particular reason why Lucifer is hiding behind you?"

"Well to be fair, Luci actually has a valid reason to fear you. After all didn't he summon you and bind you?" Balthazar said.

"Not helping Balthazar." Gabriel whispered to the seraph and poked him in the side with his elbow.

"Gabriel, if I think hard enough, I can uncover a valid reason to smite or otherwise make existence miserable for everyone in this room." Death said flipping open a pizza box. "So rather than allow me the time to do so, perhaps you would care to explain exactly why I have been called to this gathering?"

"We need you to resurrect Samael." Dean blurted.

Death startled at the blunt demand. "And why would I want to resurrect an angel who has been scattered since before you humans stopped hunting mammoth? Pizza and pickle chips, no matter how good are not incentive enough for a 'favor' of that magnitude."

"You have displayed a certain indulgence toward Dean Winchester over the years. Your returned Sam's soul and tried to shield him from the memories of the cage and you also retrieved Adam Milligan's soul from hell." Castiel pointed out. "These actions did not benefit you, they benefited Dean."

"Wait Adam isn't in the cage?" Dean butted in. "You didn't say anything about getting Adam out! You made me choose!'

"I asked you which brother you wanted me to save; I never said that I wasn't going to save them both. Sam's soul was simply an incentive. Would you have agreed to wear my ring otherwise?" Death asked.

"So you were scheming to get to Dean all along." Sam said.

"The two you had already effective dealt with my 'brothers', it should have been apparent that I was not a fan of the impending apocalypse." Death said.

"I thought you were supposed to be impartial." Dean said.

"I am impartial; Death is and always will be the great equalizer. When your time comes, it comes." Death said. "However I don't like imbalances. Life and death must maintain a certain balance; the apocalypse would have destroyed that balance." The horseman turned to Dean "Now let's dispense with this unnecessary and time consuming dance shall we? There's a reason you summoned me Dean. Should I choose to resurrect Samael, what is in it for me?"

"You already know dammit!" Dean said. "You can here because you already know."

"Yes I do have an inkling of what is being offered, but I want to see if you are capable of swallowing your pride. I want to hear you say it." Death said smugly.

"I'll be a damned reaper, okay?" Dean spat. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes, it is." Death said. "And I can see that our first order of business will be to work on your attitude. Be at the Devil's Gate in Wyoming at midnight three nights from tonight and I will return Samael to you, in exchange for Dean."

The horseman straightened his cuffs then glared at the group. "By the way I can't stand Philly cheesesteak."

* * *

Hadrian looked around the clearing checking to make sure that everything was in place. He still had not found the means to resurrect Abaddon, but she would not have taken such a drastic step without having a way to return and lead them.

This ritual was ancient and involved calling and binding Death. It also took days of preparation to prepare the site. The tiniest mistake could be catastrophic. Raising a horseman unbound was begging for trouble.

Hadrian tugged on the leash pulling the goat behind him to the altar. The goat was the first sacrifice, there had to be three animal and/or human sacrifices on consecutive nights and on the fourth night, the sacrifice of a supernatural being and Death would rise bound to his will.

The nephilim who had joined him encircled the altar in preparation of the start of the ritual. Hadrian looked at the stone dagger sitting on the altar and pointed to two of his followers.

"Bind the animal and place it upon the altar. The blood must wash the stone." The Nephilim ordered. "There can be no mistakes. We need the horseman bound to us and we will force him to raise our cousin, Abaddon."

As soon as the animal was positioned, Hadrian began chanting in ancient Enochian. As the chant reached a peak, he raised the dagger and thrust it into the throat of the animal piecing the jugular vein. Hadrian continued to chant until the animals death throes had ended.

The other nephilim looked around in confusion since nothing had happened. One of them spoke up, "It didn't work, nothing happened."

"Of course it didn't you fool!" Hadrian snapped. "It takes sacrifices over several nights to raise him bound to me." Hadrian made note of the nephilim who had spoken. He had found the next sacrifice.

* * *

"You told us the angels could be trusted!" the vampire snapped.

"And the can be trusted. They've got bigger fish to fry right now." Benny said trying to calm the other vampire. "As long as we aren't killing humans, they aren't going to bother us."

The other vampire snorted. "Yeah right. Tell that to the Alpha. One of those winged bastards snatched Carla right out of our nest. She was new, hasn't even been turned a month."

"I'm telling you, they can be trusted. That's on the word of the Archangel Michael himself. No angel is going to go against his decree, especially when all the archangels are on board with it." Benny said. "Look I'll prove it."

"That's a bad habit you've picked up from the Winchesters." Balthazar said as he appeared wearing a pair of black silk pajama pants and nothing else. "I do have a life you know and these constant interruptions at the most inopportune times are quite annoying."

"Looks like I interrupted something." Benny said. "Sorry but I think you might want to talk to Arthur here. He and the Alpha think an angel snatched a vampire last night."

"We wouldn't dare unless the vampire in question had proven itself a danger." Balthazar said. "The four stooges were very clear on the consequences of doing so. I would rather not have my wings torn out thank you."

"The bastard that invaded our nest and grabbed a newly turned vampire last night had wings." The vampire said. "I don't know of any other creates that look like people and have wings like a bird."

Balthazar snapped his fingers vanishing the glass of wine he had been drinking to somewhere and materializing a photograph in its place. "Is this the creature that took you nest mate?"

The vampire took the photo and its fangs came out in its rage. "That's the feathered bastard alright."

"That create is not an angel, it's a nephilim. His name is Hadrian, and he is the reason that you haven't had hunters on your asses 24/7. We're all too busy trying to track him down and destroy him." Balthazar said all business. "I need all the details you can give me."

* * *

Dean was busy under the hood of the Impala tuning it up. It's not that the car needed a tune up, but working on his baby was a good way to relieve stress. The hunter pulled his head from under the hood and turned to the side intended to grab a larger socket from the tool box next to him. "Son of a bitch!"

"I think daughter would be a bit more appropriate Dean." Tessa said with a frown.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked as his heartbeat returned to normal.

"Believe me I would rather be anywhere else but the boss sent me. Since you are going to be joining our ranks soon, he wanted me to show you some of the basics of being a reaper." Tess said. "I suppose you could say that I'm you're mentor."

"I had to wear his ring; I think I've got it." Dean said as he sat the ratchet down.

"You aren't taking his place Dean, you will be a reaper. With more authority than us; but still a reaper, and you have to learn what it means." Tessa said. "And I don't have much time to teach you, less than 72 hours. So get used to it, you're stuck with me."

"I thought he was planning on trading Samael for me?" Dean said.

"He is, but there are other things going on. Hadrian has started a ritual to bind him. You need to be ready to take his place in Hadrian's spell." Tessa said. "We can't afford for Hadrian to bind him."


	27. Chapter 27

"Can you pinpoint where the spell was performed?" Michael asked. "If so, we could end this now."

"We just sensed the energy." Tessa replied. "But it's an old spell; it will take several days to complete."

"Do we even have enough time before Death comes calling?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes but it will be close. That's why I'm here, so I can teach Dean now before Samael returns." Tessa asked.

"Why not just take Dean now?" Sam asked. At Dean's frown he explained, "It would save time if it's so important for you to be prepared."

"It's going to take the boss every moment between now and then to resurrect Samael. The angel's grace has been scattered for millennia, who knows how much of it has been reclaimed by the cosmos." Tessa said.

"Gabriel, you said that you guys could be prayed back to life. That's what happened with you and Raphael and with Balthazar." Sam said. "Why wouldn't it work with Samael too?"

"Archangels' grace is different than seraphs' grace. We're a different breed of angel; our grace is too different to just be absorbed by space dust. And the only reason we were able to pray Balthazar back so easily was because he was newly scattered. If he had died a hundred years ago it would have taken decades of prayer to get him back." Gabriel said. "Samael has been gone so long it would take a geological era of constant prayer to bring him back this way. Only Death can separate his grace from whatever it is entangled in now, remember grace is pure creation."

"So the only way he's getting back is if Death brings him back personally, got it." Dean said. "So how about we move on to you teaching me whatever it is you have to teach me."

"In a minute Dean but first I need to know how much control Sam has over his demon." Tessa said looking pointedly at Sam. Seeing his shocked expression she added. "Come on Sam, you are a totally new kind of demon. Do you really think the boss wouldn't be curious as to what permanently destroying so many demons, at lot of them old and powerful? Imagine his surprise when he heard that is was your doing. Of course then he had to know how you were doing it."

"So Sam is a blue-eyed demon, I fail to see how that matters to you needing to teach Dean." Lucifer grumbled.

"You don't think Sam is going to go running to Dean's side as quickly as you would to Michael's?" Tessa asked. "I'm sure that you realize how dangerous this is going to be, even if no one else does."

"Her interest in Sam is quite understandable." Uriel piped up with a smirk on his face. "As soon as the least threat to the hairless ape is presented, the famed Winchester codependence is going to be activated and the mostly hairless yeti is going to come running to help him."

"Really Uriel?" Lucifer asked.

"I would have said Cousin Itt, but Cousin Itt is short." Uriel quipped. "He makes even Gabriel's vessel look gigantic."

"That's it; I am officially banning you from watching The Addams Family." Gabriel grumbled.

"I'm beginning to see why Cas called you the funniest angel in the garrison. You pegged Sam and Gabriel in the same joke." Dean cackled.

"Let's try to stay on subject here." Michael said fighting down a smile of his own. "Tessa is alluding to an important possibility, or should I say guarantee. Hadrian will not be happy to summon Death and get Dean Winchester instead."

"Okay so I'm a blue-eyed demon, and I can smite other demons." Sam said with a sigh.

"By smite you mean destroy them with your powers and not using a weapon like a knife or a gun?" Tessa asked to confirm his meaning.

"Sam is the boy king of hell, second in command and the powers of hell are his to wield, just as they are mine." Lucifer said. "He is also backed by several Hell Knights who serve him personally."

"Good, it may come down to fighting this nephilim and his forces. You need to make sure that you're prepared for that." Tessa said.

* * *

 

"I never thought I'd be trying to save a vampire." John said. "This goes totally against the grain."

"I understand that Winchester, but if Hadrian took this vampire to be used as a sacrifice you can at the very least delay his spell." Balthazar explained. "You will gain additional time for Dean to train."

Mary glared at the angel. "Dean shouldn't be training at all. What is it with my sons? Sam claimed by hell and now Dean claimed by Death? Out of all the billions of people on Earth, why them?"

"Your sons stopped the apocalypse and were instrumental in sending the Leviathans back to Purgatory." Castiel said. "That speaks of a level of determination and strength unheard of in humans. It is only logical that they would draw the attention of the most powerful beings in existence."

"The fact that they were born as the vessels of Michael and Lucifer hasn't escaped anyone's notice either." Balthazar added.

Benny joined the group carrying an ugly homemade axe. Noticing the attention it was getting he explained. "It's Dean's from Purgatory. I left mine back there when he and Michael brought Madison and me out. Figured it would come in handy."

"So this vamp we're supposed to be rescuing, you know anything about her?" John asked.

"I know she's still a baby," Benny said. "She probably has no idea of what she can do yet. That's why they grabbed her and not a more experienced one. Evidently she was raised by the Alpha and he wants her back pretty bad."

Castiel and Balthazar suddenly snapped to attention just as Michael appeared in full battle armor. It comes to my attention that you will be engaging nephilim. It's going to take a bit more than two seraphs, a couple of fledglings and a vampire to handle a battle of this magnitude."

"Well I never thought I'd be fighting side by side with an angel." Benny said.

"You won't be." Michael said. "I expect you, Castiel, Balthazar and the Winchesters to get the young vampire to safety. I will be leading a full garrison. Those who are willing to surrender will be shown mercy, those determined to follow Hadrian will meet their end."

"Michael, I know that we are going to have to cleanse them again, but are you sure that this is the time to do so?" Balthazar asked.

"Zachariah believes that a significant number of Hadrian's force will be guarding their prisoner." Michael replied.

"Zachariah has always been dependable in selecting the battles that will be of the greatest importance to a victory." Castiel said. "Even if he is an assbutt in all other ways."

"Castiel, you need to learn some new insults." Balthazar said. "Assbutt is growing old."

"I believe the humans have a saying, 'Do not fix what has not been broken.'" Castiel replied.

"Close enough." John said with a chuckle. "So if we're ready, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

 

Gabriel would rather be anywhere except where he was at this moment, but somebody had to calm the Alpha. The vampire was clearly agitated.

"A being with wings attacks us. What else am I supposed to believe it is other than an angel?" The Alpha said. "And by your own admission it is half angel."

Gabriel was quickly running out of patience. "Maybe you should think that I went out of my way to come here and speak to you man to man as the humans say." Gabriel grace flickered in his eyes. "Or may you should think that there is a full garrison of seraphs lead by Michael himself, a couple of Winchesters and one of your own mounting a rescue as we speak to get your vampire back as we speak. That is something else we didn't have to do." Lightning flashed casting the shadows of six wings on the wall behind Gabriel framing his body. "But I think most of all you should think about where you and your kind really sit on the food chain. Right now Abaddon is our priority, you would do well not to make yourself an additional priority. I can smite every vampire on this estate with a thought."

The alpha had not survived this long by being stupid. While he might push against Sam and Dean Winchester’s pet angel, this was a whole different class of angel, an archangel. And there were only four of them, Michael was otherwise occupied and it wasn’t Raphael either. That meant it was either Lucifer of Gabriel standing in front of him. “Forgive me, I am worried. I raised her. She holds a special place.” The alpha bit out. “Yeah, consider yourself lucky that we are willing to let that go right now.” Gabriel said. “But take this as a warning, once we have handled Abaddon and the rest of the nephilim, you would do well not to bring yourself to our attention. Benny Lafitte is a special case; our acceptance of him is not a blanket acceptance of all vampires. We won’t hesitate to smite you or send hunters after you if you bring yourselves to our attention.” The archangel gave the vampire one last glare then disappeared.


	28. Chapter 28

Balthazar and Castiel suddenly stopped. The two seraphs did that angelic head tilt in unison and Balthazar reached grabbing John and bringing him to a halt. "Nephilim." Balthazar spat the word out like a curse.

"And vampire." Castiel added. "We have located our objective. Michael wants us to proceed and draw their attention. He will attack from their blind side."

Mary pulled out a revolver and checked the chamber. John unslung the shotgun from his back and pumped it.

"John I though we agreed to use the bullets Sam made from Colt's instructions." Mary asked looking at the 12 gauge her husband was brandishing.

"I am. Sammy's been making shotgun shells using the same method." John grinned. "Rock salt and the special pellets, I guarantee this will make life miserable as hell for anything that gets hit with it."

"Just remember, we're here for the baby vampire." Benny reminded them as he gave the axe a swing, testing the weight.

"When Cassie and I transport you, you will be right beside an enemy. Make sure that you strike immediately." Balthazar warned before the group appeared each next to a being, with Benny closest to the captive vampire.

Benny immediately used the element of surprise to wound the nephilim and reached down for the vampire only to be surprised himself at the child he was now holding onto. The vampire was probably no older than 13 or 14 years in human age. He managed to shake off the shock long enough to drag the girl away from the fighting.

Balthazar who had quickly dispatched the nephilim he was fighting against and come to Benny's side took one look at the vampire and exclaimed. "Well shit! This is going to go over wonderfully."

"Yeah I know that genius." Benny said tightly. "There's going to be a heavenly fall out when everyone get a load of her."

Balthazar grabbed both vampires teleporting them to the rendezvous point everyone had agreed on. "Okay sweetheart, I'm Balthazar; and you are?"

The vampire looked up at him. "Allison, are you going to kill me now?"

"After we just went through the trouble of saving you, that really wouldn't make much sense would it?" Balthazar asked. "It's just that you are very young to be a vampire, how old were you before he turned you?"

"Fourteen, but he had good reason." They girl explained. "I had Leukemia, it had been in remission but it had come back and he said he wasn't going to let Death get his hands on me. So he changed me, made me a vampire."

Castiel appeared with John and Mary. The look on Mary's face was disapproving and John looked like he was ready to explode. Castiel tilted his head to the side and regarded the young vampire.

"This is unexpected." Castiel noted.

"Tell us something we don't know." John said. "And we are just going to let this slide?"

"I doubt that Michael and the others will be willing to overlook this development." Castiel said. "She is a child; it is unacceptable that children be turned."

"It was not done arbitrarily." Balthazar said. "Look closely at her Cassie, The Alpha prevented her death. But I agree with you about Michael's reaction, I believe it would be best to take this up with Raphael."

"Why Raphael?" Mary asked.

"He is heaven's healer. He will be more apt to understand what the sickness is and what it can do." Balthazar said.

"We should go now, the battle heads this way." Castiel said as he grabbed the Winchesters leaving Balthazar to transport the two vampires.

* * *

Krissy stopped at the library with a frown. "Come on Sam really? I mean how hard is it to research something?"

"It can be harder than you think." Sam said. "Especially when your life depends on it. Thinking you know what you're hunting and locking yourself into the idea that you know when you could be wrong, you need to know not only what you think you're hunting but be prepared for other possibilities."

Sam opened the door and ushered the girl into the room. "You are looking at a part of the most extensive collection of supernatural lore on Earth. The Men of Letters have been collection information on monsters and legends for over 1000 years and it's all in this bunker somewhere. The library is just the books."

Krissy looked around. "How are you supposed to find anything in here?"

"Sam!" Gertie said making her way over to the hunter. "And who is this?"

"Gertie meet Krissy. She's training to be a hunter. Mom asked me to try to teach her something while they were out rescuing that vampire." Sam said then pulled a stack of papers from out of the air. "She needs to learn how to research cases so I got a little help putting together some practice cases for her."

"I still don't see why this is so important. You find the monster and you kill it." Krissy said.

"But how do you find it, and what actually kills it?" Sam said. "What kills one monster might just tickle another. If you don't know how to do your research, how are you going to know the difference?"

Henry walked up and clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Do you know why Sam and his brother are so successful when it comes to hunting? Sam knows how to research, so they don't make the same mistakes a lot of hunters make."

Sam looked at the girl then sighed. "Okay Krissy, I'll make a deal with you. You go into the library right now by yourself and correctly identify what creature was behind half those case studies and I'll drop the whole learn to research thing. If not then you apply yourself to learn proper research."

"So I just have to be right on half of them?" Krissy said and grabbed the papers. "See you in a bit Winchester."

"Are you sure that was a good idea Sam?" Henry asked.

"Positive, she might get three of them right but the rest no way." Sam said. "She's going to say half of them are Tricksters. And we all know that she will be wrong."

Henry chuckled. "Does Gabriel know you're used him as an object lesson?"

"Who do you think gave me the list? In every case the culprit is an angel although it looks like the work of other creatures. There's even one case she's going to tag as a wendigo." Sam snorted. "And when she gets them wrong, she gets to listen a lecture from a group of archangels."

* * *

Raphael closed the door leaving the young vampire in the examination room. He made his way to where Benny, the Winchesters and the two seraphs waited. "It is good that you brought her to me. She does have leukemia but its development is not natural."

"Not natural? I believe that we all require and more detailed explanation." Castiel said.

"She has leukemia on top of leukemia." Raphael explained. "She has leukemia which is old, the natural development of the disease within her body which is in remission. She also has a second active case of stage 4 leukemia which would have killed her in a matter of days had she not be turned."

"Is that possible?" Mary asked.

"By natural means no. But with the intervention of angelic being, yes." Raphael frowned. "It is something that Castiel or Balthazar could easily do once the method was shown to them. Zachariah always showed a great aptitude for diseases. But while it is something that we are capable of doing, it would not be something that we would choose to do. We would be more apt to inflict a different disease, something that would not come to the attention of a healer."

"You seem troubled by this Raphael." Balthazar noted.

"I am troubled brother." Raphael said with a frown. "Someone deliberately set this affliction upon her; I cannot help but ponder the reason why."

"To get the alpha to turn her maybe?" John questioned. "Especially if they think it would get the angels riled up."

"But to what end?" Balthazar asked. "At this point in time, vampires are very low on our list of priorities."

"Yeah but we did rush in and save the girl and we brought her to Lebanon." Benny said. "Maybe that was the point."

"I'm not sure that I follow." John said.

"The girl is young. We've all ben outraged about her age." Benny said. "We haven't seen her as a threat, but what if the whole purpose was to put a spy in our midst that we wouldn't suspect."

* * *

"So what's your story?"

"Excuse me?" Krissy said as she turned to the man standing at the end of the stack.

"What's your story?" The man asked again. "All of you humans have one. Maybe not as exciting as the person next you but a story all the same. I happen to be a collector and connoisseur of stories. My name is Metatron."

"The angel Metatron?" Krissy snorted. "Yeah Dean and Sam already warned me about you.

"Of course they did. The story of our history is not a peaceful one." Metatron said. "I don't think that your history with has been peaceful either. So how about I tell you the story of my history with them and you can tell me yours."

"I'm actually in the middle of something." Krissy held up the stack of papers. "I need to identify the monsters in these case studies."

Metatron stepped forward and held out his hand. "May I?"

Krissy handed over the papers and Metatron scanned them before letting out a chuckle. "1 through 10 are all angels. But each case was designed to look like something else. As for tricksters there is only one and stabbing him with a wooden stake accomplishes nothing, try an archangel's blade. You would have better luck. I don't think that you were meant to solve these little riddles, at least not without hours of research."

"Yeah Sam and the rest of them want me to learn how to do research." She grumbled.

"Well research is all about stories." Metatron said. "You are piecing together a story. Eventually you get all the pieces together and you end up with a story that makes sense. The thing is while you a searching for those pieces, you learn the parts of other different stories that you may need to know in the future."

The scribe snapped his fingers and a large pile of books appeared on the table. "How about I show you how to put a story together?"


	29. Chapter 29

"It is as you thought; they could not resist the urge to rescue the vampire." The female nephilim spoke. "However they took her to Raphael, he will notice that her relapse is not natural if he has not already noted it. He will know that someone had a hand in it and very few of his attendants created nephilim. It will not take him long to figure out that I was responsible."

"I am aware of that but it is a moot point. His knowledge will be of no value." Hadrian said without turning around. "You will have to trust me in this, soon we will engage them. Then we will take our place in heaven, where we belong."

"You keep telling us to trust you but we lost several in this ill-advised scheme to place the vampire in their midst." The nephilim countered. "Michael attacked even as the rescue party took her from us. I know you did not plan for that."

"Didn't I?" Hadrian said finally turning to face her. "There was a reason that those I sent to guard her were of questionable loyalty. All we lost was cannon fodder that could not be trusted. When we attack it will be a force united and committed to our goal, not cowards who only follow along from fear. Leave me now. There are still others out there that must be found before we can make our move."

The nephilim spared one last glare at Hadrian before turning to leave the room. When she was gone Hadrian walked to the closed door and opened it to reveal Abaddon lounging on a large comfortable bed. He entered the room with a smile. "Our plans progress my love. Soon all of heaven will kneel at our feet."

Abaddon smiled as she held her arms out. "Yes they will. We will take the place of those feathered fools that call themselves the pillars of heaven." As soon as Hadrian was in her arms and he could not see her eyes, they turned a solid demonic black.

* * *

"A good story will have plots within plots. Just when you think you have it figured out; the writer will throw you a curve ball that changes everything that has gone before." Metatron said. "It is what keeps you coming back for more."

Krissy picked up one of the case studies. "Like this? When Gabriel led Sam and Dean along in this TV world, letting them discover the Trickster and them kill him just so he could put them in another TV show?"

"Yes that was one case of a plot twist but in this Gabriel like the Winchesters are simply the characters in the story." Metatron explained. "The real twist came later and no one was expecting it, least of all Gabriel himself. All this time over all these chapters and Gabriel keeps adding twists that shock the Winchesters never realizing that the biggest plot twist of all was against him. It was the revelation of who he really was and the only author with the power to write a twist like that was God himself."

"Okay so what does that have to do with anything?" Krissy asked.

"It's all about the structure of the story, characters will lead a writer in a different direction now and then, but ultimately it's the writer who approves the final draft." Metatron said. "Never forget that you are in a story and there are twists on top of twists; plots within plots. Things will often not be as they seem, if you can remember that; you will be ahead of the game. Now go see Sam, I think he will be quite surprised at your research." Metatron gave the girl a shove toward the end of the stacks and when she turned around the angel was nowhere to be seen.

"We are all here." Michael said as Lucifer entered the war room and took his seat. "Why did you call for this meeting Raphael?"

"I believe that you should be informed of the situation with the vampire that we secured from the nephilim." Raphael said. "There are unsettling facts that need to be brought to your attention."

"Unsettling facts? Sounds more like something that's going to piss us off." Gabriel said. "You only use the sugarcoat approach when you're convinced that one or all of us will lose our shit."

"I am sure of it, however I think that we should contain ourselves and consider the situation before we act." Raphael answered.

"Just spit it out." Lucifer said. "Your pussyfooting around is pissing me off."

"The vampire is under age, 14 human years by her own admission." Raphael said.

"Gabriel why did you not inform us of this. You are the one who spoke to the Alpha." Michael demanded.

"Maybe because I didn't know?" Gabriel shot back. "The question of the vampire's age didn't come up in our conversation. I can certainly understand why it didn't."

"That is not all." Raphael interrupted to head of what would most likely turn into an argument between the two. "The child is suffering from leukemia she has a natural case of it which is in remission and an additional case of stage 4 leukemia that is active and virulent."

The three other archangels all paused at that tidbit. Raphael relaxed just a bit. "I can see that you are all aware of how this affects the situation."

"There are more nephilim risen than we originally thought." Michael said.

"The Alpha may have been manipulated into turning the girl." Gabriel added.

"This is a ploy that Hadrian is too stupid to conceive." Lucifer finished flatly.

"The odds are that Abaddon has already been raised and is attempting to keep her presence from us." Raphael said with a nod.

"We need to talk to the Alpha, all of us together." Gabriel said. "If he has been manipulated that girl has to die before she can reveal anything to Abaddon."

* * *

Balthazar shifted in his chair, obviously bored. Castiel sighed. "Balthazar, you have grown impatient. It is not seemly for an angel to fidget at his post."

"I know that Cassie, but I also know the archs. I was working for Gabriel before Father thought to create you. This could turn out very ugly depending on how they choose to proceed." Balthazar said. "If they come to the conclusion that I have, we'll be ordered to smite that girl."

Castiel glanced over to where Mary and John were sitting on a love seat heads together as they quietly spoke. "I do not believe that they will allow it without a fight."

"Exactly why I say that this will get ugly." Balthazar said. "They don't have our ability to distance themselves. They will simply see an innocent girl; humans do not see that the young can be made into effective weapons against them."

"We will have to convince them if it comes to that." Castiel said. "They are both intelligent beings."

Balthazar snorted. "They are both parents. They are susceptible to the innocence of childhood. It is why young Angelica has bonded with them so easily. While John as a father may be a bit less stubborn, Mary will be influenced by the most powerful force Father has ever unleashed on this world besides us, maternal instinct. Maternal instinct can even give us a run for the money."

The two seraphs quickly stood to attention with the arrival of all four archangels. Balthazar sent a telling glance toward Castiel.

"You will continue to guard the vampire but with increased vigilance until we return." Michael said. "No one enters this room, not even the hospital staff. Castiel you will guard her from within the room. She is to have contact with no one other than you, Balthazar or the four of us."

"What about them?" Balthazar said indicating the Winchesters.

"They will be ordered back to the bunker." Lucifer said. "They have taken on the responsibility for an infant have they not? It will distract them long enough for us to make a determination."

"Warn Sam to be alert while you're at it." Gabriel said. "Although there is no evidence that this girl is a spy yet, we need to proceed as if she is until we have proven that she is not."

* * *

"So Sam, you wanted me to do some research and name the creatures responsible right?" Krissy said smugly. "Angels, every last one of these case studies an angel was responsible."

Sam frowned at the girl. "There's no way you did this by yourself."

"You're right I had help, from an angel." Krissy crossed her arms over her chest. "I guess Metatron didn't like the whole angelic joke that you were playing on me."

"Metatron!? There's no way!" Sam pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Yeah Jake, is Metatron in his cell?" Sam waited for a few moments. "You're sure it's him and he hasn't gone anywhere." Sam listened for a moment before grabbing Krissy and heading for the newly installed elevator.

"What? Sam let go!" Krissy said trying to pull her arm from Sam's grip.

"I don't think so. I'm not the only one who is going to want to know how you and Metatron pulled this off." Sam said as the doors opened dragging her down the hall to where Jake stood outside of Metatron's cell.

"Well, well; what have I done to rate the undivided attention of Hell's blue-eyed demon?" The scribe said as he got to his feet and looked at Sam.

"How did you do it?" Sam demanded. "How did you give her the answers?"

"What answers?" Metatron asked seeming genuinely confused. "And who exactly is this little hairless ape anyway?"

"Uh Sam, that is not Metatron. At least not the Metatron that helped me with it." Krissy said backing away from the cell. "The other one, he had this vibe. Kind of like static electricity or something. Like your hair would stand on end if you got too close to him."

Sam and Metatron were both looking at her strangely now. "That's impossible!" Metatron sputtered. There's nothing special about you. He wouldn't lower himself to talk to you."

"Sam what is he talking about?" Krissy asked.

"Don't quote me, but I think God just helped you with your homework." Sam said.


	30. Chapter 30

"Sugar, to quote that book your Daddy supposedly wrote back in the days of the Apostles, 'There's no more room at the inn.' The damned nephilim are multiplying faster than Mickey Mouse's brooms in Fantasia." Spicy grumbled as Lucifer ushered another of the beings into hell.

"Hadrian seeks to thin his ranks and wear us down at the same time." Lucifer said. "Just find somewhere to stick him for the time being, I'm late for a meeting. See if Sam has any ideas of what to do with them. His not just my second in command for the perks, put him to work."

"Well somebody got up on the wrong side of the sulfur pit this morning." Spicy said. "You need to take a breather, sugar." Spicy said. "Your temper is getting shorter and shorter. After your meeting you should head down to the dungeon, Jackie has been getting really creative with those two Egyptians and Gordon Walker. Maybe a little good old fashioned torture will lighten your mood."

Lucifer sighed deeply. "You're right I do need a breather, we all do. Maybe I'll see if Gabriel has any ideas for a good alternate reality so we can all take a break. But for now I have to go meet with an alpha vampire."

"Now that's a brilliant idea Sugar." Spicy looked down as her cellphone started ringing playing Angels We Have Heard on High. "I need to take this call. It's Bobby Singer. We've been putting our heads together to see if we can possibly confine some of the less 'pliable' nephilim in Purgatory. I wasn't kidding when I said we're running out of room."

"An interesting idea, have either of you spoken to Castiel about it?" Lucifer asked.

"Not yet, but we will. Now shoo!" Spicy said. "You have a meeting to get to don't you."

* * *

Mary wasn't surprised to see Henry sitting in the rocker feeding a bottle to Angelica, but she was surprised to see Ajax sitting alert and on guard next to the chair.

"Sam ordered him to protect her." Henry said. "Surprisingly, he's turned out to be quite the 'family' pet. I laid her on a blanket on the floor early and that monster of a hellhound lay down with her and curled up next to her wagging his tail. That's surprising knowing hellhound behavior."

"He is very docile with all of us in the bunker, but I have a feeling he will eat someone alive if they threatened any of us." John said walking over to pat the canine on the head. "I'm thinking it's a good thing. We know she's protected and that's a worry off of our minds."

"I take it something else is worrying you?" Henry said as he burped the baby and handed her to Mary.

"The vampire we rescued, she was young. Very young." John said. "Barely in her teens and the Alpha turned her."

"Benjamin told me. He seemed quite upset about it." Henry said. "There are records of a few vampires around who were turned that age, but most of them would be hundreds if not thousands of years old. There seems to be an unwritten rule against turning anyone under the age of consent and the alpha has always enforced it. I can't fathom why he let it happen now."

"He didn't let it happen, he did it himself." Mary bit out. The archangels were going to talk to him and ordered us to 'go home and see to our child."

Henry looked at his daughter in law for a long moment. "They are going to speak to the Alpha? I would expect them to simply smite him, unless they feel that there is something deeper going on here. Mary, stay with Angie and Ajax. Son, I hope Sam got his researching skills from you. We are in for a long night going through the library."

"John don't forget to let Sam know what's going on, maybe he has some idea of what is going on through his connection to Lucifer."

* * *

"Where is Allison?" The alpha asked when the four archangels were escorted into the study.

"She is in the hospital." Raphael answered the question. "Surely you are not surprised by that considering her condition. Even a seraph would smell the sickness on her."

"And notice her age." Gabriel added. "You didn't mention that she was so young. You've not only managed to upset four archangels, Benny was also a bit out of sorts on seeing her."

"Do you honestly think that I would tell you." The alpha said. "I had hoped it would escape your notice."

"Well it didn't!" Michael said sharply. "Is it not your orders that no one will be turned under the age of consent?"

The alpha vampire stood up and made his way over to a sideboard picking up a small crystal picture frame. "Allison has been with me since she was six years old. When went through her illness when she was eight years old." He held the photo of small dressed in a frilly pink dress with a matching scarf wrapped around her head. "I took her to human doctors, paid for all the treatments that they recommended; radiation therapy, chemo and miraculously the illness went into remission. She was happy, healthy; she was ready to start high school come September but six weeks ago it returned. Within a week's time she was too ill to even get out of her bed. I was told there was no hope."

"You didn't want to lose your child." Gabriel said.

"She was human, she was dying and she was scared." The alpha agreed. "I turned her. And then she was taken. She was surrounded by my trusted and still she was taken. And one of my people is still missing."

"One that was guarding her?" Lucifer finally joined the conversation. "Just the one, all of the others are accounted for?"

"What are you thinking Luce?" Michael asked as he could practically hear the wheels turning.

"I'm thinking that the disappearance of your most trusted at a time like this is not natural. The vampire has to be dead or he is in league with Abaddon." Lucifer said flatly. "I keep telling you how intelligent she is and you keep ignoring it. She did not spend her time in hell twiddling her thumbs. She was not just a hell knight she was the hell knight. She will use any means necessary to gain her desired end, haven't you learned that yet. And we know that she has worked with monsters in the past, usually those with a grudge against the Winchesters."

"The Winchesters wiped out Marcus nest a long time ago when John Winchester still lived. Dean and Samuel helped." The alpha said. "Marcus only lives because he was not present when they found the nest."

"So I believe we have a target." Michael said. "We will find this Marcus and he can lead us to Abaddon."

* * *

"I don't know how much good it will do." Bobby said into the phone. "I wasn't around for that part but I do know Castiel and if he was stuck in Purgatory it was probably his choice. Near as I can tell from researching the library here angels pretty much have the power to waltz in and out of any plane of existence they want at will. The only thing that slows em down is if they have to smite something along the way."

The grizzled hunter paused listening to the conversation at the other end. "Yeah I'll keep looking, maybe there's a spell of something that can slow them down. Looks like we have to do something cause we sure as hell don't want those assholes destined for downstairs showing up at the gates because y'all ran out of room down there. I'll keep on it and give you a call tomorrow."

Bobby hung up the phone with a sigh. Ellen sat a shot of whiskey in front of him. "Things really that bad?"

"Well Spicy sure thinks so. They just don't have the room to house any more nephilim without turning away the human souls showing up on the doorstep." Bobby knocked back the shot with a cough and a grimace. "What the hell is this shit?"

"Balthazar's private stock. Virgil and Rufus like it." Ellen smirked.

"Well if that feathered idjit and Rufus like it, it's expensive. But it still tastes like shit." Bobby said. "Pour me a shot of something that tastes like I can afford it."

"Robert, one of the perks of heaven is that you don't have to drink what you could afford while you still lived." Virgil said as he slipped onto the barstool next to the hunter. "It is within your power to splurge and enjoy."

The angel blinked out of existence for a moment only to reappear holding a platinum bottle encrusted with diamonds. "Now this, my frugal compatriot is the only known bottle of Tequila Ley .925. Platinum bottle encrusted with diamonds and it just sold at a Christie's auction for the asking price of $1.5 Million dollars." Virgil gestured to Ellen to set up a row of glasses and doled out the shots. Virgil picked up his glass and gestured for the others to do the same. "If you are going to pickle your liver, you may as well do it with the very best!"

The angel downed the shot then looked around at the hunters all sputtering and coughing trying to get the taste out of their mouths. Ash frowned at his empty shot glass then looked over at the angel. "Dude you got robbed. It tastes like fermented mule piss." A soft beep drew Ash's attention to his computer. "Don't look now but Zachariah is on the doorstep."

The mood in the Roadhouse shifted as the seraph entered the room. He looked around before pinning Bobby with a stare. "Well Singer, it seems you presence has been demanded by Michael himself. Say goodbye to the rest of the former mud monkeys." Zachariah snapped his fingers and the only sign that Bobby had ever been there was the sound of his shot glass crashing to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tequila Ley is an actual liquor and it's estimated price is $1.5 Million


	31. Chapter 31

"Well I never figured you for the flowers and candy type."

Jody spun around at the grumpy yet familiar voice. "Bobby!" she threw herself at the old hunter wrapping her arms around him before stiffening and pulling back. "I'm not going to have to shoot you in the head am I?"

"That won't be necessary, he's real; newly acquired wings and all." Crowley said from his spot by the door. "Hello Robert, you're looking a lot more angelic since we last met."

"Crowley, you're looking just as demonic as you were the last time I saw you." Bobby growled.

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend, and after everything I've done for you too." Crowley said.

"Everything you've…" Bobby snorted. "I suppose buying my soul and then snagging it when I had the pearly gates in my sights was helping me?"

"Now, now. As I recall you offered up your soul in exchange for finding out where Death was." Crowley said. "And I threw in your legs at no extra charge. As for snatching your soul, you sold it of course I was going to snatch it. It was my property after all. And I didn't stick you on the rack and try to turn you into a demon; I simply confined you in one of the outermost levels of hell."

"And I suppose you planned to just leave me there to rot." Bobby growled.

"Oh please, I knew the moose and the squirrel wouldn't leave you there too long." Crowley countered. "I wanted to make sure that even Dean could find you. I all but put up neon signs saying 'Singer this way' with arrows pointing out the direction."

Bobby growled and took a step forward before Jody stepped in his path. "Okay let's dial back the testosterone fellas."

Verchiel popped into the office, "Sheriff, you only have 15 minutes to arrive at your dinner destination. Your reservations were for 6:30."

"Thank you Verchiel, keep everyone in line would you?" Jody smiled and picked up her purse and the flowers.

"Dinner?" Bobby questioned and then noticed Crowley's suit and the carnation tucked into his lapel. "Wait a damned minute! You are going to dinner? With Crowley?"

"And then to the off-Broadway tour of Spamalot. So Jody dear, if you're ready your chariot awaits." Crowley said holding the sheriff's coat like the proper 'gentleman' he had been raised to be all those centuries ago.

"Jody, please tell me that I'm wrong and you are not going on a date with Crowley." Bobby growled.

"Actually, I am." Jody said slipping her arms into the coat. "Crowley has been the perfect gentleman and Sam will turn him into a pile of ash if he steps out of line."

"Yes," Crowley agreed uncomfortably. "Our Boy King is not to be trifled with. I had to suck up what was left of Azazel, Ruby and Brady with a Shop-vac. Demons are almost more terrified of him than they are of Lucifer."

"Well Sam ain't gotta wait until you step outta line. I'll exorcise you right now!" Bobby started to take a step forward only to find his way blocked again, this time by Verchiel.

"Crowley has asylum as do other selected demons. The order for Asylum comes from the archangels themselves." Verchiel said. "We follow the orders handed down to us. Michael awaits you; he ordered your presence here for a reason Robert Singer. You should not keep him waiting."

* * *

Sam leaned back in his chair and sighed. He could feel the beginnings of a headache pushing against the back of his eyeballs. "The only way to alleviate the problem would be to release the trustworthy. Unfortunately there isn't a way to tell which of the nephilim could be trusted and which ones will turn on us to gain a few brownie points with Hadrian."

"Well Sugar, if we don't do something we won't have any more room for the souls destined to be here." Spicy said. "Robert Singer and I tossed around a few ideas but nothing came of it. We thought Purgatory might be a good bet, but you and you brother both escaped and he was carrying Benny with him the first time. We can't trust that the place would hold them."

"It's too bad we can't give them a lie detector test." Jake said. "That would weed out who could be trusted from who can't."

"Or have Veritas question them. She could smell a lie a mile away." Sam said. "Too bad Dean and I killed her."

Belarus looked thoughtful. "Perhaps she was not the only one. Each pantheon of gods in a way duplicates itself. Thor is the god of thunder but the Greeks had Zeus who was also a god of thunder. Perhaps among the scattered pagans there is still one who is capable of seeing truth."

"Well I doubt very many of them will be willing to help after the destruction of the Egyptian pantheon. The Norse are Gabriel's family and the Hindu's are just scared of us because of Lucifer." Sam said.

"You mentioned Gabriel, did he not walk among them for centuries as one of them?" Belarus said. "Perhaps he still knows of others in hiding, he may be able to help us locate a truth seer among them."

"That's not a bad idea. Spicy just hold it together a little bit longer, I'll speak to Gabriel and see if he can help us." Sam said standing up. "We need to go, Death is bringing back Samael tonight and we need to be there for Dean."

* * *

Tessa looked at the healthy green fern sitting on the table between her and Dean. "Dean, if you can't even kill a houseplant, how do you expect to kill nephilim and other creatures that will seek to kill you?"

"I don't know how to wish a plant dead!" Dean grumbled. "Besides, the Colt will kill anything."

"Dean you wore his ring. That left a trace of his power somewhere deep within you." Tessa explained. "You don't need the Colt when you have the power of death inside of you. You just have to learn how to access it."

The sound of feathers had Dean turning to find Raphael standing behind him. "I understand that you wished my assistance. I do not comprehend how I can help you reaper. I am heaven's healer, mine is the power of life, the polar opposite of yours."

"I am hoping that seeing your power will help Dean find the opposite of it within himself." Tessa answered. "Perhaps if he witnesses the death of the plant and it's rebirth he will be able to pinpoint his own power."

"That would seem to be a reasonable theory, and time runs short." Raphael said. "We only have until tonight's full moon to prepare his to take his place. Kill the Pteridophyta and I will return it to health."

"Wait a minute; I don't see any flying dinosaurs around here." Dean said looking around in confusion.

A chuckle from the doorway announced Sam's presence. "Pteridophyta is a fern jerk. Pterodactyl is the dinosaur."

"Sam, you have handled the issue that the demon brought to you and are prepared for tonight?" Raphael questioned.

"Actually no, I was looking for Gabriel. We have a plan but we need his help." Sam said.

"Gabriel is with Michael and Lucifer. They are finalizing plans for tonight's exchange." Raphael said. "You can perhaps pray for him or wait in the library with Robert Singer."

"Bobby is here?" Dean asked. "Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"Because you do not need to be distracted and Singer is complaining loudly to Castiel and Balthazar." Raphael said. "It seems he is put out by the fact that Crowley is taking Sheriff Mills out for dinner and the theater."

"Um, yeah." Dean said. "That would set him off. Why don't you go talk to Bobby bitch? You can explain why you let it happen and i'll just work on killing this ptera-whatsit."

* * *

"We are going to have to let Sam and Dean know that we suspect Abaddon is back." Gabriel said. "If Hadrian is still planning to summon Death at this point, there can only be one reason why."

"To bring back Samael and the others who were destroyed during the cleansing." Lucifer said. "Good thing we're getting Samael tonight. Let's just hope we can get him to see things our way."

"I have no doubt in your ability to influence him brother." Michael said. "You have always been blessed with the ability to seduce others to your way of thinking, even at the risk of their own existence."

"Yep, butter wouldn't melt in your mouth." Gabriel agreed. "We'd better get back though. Singer is at the bunker and Sam is calling out for me pretty desperately, something to do with the overcrowding of nephilim in hell."

"Spicy took my advice then." Lucifer said. "And I will need time to determine the words that I will speak to Samael. And I believe that you had plans to send the old grouch out with Garth to find Marcus?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Mikey?" Gabriel asked. "Death is going to run out of patience if we keep bringing the guardians down here."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Those we returned we had good reason." Michael said. "Besides, Death has been very reasonable, I think that our father's influence is responsible for that."

"Well I guess that means we all have our missions, I will leave the two of you to yours and go to the garden to meditate on my conversation with Samael." Lucifer said before he silently vanished.

Michael and Gabriel arrived in the library to find Sam looking like a kicked puppy while Bobby growled and raged about Jody being off with Crowley.

"You know Singer, the way you're raging like a maniac, one could easily come to the conclusion that you are jealous." Balthazar said as he sipped a glass of champagne. "And while I have to admit that you are amusing, Sam does not deserve to bear the brunt of your fury."

"Jody Mills is an adult woman and Sam respects her wishes." Castiel added.

"We are talking about Crowley!" Bobby yelled.

"Yes we are, Crowley who is Lucifer and Sam's regent in hell." Gabriel pointed out. "Which means Jody Mills is as safe as heaven and hell can make her with him. Losing your job in hell does not mean unemployment, it means oblivion. Crowley is well aware of that. Sam you needed me for something?" Gabriel said changing the subject."

"Yeah. We're hoping you know someone with the same ability to discover lies that Veritas had. Unfortunately…" Sam started.

"Yeah, I know you and that muttonhead of a brother of yours killed her." Gabriel sighed. "And the pagans are scared of Lucifer." The archangel shook his head. "They should do a tally; you and Dean have a higher body count than Luci."

Gabriel paced back and forth for a bit. "Erlang Shen was even better at spotting a lie than Veritas. But he's going to want to know why we need his skill and he'll be able to sniff out a lie a mile away."

"Well if we can tell which nephilim can be trusted, we won't have to keep packing them in hell. We can find somewhere else to put them so they don't resurrect." Sam explained.

"Not a bad plan there Bullwinkle." Gabriel nodded. "It may take me a couple of days to find Erlang, I'd better get started." The archangel snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Now that Sam's issue is handled," Michael started. "I have a mission for you Robert Singer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erlang Shen or Erlang is a Chinese God with a third truth-seeing eye in the middle of his forehead. From Wikipedia


	32. Chapter 32

"Trickster, you approach me directly?" The small Chinese boy chuckled as he sat on ground. "This is certainly not in character for you. Have you finally decided that this challenge is beyond even your ability for deceit?"

"Erlang Shen." Gabriel greeted the other with a small bow.

The little god narrowed his eyes. "You offer me honor that I do not deserve, it is I that should kneel before you. Or do you still think that your identity is yet a well-kept secret from me son of heaven?"

"My identity is well known among the pagans thanks to Kali, but I'm not a douche that thinks being created by him makes me so much better than you or anyone else." Gabriel answered. "I lived among you for a long time."

"Yes you did, and you still could not resist performing the duties laid upon you at your creation. I have known who you truly are for a long time now." Erlang said. "You have ever served mankind by delivering your messages. Or duties are greater than we are and so we must bow to their completion."

The little god got to his feet rolling up the bamboo mat he had been sitting on. "Your message is delivered Archangel Gabriel. Let us return to your brother's realm and I will seek the truth among the lies on one condition, you and your brothers will never lie to me."

"Thank you." Gabriel said sincerely.

"Do not thank me yet, there is another condition that must be met." Erlang said. "These beings cannot be allowed to wander this plane of existence. There are too many for hell to hold them all and Purgatory is not a secure prison. They need to be placed somewhere that will hold them and where they can be overseen by one who rules the realm. Helheim Gabriel, it is the obvious choice. It is ruled by your daughter and no one can leave her realm without her agreement, not even Odin could leave without her permission."

"She is in Midgard, along with her brothers." Gabriel pointed out.

"I am aware of the attack on Asgard. I am also aware of the effort being invested into rebuilding it." Erlang said. "Once the rebuilding is done, where will your dead dwell? She needs to return to her own realm. You must remember that your reason for cutting yourself off from them for so long no longer exists. Your Christian apocalypse passed with but a whimper."

Gabriel gave a sigh. "I'll talk to her."

* * *

The graveyard was quiet. Dean looked around as he began laying out the ingredients for the spell that summon Death. Sam sat a bowl on the ground at his elbow.

"I kind of want to ask if you're okay with this, but it would be kind of a dumb question." Sam said quietly.

"If you can get used to being Satan's sidekick, I guess I can get used to being Death's understudy." Dean shrugged. "Not like we have a better plan at this point."

The rustle of feathers announced the arrival of Lucifer and Michael. "It's almost time. Dam you might want to stand next to Lucifer. Dean has to do this on his own."

"Where are Gabriel and Raphael?" Sam asked noticing the two archangels were missing.

"Raphael remained at the hospital with the vamp and Gabriel hasn't gotten back from his errand yet." Lucifer answered. "He did say it might take some time to track down this Erlang Shen character."

"It's not necessary for four of us to be here." Michael said. "Lucifer and I are the oldest, which means we hold more authority than Gabriel and Raphael. Samael will afford us the respect that we are due."

"I guess all that's left is to get started with the spell." Sam said.

"No time like the present." Dean said as he sprinkled powder in the bowl followed by a match and speaking the incantation that would summon Death.

The group watched as two shadowy figures appeared and then solidified into Death cadaverous figure and the figure of a man garbed in robes with longish red hair and a full beard. The redhead looked around the clearing eyes passing over everyone until they came to rest on the two archangels with a frown.

"Lucifer and Michael. I take it that your meeting was successful after I was treacherously killed." Samael queried.

"Not exactly, Samael." Lucifer answered. "Much has happened since that day that you need to know. For now we must finish our business with Death and then Michael and I will let you know what has happened since then."

"We hope that your presence will calm your daughter and allow us to come to terms that do not involve more killing of angels…or nephilim." Michael added.

"I see only have of Heaven's princes here." Samael noted. "Gabriel and Raphael are missing. Is that because they do not agree with the orders of the Morningstar and the Commander of the host?"

"They are occupied with missions deemed too important to fail. They will join us soon." Lucifer said.

"I have filled my end of the bargain." Death interrupted. "Samael is returned to you. I take it that you are ready to fill your end?"

Dean turned and walked over to Sam the two grabbing each other in a tight hug. "Take care of yourself Sam."

"Yeah I will. I'll make sure I'm there when Hadrian does his summoning ritual." Sam answered.

"Hadrian!? He still serves you Lucifer?" Samael asked.

"No he was cast from the ranks of hell eons ago." Lucifer said. "But he has now returned and he seeks to influence your daughter to commit acts of destruction that even the devil will not tolerate."

The newly resurrected angel snarled. "I will tear that entitled child limb from limb!"

"Before we commit to such acts of violence you should be aware of what has come to pass." Michael said.

"Ehem, Dean it is time." Death reminded.

"Don't worry; I've got your back." Sam said with a nod and a smile towards his brother.

"You got it backwards, bitch." Dean grinned back. "I've got your back." As the hunter and the horseman disappeared.

Samael now turned toward his two elders. "Now tell me of my daughter."

* * *

Hadrian entered the room where Abaddon sat brushing her hair. Coming up behind her, he took the brush from her hand and began stroking it through the long red tresses. "They guard our young vampire as if she was the most precious thing in their possession, not even the hospital staff is allowed near her. Raphael himself tends to her."

"They suspect something." Abaddon said. "We shouldn't disappoint them. Jana is afraid that Raphael will know that she had a hand in this. Let's give them what they prepare for and a guilty nephilim at the same time."

"Jana is loyal to us." Hadrian pointed out.

"Send her to the hospital, let her prove her loyalty." Abaddon said. "And we will give her a special message to take with her. In the meantime find another sacrifice. We need to raise the horseman as soon as possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that the chapter is short. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Right now I'm taking a lot of pain meds so it's kind of hard to concentrate.


	33. Chapter 33

"Whoa dude!" Dean said looking around at the thick fog. "Where in the hell are we?"

"The veil." Death said tonelessly.

"The veil?" Dean repeated, confused.

"The veil Dean; is the place where life, death, existence and non-existence converge." Death said turning to face the hunter. "When you can navigate the veil you hold true power over everything that lives now and will live in the future."

As they stood there a shimmering iridescent light began to form in front of them. It grew brighter for a moment before vanishing with a trace.

"What was that?" Dean asked looking at the now empty spot in front of them.

"That was a human soul being brought into existence. It will join with the body that has been created for it and then soon, it will emerge from the womb. And the clock will begin slowly ticking down until I or one of my reapers comes for it." Death said.

As they watched another glowing light materialized. "So that little blob of light is a person?" Dean asked nodding at it.

"Eventually it will become one, but for the moment it is simply…potential" Death said, "But that is not why I brought you here. I brought you her so that you could see the bigger picture, the one that God and I see. Not even the angels have an understanding of this place. Gabriel has come the closest to understanding it, and even he does not fully grasp the connection."

"If an Archangel can't understand it, what makes you think that a high school drop out with a GED is going to understand it?" Dean asked.

"You humans have simple minds, sometimes a simple mind will grasp a concept faster than a complex mind will." Death said. "A complex mind occupies itself with unraveling the mechanics of a thing instead of just 'seeing' the thing."

Death began walking not looking back trusting that Dean would follow. "In the time that we have been here; reapers have taken three souls to their eternal rewards."

"So every time a soul is brought into existence, somebody dies?" Dean questioned.

"It seems that you do have the capacity to understand." Death said. "Life and death are a balance Dean. One that God and I work to maintain. Only Heaven, Purgatory and Limbo are infinite, Earth and Hell are finite. That is why everything dies. I make room for new life to thrive; there must be new life to fill the void that I leave. This equation exists across the cosmos on many different worlds and planes of existence. Life and Death must maintain the balance, which is the small picture, the one that Gabriel grasped and understood. It was the incentive for his little lesson to Sam. You and your brother spent most of your lives attempting to destroy the balance that allows this little world to keep spinning. The Apocalypse would have shattered the balance."

"Yeah it would have destroyed Earth, we knew that." Dean said "It's why we worked so hard to stop it."

"Dean there is a bigger picture." Death pointed out. "Do not be deliberately obtuse just when you are showing some sign of intelligence. Earth is but one little world in existence, the apocalypse would have destroyed the balance between existence and non-existence. The destruction of Earth would have caused a chain reaction of destruction that would have rippled throughout the cosmos. Abaddon's plans for resurrecting not only nephilim but their father's also will destroy the balance on Earth. It will set off the chain reaction that God and I are working very hard to prevent."

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the conference table to attempt to explain to Samael why he had been brought back and the threat that his daughter now presented. Everyone looked up at the sound of feathers announcing the arrival of Gabriel and Erlang Shen.

"Your mission was successful?" Michael questioned giving the little god the once over.

"Meet Erlang Shen. That third eye of his isn't just for decoration; he can see the truth with it. So he'll be able to tell us if the nephilim are lying to us or not." Gabriel said. "Samael, it's good to see you again."

"Now that Gabriel is here, you will tell me of my daughter and Hadrian's plans." Samael said. "I cannot believe that you had Death bring me back for anything less than an active and highly destructive threat to father's creation. But she is my daughter, she is my priority; that is something that none of you will ever understand."

"Actually, you're wrong." Gabriel spoke up. "I can understand exactly what she means to you, I have a daughter of my own and three sons also."

"You lie!" Samael yelled and got to his feet leaning on the table in an attempt to intimidate the archangel.

"Gabriel speaks the truth." Erlang Shen said quietly. "Although he never impregnated a woman he is indeed a father, perhaps more so than you. You became a father through circumstance; Gabriel chose to take on the responsibilities of fatherhood."

Samael looked closely at the archangel. "What has she done?"

"Samael, the situation is complicated." Michael started.

"No!" Samael's eyes never left the youngest archangel. "I want to hear it from Gabriel."

"Michael is right, it's complicated." Gabriel said meeting the seraph's eyes without flinching. "She is no longer the child you raised. She wants to destroy heaven, to kill us. To rule hell and release the demons on Earth. She has raised hundreds of nephilim, supernatural creatures that have been killed reanimate. She has created chaos to the point that everything is at risk. And Hadrian is by her side."

"You say that you have a daughter also, if this was your daughter; what would you do?" Samael demanded.

"I don't know." Gabriel answered. "You want me to tell you that I would kill her? I doubt that I could, no I know that I could not smite my own child. But I could stand aside, as much as it would hurt If Hel threatened all that father created and the only way to stop her was through death, I would stand aside and allow Michael or Lucifer to do so. Luckily, I don't have to make that choice. I don't envy you the fact that you must."

"What do you mean I must make that choice?" Samael snarled.

"Hadrian is an ambitious and underhanded cretin." Lucifer said. "He may be underhanded and ambitious but we all know that he does not possess the intelligence to put something like this together."

"And only Abaddon was in a position when Metatron cast down the angels and closed heaven to actually put something like this in motion." Michael added.

"Metatron did what?" Samael asked. The angel pulled out his chair and sat down. "I think that you had best start at the beginning. Start with my death."

* * *

"So Dean just up and turned himself over to Death?" Bobby scratched his head then pulled his cap back down. "Well I guess it makes sense. I did warn him that Death was going to want more than Dean wearing that damned ring for 24 hours. And you Sam, Boy king of hell? Blue eyed demon? Lucifer's second in command? The whole damned universe has gone to hell in hand basket!"

"Well, we're not quite there yet you old sot." John said. "I think that's why we're all down here; after all it was Winchesters, a grumpy old hunter and a borderline human angel that saved the world from the apocalypse last time around."

"This time we've got everybody on the same page." Sam pointed out.

"This time we've got the United Nations of supernatural baddies." Spicy finished up. "I thought I would drop in and see if you or Lucifer made any instructions for me, if not I have a date to keep with a certain Sheriff Jody Mills."

"What in the Sam Hell? Going out to dinner with Crowley ain't enough?" Bobby grumbled. "She's got to go out with every demon in and out of hell too?"

"Oh it's not that kind of date, sugar." Spicy said. "I made reservations for us tomorrow for a full spa day At Chez Beverly West." The demon grinned. "And they bumped the Hilton sisters to get us in. Paris is throwing a full on bitch fit right now."

Sam looked at the demon. "How did you manage to get Paris Hilton bumped off the appointment book?"

Spicy reached into her purse and pulled out a contract. "I just offered the owner another year. His contract comes due in a few weeks. As a matter of fact I actually made reservations for three; I figured Mama Winchester would like to join us."

"At Chez Beverly West?" Mary gasped. "Damned straight I'd like to join you!"

"Mary, Have you forgotten that your son just disappeared with Death?" John reminded.

"Of course not, but I also know that it will take a few Days for Death to do whatever training he need to do with Dean." Mary countered. "And the archs have been telling us to rest up and relax while we have the chance. I'm not saying no to a full day at the spa, full body massage, mud wrap and the rest."

John started to protest but Mary cut him off.

"Besides you could all do with a little bonding time with Angie." Mary added. "You can introduce her to her Uncle Bobby."

Mary and Spicy put their heads together talking about the treatments that they planned to get as they left the room. Bobby turned to John and Sam "Balls! Ya ain't just idjits, you're whipped idjits!"


	34. Chapter 34

"I have to admit, you archangels are even stupider than I thought." Samael said. "Gabriel was the only one even close to being on your side and you killed him? You let your vessel take control and drag you and Michael down into the cage and you Raphael, got splattered by a seraph barely weaned from ambrosia the last time I saw him."

Samael shook his head and burst into laughter. "Your destined vessels had all of heaven and hell running around in circles trying to get their consent and it didn't occur to you that Father did not intend for the end times to play out as he had written them? And to think you would all slap us for not heeding him or mistaking his messages when we have never laid eyes upon him. How could the four of you be so dense after seeing him?"

"What makes you think that you have the right to lecture us?" Michael asked.

"Did he or did he not give you the duty of leading the host?" Samael asked the eldest archangel.

"You know that he did." Michael growled.

"So if he gave you leadership, why didn't you lead instead of blindly following?" Samael questioned. "This is the same query I made before you waged war against our children. You did not consider it then and that brings us to the mess that you are in now. Did it never cross your mind that father put you in charge because he trusted you to know when to abandon his plan, just as you always knew when to abandon a plan when on the field of battle?"

"Lucifer, tell me something was your vessel compliant when you did finally take him or did he fight you the entire time?" Samael asked. "Did it never occur to you that your vessel, devout as you say he was; was more attuned to father's wishes than you were? And how could you not know that he had been in contact with father, not once but twice?"

Samael turned to Gabriel. "Okay you actually did get the memo but going toe to toe with Lucifer?"

Finally he turned to Raphael "And you are the most moronic of all trying to restart the Apocalypse after father let it be stopped in such a clear manner. There was no mistaking the fact that he had changed his mind as He allowed these two to come together and then be overpowered by a human vessel and tossed into the pit. He kept bringing Castiel back and you were so willfully obtuse as to think that this was his will?"

"You have yet to meet the vessels." Raphael said. "They are stubborn and willful on a level that you do not understand."

"So where are these vessels?" Samael asked. "It seems they are more obedient to father's will than the eldest of his children."

"Dean is with Death." Michael said "It was the price for him bringing you back."

"And Dean would be your vessel Michael? What of your vessel Lucifer, I believe his name was Sam?" Samael asked.

Lucifer snapped his finger and a demon appeared, bowing before the archangel the Demon spoke. "I will have our young royal return immediately sire."

"Sire?" Gabriel looked at Lucifer questioningly.

"Belarus idea. He thinks that we should formally adopt our hierarchy to give hell structure." Lucifer answered a split second before the mentioned demon appeared next to his charge.

"Samael, meet Samuel Winchester, Boy king of hell." Lucifer said.

"Humph!" Samael looked over the hunter. "Looks like a nephilim to me."

"Descended from a nephilim, like his brother Dean." Gabriel said. "Occasionally humans are born with the height of a nephilim, but to be honest height has become so ingrained in the human genome that it is becoming the norm."

Gabriel stood up and went to stand next to Sam. "When I took this vessel I was like Sam; very tall since the average height of human males was somewhere in the vicinity of 5 foot 3 inches. Every generation, the average height increases."

"So you inherited height, did you inherit anything else of worth from us?" Samael asked.

Sam looked at Gabriel. "Hoc enim verum est conatu?" _(Is this jerk for real?)_

Samael burst out laughing. "Outspoken and fluent in Latin." The angel stepped up to Sam and slapped him on the shoulder. "You'll do, human. You'll do. How many other Languages do you understand and speak?"

"All of them. He has a lot of my knowledge in his head." Lucifer said proudly. "When he needs it, it is there."

"So Samuel," Samael started.

"Just Sam." The hunter corrected.

"Alright Sam, Tell me about Abaddon." Samael looked the hunter in the eye. "And I want the truth."

* * *

"Let go ya idjit. I might be a guardian angel but I still need to breath." Bobby said untangling himself from Garth's embrace.

"It's just good to see you!" Garth said grabbing the hunter again.

The flutter of wings announced Michael's arrival and saved Bobby from another hug. "Robert, welcome back to Earth. Hello Garth."

"Michael, I haven't got the faintest clue why I'm here. That Zachariah just zapped me into Jody's office and didn't say shit. Then another feathered idjit zapped me here where this human octopus was waiting."

"Yes I told Zachariah that you would be needed. I assume you at least have the basics of what is happening from Virgil?" Michael asked.

"From him and this demon named Spicy." Bobby said.

"Good then you realize that we need experienced hunters who can be depended on to get the job done as you humans would say." Michael nodded.

"You got the entire Winchester Family and this idjit." Bobby gestured at Garth.

"Actually we don't. Mary Winchester has obligations here in Lebanon and the situation with Dean is complicated." Michael explained. "And Sam is not going to let Dean go through this without backing him up."

"Wait a minute; what did those two idjits get themselves into now?" Bobby demanded.

"Death has claimed Dean as a reaper." Michael said. "And Dean agreed with it."

"What!"

* * *

Samael had been standing quietly, leaning over with his hands pressed against a small cabinet on the other side of the room since Sam had stopped speaking. The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, everyone wanting to give the newly resurrected angel time to come to terms with what he had just heard. Samael had asked Sam for the truth about Abaddon and Sam had given it, sparing no detail.

Eventually Samael straightened and turned to face Sam. "Thank you. The fact that you have spoken the truth about my daughter without attempting to soften the blow is a sign of respect." He turned to Question Gabriel who was the only angel to remain in the room after Sam had finished his narrative. "Where is she?"

"At the moment, we don't know. She is in hiding." Gabriel said. "We hope that Hadrian will lead us to her. We haven't seen any hint of her since her supposed suicide."

"Why didn't you bring me back then?" Samael demanded.

"You know why. As a father, I know what your first thought would have been." Gabriel said. "And you can't tell me that somewhere deep down inside you're not rejecting what Sam told you; even though you know he is telling you the truth. If we had brought you back then, before she did whatever it is she did that started raising the nephilim; you would have fought us tooth and nail."

The seraph opened his mouth to say something but the older archangel cut him off. "Look, I understand. Like you I'm a father. My first instinct will always be to give my children the benefit of the doubt and to automatically want to believe them. That was not a risk that we were willing to take with all of creation hanging in the balance. And none of us wanted to be at odds with you, not even Michael or Raphael. Some of us have put a lot of effort into protecting the reputations of those siblings we lost during the Cleansing, on both sides."

What is it that Samuel did not tell me?" Samael asked.

The flutter of wings announced the arrival of Castiel and a young female nephilim shackled in chains engraved with Enochian.

"Sam didn't tell you about her, he didn't know." Gabriel said glaring at the nephilim. "Jana, Jana, Jana; how stupid can you get? Did you think Raphael wouldn't notice your father's grace on that vampire? I mean the ability to infect someone with a case of stage 4 cancer that would kill them in a matter of weeks? Only Raphael and your father knew how to do that, and then Reziel passed that knowledge onto you."

Castiel looked at the growing smirk on Gabriel's face. "Brother, you are thinking something that pleases you?"

"I'm thinking that Hadrian finally made the mistake we were waiting for." Gabriel said. "Take her downstairs and lock her up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it taking so long to update but I have been in a lot of pain and having muscle spasms since my surgery on the 7th and have really not been in a writing mood. I will try to do better and not take so long with the next update.


	35. Chapter 35

Sam was in the nursery with Angie when Belarus interrupted him. "Samuel, there is a reaper here, not Tessa but he says that he bears a message from your brother."

"Okay let me put Angie down." Sam said walking over to the crib.

The demon sniffed then called out. "Andy, Take the young one to Gertrude. I believe a diaper change is in order and our king has business to attend to."

Sam sighed when the hellhound looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Well go ahead you big softie, just stay out of the way."

"It seems that Ajax has bonded with her." Belarus noted.

"I think it may be because she's so small. He knows that she is the most in need of protection." Sam said. "But it's adorable when mom lays her down on the blanket. Ajax lies down with her and sort of wraps himself around her. So what's this reaper want?"

"He carries a scroll from your brother. His instructions were to give it to you and no one else." Belarus said. "Jake is waiting with him."

"Well let's go see what he wants then." Sam said leading the way to the bunker's entrance. On arriving he found not only Jake waiting but also Castiel.

"Cas I thought you were helping with the interrogation of the nephilim?" Sam said.

"With all four archangels, Balthazar and Alistair; I believe that my presence would be what you humans call 'overkill'." The seraph replied.

Sam looked at the reaper, "You have a message for me?"

The reaper bowed respectfully holding out an envelope toward Sam. Before Sam could take it however, Belarus grabbed it and broke the seal carefully. He took out the folded paper and after a moment handed it to Sam. "A precaution, my young king. We are at war with a crafty adversary; everything should be checked before it reaches your hands."

"What were you expecting, a letter bomb?" Sam asked.

"Poisons and curses can be easily transmitted in a letter." Belarus said. "It would not be the first time such a method of assassination was employed."

"You know," Jake said to the older demon, "Sometimes your paranoia is way over the top Belarus."

"Ah youth, so trusting and innocent." Belarus said. "What you call paranoia, is wisdom gained over centuries of observing perfidy and evil firsthand. As a Knight of hell in young Samuel's service, his safety and well-being are paramount. I view every situation as if it is a threat to my liege; therefore I am more likely to discover a subtle attack."

"You know Belarus; I'm not some helpless princess. I can take care of myself, but thanks for being so alert." Sam said.

"Belarus may be a demon Sam but his point is valid." Castiel said. "It is well-known that invoking Dean's name would likely cause you to lower your guard."

Sam opened the folded sheet with a huff. He read it and chuckled. "He wants me to get the Impala ready for when Abaddon summons him. He also told me that I should make sure my 'babysitters' have a vehicle too."

"Guess we're headed for the garage." Jake grinned. "I have just the vehicle in mind too."

"Okay, um Cas I need a favor. I need you to find someone in town that can handle this." Sam wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to the angel.

Castiel looked at the sheet. "I will return shortly."

* * *

The nephilim Jana sat chained to a chair at a table. Across from her the archangel Raphael sat still as a statue while the other archangel's placed wards around the room. Lucifer finally turned to Raphael and said "It's done."

Raphael stood up and made his way behind the nephilim's chair. "I am going to remove your bindings. Do not think to run, this room has been warded to contain you and any one of us can smite you in less time than it takes to blink an eye."

The archangel removed the chains and gathered them in his hands setting them on the table in front of him before retaking his seat. "Your father Reziel was one of my best healers; he has obviously passed his knowledge on to you. It is no easy thing to cause a blood cancer of such virulence."

Raphael leaned back in his chair and regarded the nephilim for a moment. "Surely you must have known that I would discover your hand in this, and yet you did it anyway. Do you place such low value on your life? Or perhaps Hadrian promised you that he would protect you?"

The nephilim remained closed mouthed. Lucifer snorted, "It looks like she's going to be a tough nut to crack. I wonder if Hadrian warned her that we would be guarding the little vamp? Like you said little brother everyone had to know that you would trace it back to one of Reziel's line and since Reziel is dead…"

"Not for long!" Jana yelled. "Hadrian is going to bring him back!"

It was Gabriel's turn to snort. "Hadrian doesn't have the juice to bring him back. Archangels don't even have that kind of juice."

"You know brothers; I think that this stupid girl believes that we are just as stupid as she is." Michael finally spoke up. "She thinks that we have fallen for Hadrian's little ruse of hunting down Ezra's tablets."

"Whatever you believe doesn't matter now. He knows how to bring them back, all of them." Jana said with full confidence. "And even if you kill me, it doesn't matter. He'll bring me back too."

"In order to bring you back, he has to know where to find you." Gabriel said. "But we won't kill you, however if you die; well that's a different matter." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the nephilim disappeared.

Michael glared at his brother. "Gabriel."

"Pocket dimension, don't worry." The younger archangel explained. "She told us what we needed to know. She pretty much confirmed that they have a way to bind Death."

* * *

Death watched as Dean grabbed the vampire named Marcus. "Remember me?" Dean grinned.

The vampire struggled in Dean's grip, fear beginning to show on his face when he couldn't break the hunter's hold. "You can't be stronger than me. You're human!"

"Yeah, about that." Dean said letting his appearance change to that of a reaper's true form. "Not quite human anymore, and neither is my brother. I'm a reaper and he's a hell spawned demon; if you thought we were something to fear before, you're in for a shock now."

Dean dragged the vampire over to a chair and shoved him down into it. "Now I have a few questions for you. Answer them and I'll take you out nice and easy and deliver you to Purgatory where you belong. Give me any grief and you'll be begging the big guy there to obliterate you. Who set up this whole situation to get your alpha to turn a child?"

"You expect me to tell you? They will kill me! Then they will bring me back and kill me again!" Marcus replied.

Dean placed his hand on the vampire's chest and watched as the vampire began to gasp painfully. "What you're feeling right now is the blood circulating through your body changing; it's becoming dead man's blood." Dean gave an evil grin. "And I can keep your heart pumping that poison through your veins for as long as I want." After a few minutes Dean took his hand away and the vamp began to breathe easier. "Now do you think they can do that to you?"

"It was a nephilim, he called himself Hadrian." The vampire answered once he was able to breathe normally. "But the whole time he was talking to me and giving me instructions he kept glancing back at the car he had gotten out of; like he was getting approval."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Dean said. "Who was in the car?"

"I never saw them, they were careful not to reveal themselves." The vamp said. "But I heard him say a name, Abby."

Dean glanced back at Death who nodded. He placed his hand on the creature's forehead killing it before grabbing the corrupted soul to deliver it to Purgatory.


	36. Chapter 36

"What the nephilim spoke was the truth, but not the full truth." Erlang Shen said as he appeared in the room. "There is truth that she kept hidden from you."

What exactly does that mean?" Michael asked.

"This third eye sees the truth not only of words, but of the mind. What she did not reveal to you was revealed to me." The pagan god continued. "She did not reveal that she knows Hadrian in the biblical sense."

Samael sighed deeply. "So I was right. I feared that Hadrian betrayed my daughter with another. It is why I tried to keep them separate. He spent more time than decent watching our daughters, all of them."

"Is that the actual truth or truth as she believes it to be?" Gabriel asked.

"What I saw was memory, not indulgent fantasy." Erlang said. "But the extent to which Hadrian is committed to her, I cannot say. She believes that Hadrian wishes to raise Abaddon to use her, but in this she blinds herself to the truth that Abaddon lives. She forces herself to turn a blind eye to the fact that Abaddon is already by Hadrian's side."

"So Abaddon lives, Hadrian is two-timing with Jana and possibly about to stick a knife in Abaddon's back to be with Jana." Gabriel said. "Sounds like a bad episode of Dr. Sexy."

"No, if he's bumping uglies with Jana it's just because she's a strange piece of tail." Lucifer said. "Hadrian is nothing if not ambitious and Abaddon is the one he thinks has the power. She was a Hell knight last he heard and my champion. Jana can't give him anything to compare to that."

"So we know that Abaddon is alive. We also know that she plans to raise Death just as we thought. I believe that we should arrange to speak with him." Michael said. "And Sam and Dean will need to finalize their plans. We don't know how long we have before Hadrian and Abaddon perform this summons."

"We also know that their plan is not just to attempt to summon Samael, but all those angels who died during the cleansing. They plan to raise all of the Gregori." Raphael said.

"And we know which side of the fight most of them are going to take" Gabriel said.

"Yes, Hadrian and Abaddon will convince them to march on Heaven itself." Raphael said.

"I have spoken to Robert Singer and Garth. They are already out along with John Winchester." Michael said. "Henry and Gertrude are going through the records trying to figure out how Abaddon cast her spell to raise the nephilim. Mary and Benny are handling the school and Uriel has a squad out looking for nephilim."

"I'll talk to Sam. If he is going to join Dean in facing down Nephilim; I'd better get him prepared." Lucifer said.

"I need to talk to Hel too." Gabriel said. "If we are going to keep these nephilim from coming back we'd better put them somewhere other than Heaven, Hell or Purgatory. We'd better put them somewhere that follows different rules of magic."

"And where exactly are we supposed to find a place like that?" Raphael asked.

"It's called Helhiem," Hel said as she came into the room tapping something on her smart phone. "And I rule over it. Any soul that comes there stays there unless I allow it to leave."

"No offense meant to you; but I would like to check the security of your realm." Michael said. "It is important that we can rest easy that they will not escape."

"None taken but between the Berserkers and my birth mother; your nephilim will behave themselves." Hel said.

"Angrboda?" Gabriel gave a shudder. "I don't even want to cross her. Thank Dad I was never really married to that ballbuster."

"Want to wait for me to talk to Sam and tag along?" Lucifer asked. "This Angrboda must be something to make our little brother tremble in fear."

* * *

"Hello Dean." Castiel said as the hunter turned reaper entered the kitchen. "I would have thought you would be busy with Death."

"It's seems that I'm a quick study." Dean answered with a grin as he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. "So we tracked down that vampire Marcus. Abaddon is alive."

"We are aware. One of the nephilim showed up at the hospital and was interrogated by The Archangels." Castiel said. "They were able to confirm that she is alive. It appears that Abaddon's goal is not just to raise the nephilim, but to raise the Gregori."

"The Gregori? You mean the angels that fathered them?" Dean asked.

"Yes, and I doubt that they will be reasonable." Castiel said. "During the Cleansing it was said that Samael was the most reasonable of the Gregori. The others will have no qualms in marching on heaven."

"Okay then we need to get our shit together now. Did Sam get my message about the car?" Dean asked.

"Yes I did. It will be ready this afternoon." Sam said with a grin. "Oh and here." Sam tossed a license plate at his brother. "I figured you may as well go all the way."

Dean looked at the plate which read "REAP'R". "What you don't think blackout tint on the windows isn't enough?"

"Oh and Lucifer said not to say he never gave you anything." Sam held up a cassette tape. "He calls it music to reap by."

"I'm almost afraid to imagine what the devil considers music to reap by." Dean said.

"Gabriel also had a gift to celebrate your new status as a Reaper." Castiel said.

"I'm even more terrified at the thought of what that asshat considers an appropriate gift for a reaper." Dean said dryly.

"He said that you would recognize it when you saw it." Castiel said with a twitch of his lips.

"If you find it funny, I'm petrified." Dean turned back to Sam. "So are your Hell knights ready? I don't think we have much time before they summon Death."

"Well Bobby and Garth are out looking for Supernatural creatures around the state." Sam said. "Hopefully they can buy us some time by ganking what they find; but sooner or later it's going to happen. They will get their hands on one."

* * *

"I'm not sure of everything that they are planning," Spicy said as she popped a water chestnut into her mouth and chewed. "But I do know that they are planning on leaving that Garrison of angels here along with Mary and John. They are leaving Balthazar and Lilith here too."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to take them all?" Jody questioned.

"Not if this is just a big ruse to sneak attack the town." Gabriel said as he appeared at the table with a monstrous Banana Split in front of him. "Mary, Jody, Spicy; hope you don't mind me crashing your ladies luncheon."

"Not if you fill us in on what you all are planning." Jody said.

"Well it just so happens, I'm here to tell you that Raphael and I are also staying here." Gabriel said. "We've pretty much gotten confirmation that Abaddon is alive and it would be just like her to use the summoning ritual as an opportunity to attack Lebanon. In case you have forgotten this town pretty much kicked her little demon/monster army's collective asses, and that bitch is even better at holding a grudge than any angel in heaven including the Archangels."

Gabriel snapped up a can of Redi-whip and buried the ice cream treat under a full can of whipped cream. "We're making damned sure that we cover all our bases here."

"So I guess whenever she does her summons, I should have the town ready to fight?" Jody asked.

"To be honest, I'd give them the heads up now." Gabriel said. "There may not be time when she starts her summons."

"What about my boys? They are going to be alright aren't they?" Mary asked.

"I don't think you have to worry about your boys ever again, Mary." Gabriel said. "Dean accepting Death's offer really changed the playing field."

Mary narrowed her eyes at the archangel. "Which means what?"

"Well since Sammy is now a blue-eyed demon, the only reaper that has the power to reap his soul is Dean. And the only one with the power to reap Dean's soul is Death." Gabriel said. "But even if they do 'die', Sam is the boy king of hell he comes and goes as he pleases, not even Death can take that power from him; add to that the fact that he's also a Guardian it means he's tied to that vessel."

"So he can't really be killed?" Mary asked.

"Nope and Dean is a reaper second only to Death, and a Guardian, he dies and he ascends with the powers that he's gained from Death."

"That makes your boys a couple of Steven Segals." Jody quipped. "As in hard to kill."


	37. Chapter 37

"Loki Odinsson!" Angrboda slapped the archangel on the back. "I was brought to believe you dead, another of your tricks? Our daughter was inconsolable."

"No I was actually dead." Gabriel said.

The Frost giantess frowned at the short trickster. "And yet you stand before us alive." She gestured at the gathered warriors and berserkers behind her. "We also saw naught of you among us."

"That's because he's a celestial." A voice growled behind her as Odin stepped forward followed by Baldur.

"So Kali was right, you damned archangels can die." Baldur said. "So tell me where do dead celestials go brother?"

"I will have peace in my hall!" Hel shouted as she stepped forward. "We are allied with the celestials; the one God has accepted us as have my uncles."

Odin caught sight of the two other archangels present, one of whom was Lucifer. The All-father lunged for devil responsible for his death only to find himself caught in Thor's grip while Gabriel held Baldur.

"Father he enters our realm as a guest as does Michael, their eldest." Thor spoke hoping to diffuse the situation.

Odin turned his glare on Gabriel. "You granted that bastard the status of guest in this realm?"

"Actually, mother granted safe passage to all celestials." Thor said. "They have been acknowledged as another branch of the family as the one God has acknowledged us. They Archangels helped to save the life of your grandson after Asgard was attacked by a demon named Abaddon and her allies among the Egyptian pantheon. The celestials descended upon the Egyptians in retaliation, they are no more."

"Humph. I don't have to like it that they are here but I suppose I can stay my hand from revenge." Odin said.

"I warned you back at the Elysian what would happen if you tried to face Lucifer." Gabriel said. "And he didn't even have his full grace at that point."

Baldur stepped forward. "And Kali, what has this Abaddon done to her."

"Nothing, Shiva is not stupid." Gabriel said. "They have prepared themselves for war and sought an alliance with heaven also."

"So you celestials are slumming now making alliances with pagans?" Odin snorted.

"The Hindu pantheon has been granted a truce with heaven." Michael answered. "Asgard received an alliance only because of your connection to Gabriel. As our niece pointed out, we have family among you."

"If you want someone to take your ire out on just be patient, we'll soon be sending nephilim your way." Lucifer said. "Among them is a male known as Hadrian, have at him with our blessing."

* * *

 

Sam parked the Impala and stepped out careful to take a moment to polish the door handle. The black car now sported black tint on all the windows making it impossible to see into the interior. The front license plate now bore the vanity plate that Sam had gotten for Dean and on the hood was a solid silver skull and crossbones hood ornament engraved with an Enochian spell to bind any grace that a nephilim might have access to. In the tape player was Lucifer's music to reap by cassette which was to Sam's amusement Blue Oyster Cult's Don't Fear the Reaper on continuous loop.

A low whistle drew his gaze as Jake walked over and grinned. "Now that's a ride worthy of a reaper."

"We drew quite a bit of attention from pedestrians as we passed." Belarus said as he exited the passenger seat. "And a traffic stop from the town's sheriff who had to admire it."

"Jody thinks it's creepy as hell so I guess that means it's what Dean was looking for." Sam said. "Did you find a vehicle for you guys?"

"I found a few." Jake said as he turned and walked over to two identical motorcycles painted a solid matte black. Where the bikes would normally sport chrome was also a solid matte black. "Andy and I will ride these, but the real baby is over here."

Jake led Sam over to where a mint condition Tucker 48 sat with the hood up. "I was just finishing up checking under the hood. You know they only made 51 of these beauties." Jake gently lowered the hood. "The odometer only has 97 miles on it."

"This belongs in a museum! Do you know how much this would be worth at auction?" Sam gasped.

"The last Tucker to come up for auction on 2012 sold for $2.915 million." Castiel said as he and Belarus appeared in the garage. "Being that the vehicle was highly advanced for its time, it is to be expected that the Men of Letters would acquire one for their collection."

"And it is fitting that you should have it Samuel." Belarus said. "It is an appropriate symbol of your status."

"Can we not have this argument again?" Sam asked.

"Far be it from me to argue with my king," Belarus said. "But I will see that he has those things that display his status."

"You might as well give it up Sam." Jake chuckled. "You know he's going to have his way. Besides you should relax and enjoy what your status brings you. Stop being a pauper and learn how to be a prince, even if it's just for the sake of your knights."

"Erlang Shen wishes to speak to you and Dean," Castiel said. "It's why we searched you out; he knows Abaddon's last location."

"Well alright then, we can get this show on the road." Jake said. "I'll get the others. We'll be ready to go when you are."

"That would be wise." Castiel said. "I will notify Raphael of your intentions. However, I advise you not to leave until the Archangels have returned. Michael and Lucifer will wish to accompany you."

* * *

 

"Tell me child, have you ever dealt with a demon?" Verchiel asked Krissy.

"I've been hunting for a while now. I can help." Krissy said as she stubbornly crossed her arms. "This whole town helped before and they didn't even know that demons were real. And I've been studying."

"Krissy, reading a book is a lot different than facing the real thing." Jody said with a sigh. "It would be better if you stayed safely here at the station."

"When will everyone stop treating me like a child? I'm not!" Krissy argued. "Besides it's not just demons you have to worry about, it's the nephilim."

Verchiel looked at the girl stunned. "How do you know about the nephilim?"

"I think your father told me about them. At least that's who Sam thinks it was." Krissy said.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Verchiel asked.

"Not much just that they exist and that you can bind their grace if they have any." The girl answered.

"He told you how to bind their grace?" Verchiel was shocked. "But that is knowledge reserved only for archangels!"

"Well I guess now it's archangels and me." Krissy said.

"How exactly do you bind their grace?" Jody asked.

"It's a spell. It has to be written out in Enochian." Krissy said. "And I know the sigils to use."

"You know what? I think you can help." Jody said as she stood up and grabbed her keys. "Come on kid, let's get to work. We need to mark every street that leads into town."


	38. Chapter 38

"Lawrence, of course she would be in Lawrence." Dean said. "It's where everything started."

"And it's going to be where everything ends." Sam said firmly.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Lucifer said.

"Whoa, Luci. Hold up, slow your roll there." Gabriel said. "Lawrence happens to be the location of a psychic."

"There were like 4 or 5 the last time we were there." Sam said.

"This lady happens to be the real deal, I think you guys might know her, Missouri Mosely ring any bells?" Gabriel asked. "She's the real deal; those others are just jokers and charlatans. We have to be sure that Abaddon hasn't gotten to her, if she hasn't then we need to get her out of town fast."

"How do you know about Missouri?" Dean asked.

"It's in the job description for Heaven's Herald. Like all angels I know all the prophets but I also know all the real psychics. It helps when I need to drop a little knowledge on one of them."

Gabriel let his grace mingle with Michael and Lucifer's for a moment sharing the information about Missouri.

"Lucifer and I will attempt to contact the psychic; we should have handled the situation by the time you arrive." Michael said. "Take care of things here Gabriel."

"Yeah will do." The trickster said as his brothers vanished with no sound. "Now as for you two, you got your plan together?"

"Yes, my demons will take out any stragglers as they can." Sam said. "When Abaddon and Hadrian perform their little ritual; they'll get a double dose of Winchester."

"So Sam, ready to have a little fun and ruin Abaddon's day?" Dean asked. Sam answered by walking around the car and sliding into the passenger seat. Dean hopped in and started the car pulling out of the garage followed by two motorcycles and a Tucker 48.

* * *

Missouri Mosely knew when something evil was around, she could feel it. And for the past week or so her senses was telling her that something evil was in Lawrence. Missouri had a ritual for dealing with evil, or at least keeping it out of her house. There was the obligatory salt across the threshold and windows, devil's traps throughout her home courtesy of John Winchester but she also had other tricks up her sleeve. Every night she poured out a salt circle around her bed and kept Sage smoldering in each room. In addition she kept seven day candles of Michael the Archangel, St Jude and Gabriel burning around her home. She was spending a lot of time praying too. Whatever was in town, it wasn't a lightweight, it felt like Satan himself had decided to rise from hell and walk the streets of Lawrence. The last time she had this feeling was when John's sons came to town because of that poltergeist in the old Winchester home.

"You see what I have to put up with Michael?" Lucifer said as he appeared in front of the startled psychic. "She compares me to those two morons and burns candles in your honor." Lucifer very deliberately blew out the Saint Michael candle in his hand.

"Lucifer, behave." Michael said before turning to Missouri. "You have taken wise precautions Missouri Mosely, but they will not protect you from what is to come. Gather your things; you must leave now before Sam and Dean arrive."

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" She questioned before she turned toward Lucifer. "Boy put that down before you drop it. You may be the devil but that does not mean I won't douse you with holy water!"

Lucifer looked at the woman before carefully setting down the figurine he had been examining. "If you know who I am, you should speak to me with a bit more respect."

"You're in my house, and in my house you act like you are the son of God and not some hoodlum off the streets." Missouri said. "After all if he let you come home you can show your appreciation by acting like you deserve a place in the host. I swear you're worse than that brother of yours."

"Brother? Which brother do you speak of, Castiel?" Michael asked.

"I've never met Castiel but that damned Gabriel, first thing he did was scarf down a whole package of Double stuffed Oreos without so much as a may I. Y'all need some lessons in manners." Missouri said as she crossed her arms. "Now what's all this showing up in my home and making demands, you never learned how to ask nicely for something? And you the highest of the host, no wonder angels act like they haven't got a lick of home training."

Michael took a deep calming breath. "Missouri Mosely, would you please gather your things so that we may take you to a place of safety?"

"Well that's better. I'll just get what I'll be needing." Missouri turned and flounced out of the room.

"I guess she set you on the straight and narrow." Lucifer snickered.

"It was well after she set you straight." Michael retorted.

The two began bickering with each other only to be interrupted by a stern voice, "I know you two are not about to start fighting in my house. I swear I will go outside and find the longest greenest switch I can and give the two of you the whipping that your daddy should have!"

The two archangels gulped and looked at each other before answering in unison. "No ma'am."

* * *

There were those in the town of Lebanon that chose to stick their heads in the sand after the town managed to survive Abaddon's prior attack. They simply refused to think that their town was anything except normal. However the influx of hunters flooding into the town was quickly curing them of their disbelief.

Verchiel was kept busy enforcing the Neutral Ground law with hunters in a town populated by angels, demons and other creepy crawlies. In the end it came down to Bobby, John and Mary having to often intercede and speak to the hunters in order to keep the peace.

Verchiel had just 'disarmed' a hunter about to make the mistake of his life by tossing holy water on Lilith with Balthazar standing right there. Verchiel didn't understand the strange friendship between the two but he knew his brother well enough to know the hunter risked a smiting.

The trio lifted their heads at the sound of approaching vehicles. A familiar black Impala, followed by 2 black motorcycles and a mint condition 1948 Tucker pulling up to park in front of the hardware store drew a smirk from Lilith.

"Well, well what have we here; The Winchester Day Parade?" Lilith questioned as Sam and Dean got out of the Impala and Belarus and Meg emerged from the Tucker. Andy and Jake dismounted the motorcycles and stood just behind Sam.

"I don't see the local high school marching band following us." Dean snarked so "So I would guess no. And aren't you supposed to be getting the town prepared for an attack?"

"Well Balthazar and I were doing just that until that hunter over there decided he wanted to hunt a demon in a no hunting zone." Lilith said. "Lucky for him Verchiel came along when he did."

"Well shouldn't you be getting on with it then?" Sam asked. "We don't have time to play around Lilith."

"We were just getting back to that." Lilith said.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Meg snarked as she passed by. "Looks like someone can stop accusing me of having a pet tree topper now since she went and found her own."

"Meg, leave Lilith be." Belarus said as he took her arm. "We are here to secure supplies, not start a cat fight." Belarus glared at Lilith daring her to say anything else as he steered Meg into the store.

"Well Lil, want to go see who else we can upset?" Balthazar asked as he handed her a glass of champagne. "I wonder where Zachariah is. The idea of us together would really put his knickers in a knot."

Lilith gave an evil grin. "Are you sure you aren't a demon under those wings? I swear at times I think you're more evil than I am."

* * *

Abaddon smiled at Hadrian as he entered the room. "Jana has not returned from her mission to the human hospital. She was supposed to deliver her message and return."

"Hadrian, haven't you figured it out yet?" Abaddon gave an evil smile. "She was the message. Do you honestly think I would have her here? You are mine and I will no longer share you." She caressed the nephilim's cheek gently before shoving him away. "Find the final sacrifice Hadrian, it's time."


	39. Chapter 39

Dean pulled the Impala off the road in a small parking area next to a lake. Shutting the engine off, he turned to Sam. "We'll wait here, Death is going to meet us and let us know when to show up. We know where the sacrifice will be done. There's only one place that will work."

"Carthage." Sam nodded. "I'll send Belarus and the others ahead. Jake can set up an ambush."

"Make sure you tell them to hang back until Abaddon and Hadrian get there." Dean said.

"Jake is a trained soldier. He knows how to set up an ambush Dean." Sam replied.

"Plotting nefarious schemes, boys?" Crowley snarked as he appeared in the back seat. "I'm impressed."

"Crowley what the hell do you want?" Dean growled.

"Reporting in to my superior if you don't mind." Crowley directed his next words to Sam. "I'm supposed to tell you that terrifying woman named Missouri is safe at the bunker. Lucifer and Michael will cloak your knights while you wait for the summons."

"Everything is set then, now we just have to wait on Abaddon and Hadrian." Sam nodded.

"Oh by the way, Lucifer would like any wayward demons sent back to hell. I understand Jack is getting bored with his current pets and plans to turn their torment over to Alistair." Crowley said. "Alistair has been missing his old stomping grounds and he thinks jack is an apt pupil, he even surpasses you Dean; and you were Alistair's favorite."

"Is that all Crowley?" Sam asked. "You don't want to give me the idea that you're slacking do you?"

"And that boys is my cue" The demon disappeared.

"So I guess you pass along your orders." Dean said as he twisted around to pick up a box from the backseat. "And I get to enjoy this homemade apple pie Mom made." Dean opened the box and pulled out a fork. "You might want to get a move on if you want me to save you some."

* * *

Jody was busy passing out instructions to the gathered townspeople who volunteered to fight against Abaddon if she showed up. The group was gathered on the steps of the Sheriff's Office most of them armed with shotguns full of salt rounds or silver bullets, and supersoakers filled with holy water from the moat surrounding the town.

"Okay here's the deal. Abaddon is going to make a move soon; whether or not she plans on attacking Lebanon is up in the air." Jody said. "But if she does decide to come knocking, we'll be prepared."

The flutter of wings announced Raphael's arrival. He looked at the gathered group then turned to Jody. "The town seems well prepared for Demons and other monsters, but there are nephilim involved here. They should know what they face."

"I have no idea what to do about nephilim." Jody said.

"I do, our father commissioned us to destroy them once and they were cleansed from the Earth." Raphael said. "And so they will be again." He turned toward Krissy. "He has commissioned you young one. There is knowledge that he has given you. You will know when it is needed." He turned toward the crowd. "Know that the sons of heaven are among you. Two princes of Heaven stand watch over this town and the outlying areas. Your enemy is not just the demon and the abominations of Eve; but the children of the Gregori. These beings are the bastard issue of angels who went against God's word. Our father ordered them cleansed from this Earth but he has chosen to show mercy to those nephilim who are innocent at heart but they must be taken from this world. They will be judged appropriately and they will spend eternity in the place of their merit."

"That sounds an awful lot like kill them all and let God sort them out." Jody said.

"No it means kill them all and I will sort them out." A voice said from behind her. "I am Erlang Shen; Loki is an old friend of mine. I will judge the nephilim and they will be sent to Helhiem either as family or as disgraced by my word."

"You still plan to kill them all." Jody said crossing her arms.

"Yes Jody Mills, all nephilim who attack or fight will die. Those who avoid the battle will be spared this day but monitored. Remember what we are, and the purpose for which we were created; to do our father's will."

* * *

"Both Winchesters, I must say that I am not surprised." Death said as he appeared in front of the two. "Neither of you seemed to be able to grasp the concept of death. You have both seen Heaven, Hell and Purgatory; yet you still live and breathe. I believe it was less trouble for everyone involved to simply promote you to immortality."

"Now Dean, understand that you will appear before them unbound; Hadrian will quickly understand that his spell was diverted. Silence him quickly." Death turned to Sam. "Since you insist on accompanying your brother, make yourself useful. Abaddon has demons that still follow her; I assume that you still have the capability of exorcising them. Just as you did with my brother, Famine; I expect you are capable of immediately removing them from the fight.

"There is a legion of reapers ready to reap the souls of the creatures that you mark for death." Death turned back to Dean. "Remember what I have taught you Dean. You remove the creatures and your brother will remove the demons. Those two upstart nephilim will be left only with the nephilim that follow them."

Death settled himself at a picnic table with a coke and a bag of fried shrimp. "Abaddon expects the two of you to be just as human as you were when last she saw you. You are both much different creatures now." Death lifted his head as if he were listening to something only he could hear. "It is time; they have started the ritual for the final sacrifice. Go now with both my blessing and the Creator's."

* * *

Hadrian plunged the knife into the werewolf's body letting the blood drench the altar as he finished the final words of the chant. The clearing fell into silence as they all awaited the arrival of Death.

The sound of music drifted into the clearing from a distance steadily growing louder as it approached. Soon words became understandable.

_All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain... we can be like they are_

_Come on baby... don't fear the reaper_

_Baby take my hand... don't fear the reaper_

_We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper_

Soon the music was underscored by the rumble of an engine, a familiar 1967 Impala coming to stop in the middle of the clearing. The music played a bit longer until the engine was shut off. Two doors opened in sync as Dean emerged from the driver's door followed by Sam from the passenger door.

"You rang?" Dean asked as his form wavered from that of a young man to an almost mummified reaper.

Sam grinned as his eyes bled into a solid icy blue. "Abaddon, long time no see." He said as he closed his fist causing the assembled demons to smoke out of their meat suits.

Jake grinned and grabbed the closest body to him a vampire. "That's our cue." He said as he sliced the creature's head from its body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait but I'm back in school for the summer session and had to work on a paper due this week.


	40. Chapter 40

Abaddon looked on shocked as demons and monsters were being destroyed with ease. Snarling she shoved the closest nephilim forward. "Don't just stand there! Kill them!"

Hadrian looked at the nephilim turned demon. "Who are they?"

"The two by the car, Sam and Dean Winchester." Abaddon snarled pulling out an angel blade. "They've been pains in my ass for far too long."

Hadrian grabbed her arm before she could go after the two. "What are they? They read like nephilim, but none of us can do what they're doing. Demons, vampires, werewolves; they are falling like wheat before a scythe."

"Hunters, that's what, the grandsons of another pain in my ass, Henry Winchester." She explained. "Luckily he's dead and gone."

"Come we must leave this place. The ritual didn't work." Hadrian said as he started pulling her in the opposite direction. "It should have raised Death, bound to our will and instead we have invited a slaughter."

Abaddon glared at the hunters, fighting her hatred of them. Hadrian gave her a gentle shake. "Come love, we will combine our forces and plan their deaths carefully. They will die in Lebanon."

With one last glance at the Winchesters, Abaddon nodded and allowed herself to be dragged away from the fight.

The two had not gone very far when they heard a voice coming from behind them. "Going somewhere?"

The two stiffened as they both recognized the voice. Turning, they found Lucifer leaning casually against a tree. "Sneaking off without saying hello to your uncle? I'm wounded."

"As am I." Michael stated from the other side. "Such disrespect for your elders, I think you both need a lesson in manners."

Abaddon snarled at the archangels. "So you bow down to heaven after all Lucifer. And such big talk about how you would destroy Michael and every other angel who stood against you. I'm just following your plan."

"Plans change." Lucifer shrugged. "Michael also vowed to destroy me and yet we stand here united. I have been welcomed back into the family fold; it's not outside the realm of possibility for you to also be welcomed with the proper contrition of course."

"Bend my knee to the bastard that killed my father and slaughtered my cousins for no reason? I don't think so." Abaddon and Hadrian pulled out to bottles with rags stuffed in the top and lit them tossing them at the two Archangels.

As the flames consumed the two, Hadrian grabbed Abaddon around her waist and extended his wings taking to the air. "We must leave now!"

* * *

"Dammit!" Dean said as he glanced toward the altar and saw that Hadrian and Abaddon were no longer there. "The son of a bitch is gone."

Sam glanced around at the retreating nephilim and the creatures and demons attempting to leave the area. "Jake, get my knights out of here."

Jake quickly gave a signal and Sam's small group hurried back to their vehicles. The reapers continued their job of collecting the souls of the dead. Dean looked at his brother who seemed to be staring at nothing.

"Sam. Sam!" Dean waved his hand in front of his younger brother's face and after a few long seconds Sam shook himself and focused on his brother.

"Some of the demons escaped but only a handful." Sam said. "The rest are back in hell."

* * *

Alistair grinned as the demons loyal to hell tore into the demons that had followed Abaddon. A glance at Jack let him know the other torturer was enjoying himself just as much. Spicy was directing the impalement of the newly arrived on meat hooks hanging from chains.

One of Abaddon's demons lunged forward in an attempt to attack the smartly dressed woman and ended up on the receiving end of a hard right hook. "Don't let the evening gown fool you Sugar; under this Vera Wang, I'm all man."

Jedidiah walked up to the demon lying on the floor and raised his axe. Chopping through the demon's leg, he picking it up sinking his teeth into the flesh of the demon's calf ripping of a large chunk of the muscle and began chewing letting the demon see the blood dripping from his mouth.

Lucifer appeared unexpectedly in the pit thrown there by the holy fire that had consumed him. The demons looked on in shock at Lucifer's huddled form as the massive burns healed, leaving their leader their leader whole and unblemished as he stood up.

"Lucifer?" Spicy questioned.

"So the bitch wants to play rough, Spicy, go to Gabriel." Lucifer instructed. "Tell him that Abaddon has a supply of holy oil. Tell him that I think it's time we stop keeping our secret, better yet, tell him to return the favor if he gets the chance before I return. It will take a bit of time for me to recover from the holy fire."

The demon nodded and disappeared. Lucifer turned toward the stunned gathering, "Alistair, Jack; let's have some fun." Lucifer grabbed the closest of Abaddon's demons in his grip and began flaying it apart, atom by painful atom.

* * *

Balthazar and Lilith were lounging in comfortable recliners in the middle of the main highway into Lebanon. Each held a tumbler of whiskey that they sipped from while Bobby sat on the hood of Garth's car with the rest of the bottle.

"Balls!" Bobby frowned at the bottle. "I keep forgetting I may as well drink water for all the good it does to booze it up."

"Really Robert, In need of a bit of liquid courage are we?" Balthazar snarked.

"Hell no! In need of relief from the boredom." Bobby growled. "I know you idjits are blessed with infinite patience and all that but I was human and I get bored. We've been sitting out here twiddling our thumbs for a good four hours now." Bobby felt Garth stir next to him. "I swear boy if you pull out that damn sock puppet again I'll smite you."

"I torched it three hours ago." Lilith said. "But you do have a point; there is a distinct lack of action around here."

"Maybe not." Garth said pointing down the road at the sound of engines. It didn't take long to recognize the familiar roar of the Impala as the small convoy headed their way.

Bobby got to his feet and walked over to the driver's side window as the car came to a stop. "So can we start singing ding dong the bitch is dead?"

"Abaddon and Hadrian got away." Sam answered.

"Yeah, but not before we laid a hurting on her ass." Dean grinned. "She's only got a handful of demons and monsters left. The rest are all nephilim. Michael and Lucifer were guarding the escape route."

"Speaking of which, where are the two old goats?" Balthazar said coming to stand next to Bobby. "They should have beaten you back here, but no one has heard from them since you left."

"They aren't back yet?" Sam asked alarmed.

"Not yet." Lilith said.

"Lucifer is in hell, I'm guessing Michael is probably in heaven." Spicy said as she appeared next to the vehicle. "He sent me to find Gabriel, Abaddon has her hands on holy oil."


	41. Chapter 41

Chuck appeared across from Death in a small café outside of Paris. "Well I must say the Winchester boys are more than fulfilling the promise that we saw in them."

Death glanced up at his brother. "Yes, they do seem to exceed our expectations time and time again. However the Battle may have been won, but the war rages on."

"Have faith, they will succeed in fixing this situation." Chuck said.

"Let's hope so or we will be starting again from scratch." Death poured himself another glass of wine. "I have become rather fond of this existence."

"The kids turned out better this time around, Lucifer no longer completely hates humanity and this time Gabriel walked away rather than follow blindly. Metatron even managed to serve his purpose." Chuck created a bottle of bourbon and poured a shot into a glass. "All they have to do is win this final battle against Abaddon."

"Yes, that is the last hurdle." Death leaned back in his chair. "We agreed to let them get through this on their own and yet we've both interfered. So do we stay out of it or assist?"

"Well, I can't see the harm in a little coaching from the sidelines if necessary." Chuck said raising his glass. "Here's to paradise."

* * *

"Holy oil?!" Gabriel swore. "How in the hell did that bitch get her hands on holy oil?"

"He didn't say. He just told me to find you and pass it along while he recovered." Spicy said. "He also said that maybe you should stop keeping your secret."

"Perhaps it is time Gabriel." Raphael said. "The young ones understand the difference between us and are now adults. They understand to avoid the flames."

"True, but it's not just the Seraphs that are at risk." Gabriel said. "Holy fire will kill a human just as easily."

"Actually, it will kill everything except arch asshats." Dean said.

"Well then Dean, welcome to the arch asshats club. You and Sam have a loophole that saves your asses from the flames too." Lucifer said as he appeared. "I had forgotten just how much holy fire fucking hurts."

"How did you find out Abaddon had holy oil?" Gabriel asked.

"Let's just say it's getting to be a regular habit for me to get holy Molotov'd." Michael said as he appeared and pulled out a chair. "Twice in one decade is two times too many."

"Can we back up for a minute?" Sam asked. "What did you mean by a loophole that saves us from the flames?"

The archangels looked around at each other for a few moments and Michael finally spoke. "You both know that when your time on Earth is at an end you will ascend to take your place among the Guardians."

"You're right, we already know that." Dean nodded, "So what's changed?"

"Oh for Dad's sake! It's not like keeping them in the dark is going to change anything!" Gabriel sighed. "It's simple, there's only two being that can reap your soul Sam, and only one that can reap Dean's. And even if you happen to die; you have the ability to come and go as you please."

"So you're saying we're pretty much gank-proof." Dean said. "Now that is awesome!"

"Are you still going to feel that way when you find out exactly how much holy fire hurts?" Raphael asked. "We are the only beings in existence other than our father and Death that can survive holy fire."

"Huh?" Dean frowned.

"What he means is that there's an entire town full of people, angels, and demons that will die if they get hit with it, Dean." Sam figured out. "We get to play target for the holy fire to protect everyone else."

"Told you I got the vessel with the brains." Lucifer smirked.

* * *

"I am sorry to bring you such news." Castiel said.

"So my daughter is willing to face the wrath of Archangels." Samael said quietly. "And if she is willing to face their wrath, she may be willing to face the wrath of God himself."

Uriel nodded. "It is not like we didn't expect her to do so."

"I still want the chance to speak with her; I may be able to get her to see reason." Samael said. "At least I must try. I owe her mother's memory that much at least."

The trio looked up as Samandriel and a young man entered the room. "I still don't think that this is a good idea."

"Uncle Cas is here, he can introduce me."

"Fenrir, I expected you to return to Asgard with your siblings." Castiel regarded the young man who stood looking at Samael his face carefully neutral.

"I think Asgard will get along without me for a little while." Fenrir said. "I just wanted to meet him since his daughter is responsible for the attack. For all that she used Egyptians to do it."

"I do not believe that this is the proper time for such a discussion." Castiel said.

"Actually Castiel, it's the perfect time." Uriel said. "Samael has heard us tell him what Abaddon has done but it affected none of us. Fenrir was directly harmed by her actions; he can give Samael a clearer picture of how far she has fallen from the daughter that he adored."

"Who is this creature?" Samael asked.

"Gabriel has spoken to you of his children." Castiel began. "This is his son Fenrir, The Great Wolf of Norse legend."

"His son." Samael nodded. "Well I have heard that Abaddon ordered an attack your home."

"My brother almost died, many did die." Fenrir said. "I also know that you were my Uncle Lucifer's second in command for a while and she took over your spot when you died. My father has a lot of faith in you; I simply want to know if that faith is warranted. Will you be able to do as he has done? Can you stand back and allow justice to be done."

"I don't understand." Samael said. "What has Gabriel done?"

"He would not be happy to know that I spoke of this, but you need to know." Fenrir sighed. "If you search deeply through the stories humans tell about us, you will find the names Vali and Narfi. But as so often happens, the stories bear very little resemblance to fact. Vali and Narfi were my brothers; but we do not speak of them."

"Gabriel had other children?" Castiel said. "He never speaks of them."

"No he doesn't, the memory is painful for all of us." Fenrir said.

"What happened to them?" Samael asked. "The fact that you have brought it up tells me that this has some bearing on our current circumstances."

"Narfi was a good kid, he had us all wrapped round his little finger. He was just really sweet, you know? Always following someone around getting in our hair, trying to do what we all did." Fenrir's face softened as he spoke of his brother. "We all thought it was really cute, well except for Vali. It's like he had no patience with him. We would sometimes catch him pushing Narfi or yelling at him. We just put it down to being annoyed by a little brother, you know? After all, Vali was a full-fledged warrior like Sleip; Jorm and I were in training to be. Hel was busy building her realm in Helheim. Then one day when Dad got called to Odin's Hall, Vali offered to watch him."

"I take it that Vali failed in his duty to his brother." Uriel said.

"He didn't fail in his duty; he betrayed Narfi and all of us." Fenrir said. "Dad returned home and could find neither of them. Vali returned and told him some story of Narfi sneaking off when his back was turned. All of Asgard turned out to search for him. We finally found him. He was just a child, barely more than what the humans would consider a toddler."

"You do not have to speak further," Castiel said gently.

"No I do, I want him to understand." Fenrir said nodding at Samael. "The Frost Giants had killed him. This marked the second time my father fought against them at the side of Asgardians. Although fought is not the word that I would use, decimated maybe? It was only blind luck that my uncle Thor was able to capture one alive and bring him before Odin. That is when we learned of Vali's betrayal. None of us wanted to believe it. It was only when Angrboda confirmed it that we could no longer deny it. Vali ran away, he left his baby brother as a sacrifice to the invaders to save his own skin."

"Perhaps there was nothing that he could do." Uriel said. "The force he faced may have had overwhelming numbers."

"It doesn't matter if he was outnumbered 1000 to 1, we fight to protect those weaker even to our last breath; it is what it means to be a warrior of Asgard." Fenrir snarled. "Vali left Narfi to the Frost Giants and then lied about what happened he hid his sin because he knew the punishment for leaving a child to die; humans call it the Blood Eagle."

Castiel, Uriel and Samandriel all looked at each other sadly; Samael looked confused. "Gabriel allowed this to happen to his son?" Uriel asked.

"What is this blood eagle?" Samael asked.

"A very brutal method of execution," Castiel explained. "The victim's lungs are drawn out through their back so that they die by suffocation."

"Father couldn't kill Vali himself but he stood by and watched while Thor did it." Fenrir said. "We all stood by and watched because Vali not only allowed his little brother to die; he put us all at risk by keeping quiet about the Frost giants' presence in our realm. His life was a small price to pay for our safety. I want to know, when the time comes if you will be capable of standing back and letting your daughter die to protect everything that your father the one god has created."

* * *

"Are you sure of this Abby?" Hadrian asked. "By now Heaven knows of the deaths of Lucifer and Michael, Raphael and Gabriel will be merciless in their vengeance given the chance."

"That is why we will proceed with the attack on Heaven now. We won't give those two the chance to wreak vengeance." Abaddon said. "They will be in mourning now and the loss of two Archangels will have thrown heaven into chaos. Send Eve's get to attack Lebanon. The children of the Gregori will march on Heaven itself.


	42. Chapter 42

"So what's up with Sir Gawain and Sir Galahad?" Henry asked as he watched Gabriel and Raphael helping each other don their armor.

"They figure Abaddon is going to attack soon. They said they want to talk to Uriel's little Lebanon army and they might as well look the part." John said. "Considering whom they are Lebanon might just be in for a little wrath of God soon. At least we're on the right side of that wrath."

Raphael finished buckling the last strap on Gabriel's armor. Gabriel gave a nod and vanished; Raphael made his way over to the Winchester men. "Gabriel goes to the town to carry Michael's words to the Sheriff. I will remain here. The bunker has been designated as a field hospital. The wounded will be transported here for treatment."

"I should get to town then." John said standing up.

"You will remain here with Mary, Bobby and Garth. Gabriel is also sending that creature here to add to our defense." Raphael said. "She will be bringing a doctor and several townspeople unable to fight to act as nurses for the wounded."

"We are going to need trained fighters out there." John argued.

"We will have them; both Sam and Dean are headed into Lebanon now. The wounded will need defense also." Raphael countered. "You have a helpless daughter here who needs her parents. Although that may be a bit superfluous as Sam has ordered Ajax to protect the young one."

"I never thought I would say this but, she is probably as safe as she can be with that hellhound watching over her." John sighed. "I'll get with Bobby; we'll start organizing a defense for the bunker."

"Henry, somewhere among the knowledge collected by the Men of Letters is a spell; it's purpose is to hide a dwelling from prying eyes only those who have the counter spell can find and enter that dwelling." Raphael said. "Take Gertrude and the prophet; find it as quickly as possible, it will be the greatest defense at our disposal."

Andy and Rosario entered the library. "Sam told us to report to you. He ordered us to stay behind to help out." Andy said. "We aren't exactly the best fighters in the group."

"Go to John Winchester and follow his orders as you would Sam's." Raphael said as he began conjuring medical equipment to transform the library into a functional operating room.

* * *

"What's so interesting out there?" Benny asked his granddaughter as he wiped down a table.

"I don't know but the angels, they are walking by toward the town square like zombies." Elizabeth said. "It's weird. I wonder what's going on."

"Well we won't find out peeking out the window like the neighborhood busybody." Benny untied his apron and pulled it over his head lying in on the counter. He walked to the door and looked back. "We may as well go see, we don't have any customers right now anyway."

The two made their way outside joining the stream of angels heading to the center of town. It soon became apparent that the angels were answering a silent call from God's Messenger. As soon as they arrived each angel fell to their knees gazing up a the archangel standing on the city hall steps with something akin to awe on their faces. Benny saw Dean and Sam standing on the corner in front of the general store and made their way over.

"I'll take it you know what's going on here brother." Benny said.

"Gabriel is going on, that's what." Dean said. "He's calling them to battle."

Suddenly the humans scattered around the square all covered their ears as a high pitched whine rang out across the space. The angels all stood up in unison and bowed their heads.

"What was that all about?" Jody asked as she joined them holding her head. "I was in a meeting with Verchiel and he suddenly got up and walked out. And what was that God-awful noise?"

"I get the feeling you don't just blow off a summons from an archangel." Benny nodded to the steps of city hall where Gabriel stood silent and still looking more like a statue of an angel than a living creature.

"That was the sound of Gabriel's true voice." Sam said. "Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'having a voice like an angel' doesn't it? Usually it makes people's ears bleed."

The archangel stared off into the distance like he could see something the others couldn't. Being that he was an archangel, he probably could. The being in the square bore no resemblance to the angel that they were used to.

"Man that's just creepy. He's supposed to be hyper, not that." Dean pointed at the Trickster. He looks like he belongs in the House of Wax or something."

"Gabriel watches for enemies." Verchiel said as he joined them. "I apologize to you Jody Mills for walking out, but we were summoned to receive revelation from the Messenger. Abaddon's abominations approach. I will take you to the bunker. We are evacuating those who cannot fight; someone will be needed to keep order among them."

"Benny, you might want to go with them." Sam said. "Things are going to get pretty ugly out here."

"Can you take Elizabeth?" The vampire asked Verchiel who nodded. "I'm used to ugly; I used to call it Purgatory. Not the first time I've had your backs. Besides, we can't all hide, somebody has to do the fighting other than angels and demons. There are some vamps in that group too and they ain't friendly brother."

Dean nodded then laid his hand on Benny's shoulder. "That will keep the Reapers from grabbing you. I mean you and your Granddaughter are just getting to know each other, it wouldn't be right for you to end up at the Roadhouse just yet."

* * *

Abaddon looked around at the gathered nephilim. Hadrian was still trying to talk her out of what he thought was a stupid move. "Abby, there's less than 500 of us and you want to march on heaven? I know that our goal is to take over but there are still two archangels alive and they will cut us to ribbons. Have you forgotten that they wiped out the entire valley?"

"No I haven't Hadrian." Abaddon said turning to face him. "How much actual fighting di they do against us then? They sent earthquakes and landslides. They didn't want to dirty their pristine little fingers with bloodshed. Do you think they will do the same in Heaven? They won't destroy their home; they will have to engage us in combat."

"And do you think that they are not capable?" Hadrian asked. "They are God's Army!"

"And they are led by a messenger and a healer." Abaddon countered. "They don't have a commander Michael and Lucifer were the tacticians and they are dead! How well do you think Gabriel and Raphael will do against an army lead by a real general? They will be just as confused as the angels that they command."

"There's no reasoning with you." Hadrian said.

"Since you are so worried about it, go to Lebanon and take command of the creatures, I will march on Heaven myself." Abaddon's eyes flashed black. "My father always said you were an opportunistic coward. I see his words have been proven true."

"Abby…"Hadrian started reaching out a hand and was flung back by an unseen force.

"I have given you an order, follow it." Abaddon snarled. "The rest of you perform the ritual that will open the portal between Heaven and Earth."

* * *

Michael was meeting with Lucifer, Virgil and other commanders from the garrisons when a tremor shook the very foundation of heaven. "Go form your troops for attack! Abaddon dares to march on Heaven itself, let us show her why that is a very bad idea."

Leaned over to whisper in his brother's ear. A slow grin formed on Michael's lips. "Devious brother, downright devious."

Lucifer grinned and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Being the devil does have its uses." He said and disappeared.


	43. Chapter 43

Rufus leaned back in his seat. "You are one evil, underhanded son of a bitch."

Lucifer grinned. "What did you expect, I'm the devil."

"If we didn't believe it before," Ellen said, "We certainly have proof of the fact now."

"So that's why Michael sent Virgil to the armory to collect a few party favors." Ash said. "Not sure I want to know what you guys call party favors."

"I don't know how you expect the three of us to make a difference." Ellen said.

"Four, honey." A voice said behind Ellen. "And if our daughter turned out to be half the hellion that you are…"

Ellen spun around, "Bill?" She threw herself into her husband's arms and tossed a questioning glance at Lucifer."

"Well I just wanted to see if a complete set of Harvelles could cause as much damage as a complete set of Winchesters." Lucifer said then turned and smiled when Virgil appeared next to the table holding a small bag. "So now that we have all the pieces let's go over this plan one more time for Willie come lately's benefit."

Rufus had just finished shaking the other hunter's hand. "Well Bill, You're going to finally be able to say 'the devil made me do it' and be telling the truth. Bill Harvelle, meet Satan."

Bill looked confused for a moment, "How exactly did the devil end up in heaven?" he whispered to his wife.

"Let's just say there's a lot of catching up for you to do, but for now we're facing a big problem." Ellen answered.

"Indeed we are. A Nephilim attacks heaven and has opened a portal through the veil." Virgil answered. "She has an army of nephilim following her and those of you at this table have been chosen by our commander and his second in command to help thin out her army."

"Virgil has worked with everyone in this room, training them to defend heaven, a reward for those hunters who fought and died honorably." Lucifer said. "Ash is still sorting through souls looking for those who deserve to be here. Welcome to the ranks of the Guardians."

"The Guardians?" Bill said as he hugged Jo.

"That's right Dad. We've got wings." Jo answered letting hers out. "And you will too soon."

"We might want to save those explanations for later." Ash called out. "Looks like Abby's at the gates."

Virgil reached into the bag and pulled out three short sticks made from a small branch and a lump of salt. "The Staff of Moses, Balthazar cut it into three pieces and the Heart of Lot's Wife; as Michael commanded."

"Good Harvelles grab a stick. That was the Staff of Moses but each piece still does the job. You can inflict any of the plagues of Egypt on the nephilim." Lucifer explained. "And Rufus you get the Heart of Lot's Wife. Get a nephilim to look at it and they end up just like Lot's Wife, a pillar of stone."

I still don't know how you expect us to get past them." Ellen said.

"They have never been here; they don't know how heaven works so what if a few souls are wandering toward the gates. They opened a portal between Earth and Heaven." Lucifer said. "Makes sense that a few souls would try to make it back to see their loved ones and once you're at the rear of her army you can pick them off at will."

"And what about the rest of us?" Samuel Campbell asked.

"We will defend the entrance to the human side of Heaven." Virgil answered as he manifested his blade. "It is what you were ascended for."

* * *

Dean looked up at the darkening sky. "Um, did anybody see the weather report for today? I mean two minutes ago it was sunshine and no clouds."

"I know." Sam said as big fat raindrops began to fall. "The last time I saw rain come up like this it was when the archangels were screwing with the weather to fill the moat. This can't be natural."

"It's not." Balthazar said as he appeared with Lilith by his side. "It's dear old Dad and believe it or not, it's holy water."

"Wait, if it's holy water how is Lilith not screaming in agony?" Sam asked.

"Maybe because he brought me back or because I'm on the right side." Lilith said. "But it's not bothering any of the hell knights sworn to you or Lucifer."

"Not that finding out you're immune to holy water now isn't fascinating and all that, Is there some reason for your Dad to order a monsoon right before we have to fight Abaddon's asswipes?" Dean asked.

"Well, things don't burn very well when they're wet." Bennie noted with a shrug.

"Bravo Benjamin, and with this downpour I doubt they can even light a fire." Balthazar said.

"You know I liked it better when I could just call him a dick and be done with it." Dean grumbled. "I actually have to admit the guy is alright now."

"Dean." Sam growled out in warning. "So God is helping us out here; I guess he doesn't want Abaddon to succeed any more than we do."

The sound of a gunshot and Gabriel suddenly disappearing startled everyone in the group save Balthazar. "And that people is the starting pistol, the monster parade has arrived. Lilith, shall we?"

* * *

Hadrian arrived just as the skies opened. Looking around he located a couple of Vampires. "Have you poured the oil?"

"Yes the town is surrounded." One of the vamps answered.

"Then hurry up and light it before the ground it too wet." Hadrian said.

One of the vamps tried to light his lighter but there was too much rain for it to work. "We need some cover. I can't get the lighter to work."

Hadrian shifted the muscles in his back spreading his wings and tilting them forward. "Hurry and be careful of the flame."

The second vamp held a long stick with rags soaked in the holy oil wrapped around the end. With Hadrian's wings blocking the rain, the rags soon ignited. The vamps were able to set fire to a puddle of oil and watched as the flames slowly caught and began to creep along the oil soaked ground. With a nod Hadrian took to the air to check those on the opposite side of the town.

The two vampires were busy watching the flames when a voice behind them spoke. You shouldn't play with fire, you could get burned."

The two spun around only to find themselves flung backwards into the flames. Gabriel looked up to the heavens and snagged a gust of wind blowing the flames back from the town and into the small staging area the vampires had set up. The flames quickly caught on any flammable material available as the winds changed direction and the rain fell away from the small camp yet continued pouring down in and around Lebanon.

Looking up Gabriel grinned. "Thanks Dad."

* * *

There seraphs had quickly thrown themselves at Abaddon's forces, cutting a path through the line. The main part of her army was now cut off from her. She gave a quick glance backward then called out to those still with her. "Keep moving forward. We have to reach the garden."

She would have to trust that those now fighting with the seraphs could hold their own. She continued on engaging the seraphs in front of her with the handful of Nephilim still at her side.

"Abaddon!" Samael said as he appeared in front of her. "Please, daughter, give up this madness! You cannot win!"

"Do you fools think that I can be tricked twice with the same ruse?" She snarled. Pulling out an angel blade she had taken from a fallen seraph she lunged forward. "You will not use my father's memory against me!"

Samael looked at his child with shock grasping the hilt of the blade now buried in his chest. Slowly he collapsed to his knees before throwing his head back as his grace burnt out and he fell to the ground. Ashes slowly drifted down settling into the shape of wings framing his body,

Abaddon stood in shock. "Father? FATHER? NO!" She reached down pulling the dead angel's into her arms screaming out her anger and hatred for Heaven.


	44. Chapter 44

Lucifer had been true to his word, none of the nephilim gave the four guardians a passing thought. They were now at the rear of Abaddon's army where a group had begun setting up a defense near the gates.

"Okay if they aren't worried about us leaving, what's with the whole rear guard thing?" Jo asked.

"It's to prevent reinforcements from reaching the front lines." Rufus said. "Abaddon has to know that there are angels on Earth and figures this way she can keep them from coming to the fight."

"I guess she doesn't understand how Heaven works after all." Ellen noted. "Angels just appear where they need to be; only souls have to enter through the gates."

"Let's just be glad that she isn't in the know." Bill said. "So let's see if I can remember any of those plagues. It's been a while since Sunday School."

"I've got it I think." Jo said pointing her stick at a nephilim who immediately began breaking out in boils. "Oh gross."

Several nephilim now began turning in their direction. Rufus held up the chunk of salt and the group watched as two nephilim immediately turned into pillars of salt before shattering into dust. "Somebody want to help out with a plague before we get overran here?"

Suddenly from nowhere, hundreds of frogs began jumping all over the gathered nephilim. Boils began forming on more of the nephilim and thousands of locusts also began making their presence known.

"If I remember right wasn't lice one of the plagues." Rufus asked. Almost in response to his words the nephilim not battling with frogs or locusts that were free of boils began scratching furiously at themselves.

Bill let out a snort of laughter. "If nothing else, it looks like we can keep them occupied for a while."

* * *

Sam growled as a demon tried to fling him away. "Sorry that doesn't work on me anymore." The demon burst into flames. He almost didn't notice the werewolf getting ready to attack his side. It was just an errant thought, _why can't these bastards fight vampires like in the damned movies._

The werewolf immediately turned and attacked the vampire next to him. Dean wasted no time in reaping the bloodsucker's soul and sending it to Purgatory.

"What the fuck?" Dean realized the werewolves that had been attacking them were now attacking the vampires that they were supposed to be allied with. The vampires had responded in kind.

"Um, I think they're possessed?" Sam said.

"By what? The bastards are so busy fighting each other it's like they forgot we're here." Dean said.

"I think I did it." Sam said looking a bit ashamed.

"I take it back; I love demons named Sam Winchester." Dean grinned. "That takes care of the vampires and the werewolves. But Eve had a lot of little bastards and they still need taking care of."

Tessa appeared at Dean's side. "We'll take care of them; you might want to give your vampire friend a hand. He's got djinn on his hands."

"Thanks Tessa." Dean turned toward the South end of town where the fighting was heaviest. "Coming Sam?"

"Uh yeah." Sam said pulling out his gun. "Looks like the only demons left are ours now. Guess I'll have to do things the old fashioned way."

The two hurried down the street so finding Benny who was standing in the middle of the street with a catatonic stare. "Son of a bitch!"

"We need to find the djinn that infected him." Sam said. "But in the meantime we'd better get him back to the bunker so Raphael can take care of him."

"Dammit! Where's an angel when you need one!" Dean said and jumped back as Castiel appeared in front of him. "Cas, a djinn got to Benny, can you get him back to the bunker?"

"I will deliver him to Raphael." Castiel said. "You will be pleased to know that the bunker has been hidden using the Men of Letters spell."

"How are we doing?" Sam asked.

"We are receiving casualties from both the fighting here and in Heaven, but thus far Raphael has managed to keep fatalities to a minimum." Castiel said as he took the Vampire's arm.

"Wait casualties in Heaven?" Sam asked.

"Have you not noticed that Abaddon is nowhere to be found on the battlefield?" Castiel pointed out. "She has attacked Heaven with her nephilim only creatures will be found here." He caught Benny as the vampires legs gave out. "I should get him to Raphael with all due haste." The angel said and disappeared.

"Come on Sam, let's go find this djinn that infected Benny" Dean said.

* * *

"Ass is being kicked." Ash said "And Abaddon just capped her old man."

"It my understanding that you are highly intelligent; how is it that proper English escapes you?" Zachariah asked.

"Well pardon me if I don't sound like I acquired my education at one of the most prestigious institutions of higher learning in the United States." Ash said. "I would venture to guess that my understanding of the subjects of Engineering, Electronics and Physics was of more importance than my ability to enunciate as if I were bred from an old blue-blooded New England family that made the trans-Atlantic crossing in First-Class instead of steerage. I would endeavor to speak in a manner that you find a bit more genteel but personally dude, I don't give a shit."

Ash made his way behind the bar and pulled out a beer. Popping the tab he guzzled the entire can before belching. "Why did Michael send you here again?"

"So we could both monitor the situation." Zachariah said. "Your little 'angel scanner is quite effective. SO you keep an eye on what's going on up here monkey boy and I'll keep an eye on what's happening down there."

"Monkey boy? How many angels did I kick to Bumfuck, Nowhere before you burnt down the Roadhouse again?" Ash asked. "And don't forget this is my heaven, I don't have a problem showing you the door. Best behavior Zachariah, that was Lucifer's orders, you don't want me to have to put it in my report that you were acting like a dick now do you? So sit back, have a beer, and do your job."

"I can't believe I've been reduced to this." Zachariah grumbled. "I think our Father was having an episode when he decided to give you mud monkeys wings. If I had my way…"

"Finish your speech later dickwad." Ash said as he reached below the counter and pulled out a sawed off shotgun engraved with Colt's sigils and began loading. "Looks like we've got Nephilim at the barrier."

Zachariah manifested his blade. "Rude little half-breeds; always interrupting the flow of things. Well let's get rid of them then."

* * *

Hadrian watched as the forces he commanded dwindled. The demons were gone and everywhere a werewolf and vampire were in close proximity to each other, the enemy was forgotten in favor of fighting each other. Reapers were quickly grabbing the souls and ushering them to Purgatory. Abaddon's spell to hide the creature's souls had been dispelled somehow.

The people of the town were fighting back with knowledge of the supernatural that they should not have. The most arcane ways of killing supernatural creatures were known to them. Like Hadrian had feared, the cause was lost.

The Nephilim turned from the field intent on escaping the carnage but found his way blocked by an angel. Not just any old angel, but The Archangel Gabriel.

"Going somewhere abomination?" The archangel asked.

"How are you here?" Hadrian sputtered. "You should be leading the forces of Heaven, or did you leave that for Raphael in favor of saving these humans."

"Raphael is doing what Raphael does best, healing the injured." Gabriel answered. "There is no need for him to lead the forces of Heaven since the Commander of the Host and The Morningstar are doing just that."

"Michael and Lucifer are dead!" Hadrian spat. "Consumed by holy fire!"

"About that kiddo, you see we Archangels weren't exactly truthful about the effect it has on us." Gabriel grinned a pure trickster grin. "All it does is banish us temporarily and piss us the fuck off. But I'm sure that Michael and Lucifer will explain to you exactly how much it pissed them off when they see you again." Gabriel snapped his fingers trapping the nephilim in a pocket dimension until the fighting was over.


	45. Chapter 45

While the number of angels facing the Nephilim did not seem that large, outnumbered even, they fought as a well-disciplined army. The nephilim were falling to the enemy and falling fast. Many of the nephilim chose to make the prudent decision and run. Those who ran did not get far.

Michael and Lucifer for all their faults and disagreements over the years had always been a well-oiled machine when it came to battles. They knew each other too well; Michael led the frontal assault while Lucifer contained the rear. Abaddon's force was surrounded in the middle of what was known in military circles as a 'killing box'.

The nephilim were not unaware of their plight; they also knew who was responsible. They began to consider how they could gain mercy from Heaven's highest angels. While Abaddon continued to attack any angel who came close in her grief, her forces conspired to save their own lives. It didn't take them long to decide that the best course of action was a sacrifice, namely the one would had led them into this massacre, Abaddon.

* * *

Lucifer had to admit that seeing the young male nephilim who had fought so brutally to reach him fall to his knees in supplication had thrown him. The nephilim had thrown down his weapon and begged mercy.

"You attack heaven and then have the nerve to beg me for mercy?" Lucifer questioned completely dumbfounded. "Do you have any idea who you're kneeling before boy?"

"I kneel before the Morningstar, the favorite of God's sons before you were cast down." The nephilim said his head bowed in submission. "We know that we cannot win. Abaddon promised us victory and redemption; but she has led us to slaughter. We know this now; we beg your mercy in exchange for Abaddon."

"So you're willing to betray your leader in exchange for mercy?" Lucifer asked.

"It is known to us that you spoke in our defense during the Cleansing. You once had compassion for us." The nephilim answered.

"It is not my realm that you attack; it is not my mercy you need seek." Lucifer said bluntly. "It is Michael's place to grant you mercy should he so choose."

"Then I ask that you intercede for us. Bring me before Michael that I may make my plea to him." The nephilim begged.

"What is your name boy?" Lucifer demanded.

"I am Isaiah, son of Azrael." The nephilim answered.

"If you want me to intercede for you, then you must do something for me." Lucifer said. "Subdue Abaddon and bring her to me bound in these chains." Lucifer said waving his hand and producing a set of manacles and shackles engraved with old Enochian. "Subdue her; bind her, then throw down your weapons in submission. "Michael will judge whether or not mercy is warranted on each of you."

* * *

Sam held the struggling wendigo, using his hell-given powers in much the same way that demons had used it against him in years past. Only Sam was much stronger than any demon in existence now.

Dean picked up the glowing brand. "Where is the djinn? I know you can understand you aren't that far gone yet. Give us the djinn or we'll see just how slowly we can burn a wendigo to death with a cattle brand."

Jed stood quietly at Sam's side, thankful that he was on the boy king's side. The creature let out a screech. Sam turned to hell's resident wendigo. "Well?"

Jed gave a half grin. "He's calling your bluff. He says the Winchesters kill his kind; they don't bargain with them. Guess he doesn't recognize his own kind when he sees one."

"I guess I'll have to convince him that I'm not bluffing." Dean said as he set the hot metal against the creature's skin. "If you know who we are; then you should know I spent 40 years learning the art of torture from Alistair. I wasn't too happy about it at the time; but you know what?" Dean asked digging the metal into deeper flesh. "It does come in handy sometimes."

The creature moaned in pain as Dean sat the poker back in the coals and picked up a red hot knitting needle. "I wonder how this would work on your eyeball?"

The creature began babbling a stream of complete gibberish but Jed was paying close attention to the nonsense. After a minute or so Jed nodded and turned toward Sam. "There's an old salt mine about 30 miles north of here. The Djinn and wendigo used it for shelter. He said the thing most probably went back there."

"Take a message back to Jack." Sam said. "Tell him we'll be sending him a djinn earmarked for his special attention."

"So Sam with all these new superpowers of yours, can you shazaam us to the mine?" Dean asked.

Sam just gave his brother an exasperated look. "Dude, you're a reaper, you can shazaam yourself."

"Uh, we didn't have time to get that far in the lessons." Dean said sheepishly.

"Seriously?" Sam sighed. "I don't want to hear any complaints about you being constipated."

Sam, Dean, Jake, and Belarus appeared at the mouth of the mine shaft.

"Castiel said that Raphael needs a sample of the bastard's blood to cure Benny; so let's get a sample then send the son of a bitch straight to hell."

* * *

Michael looked out over the battlefield as nephilim dropped their weapons and knelt. He had no idea what was going on until Lucifer and a young nephilim appeared at his side and tossed a bound Abaddon at his feet.

"Here you go Mike; all trussed up and delivered personally." Lucifer said. "Oh and by the way we can add Patricide to her long list of crimes against heaven. Samael is dead again, this time by her hand."

"And Gabriel has imprisoned Hadrian; not a bad days work." Michael said. "They will be punished accordingly."

"This is Isaiah. He asked me to intercede on the nephilims' behalf. They turned against her when it became clear the battle was lost." Lucifer said. They give you Abaddon as a sign of concession. So this is me interceding. I did however tell him that the grievance was yours. I leave their fate up to you."

"I believe that the arrangements Gabriel previously made with Hel are appropriate. Summon Zachariah he can make the arrangements for their delivery to Helheim." Michael said. And now that Heaven is secure, we should check on things at the bunker. Sam and Dean have not yet returned although the hostilities in Lebanon have ceased."

"A good idea, we can also learn how much Abaddon's little power grab cost us in casualties." Lucifer said.

Michael gestured to a seraph that hurried over and bowed his head. "Ezekiel, I leave them in your charge. They have surrendered; treat them gently as long as they cause you no trouble."

"And should they cause trouble Commander?" Ezekiel asked.

"Then show them no quarter." Michael said as he and Lucifer disappeared.

* * *

Castiel stood quietly at the foot of Benny's makeshift bed while Elizabeth sat in a chair next to the bed holding Benny's hand and speaking softly to him as Raphael had ordered.

"I will not be able to hold him much longer; the poison spreads." Raphael said. "The Winchesters must return with the djinn's blood soon; or heaven will welcome its first vampire through the gates."

"Is there nothing more that can be done?" Castiel asked. "Perhaps my grace…"

"Castiel, if the grace of an archangel is not sufficient; the grace of a seraph will not help." Raphael said gently. The angel's both looked up at the doors to the library flew open admitting Sam and Dean. Dean held a plastic Ziploc bag and sealed inside was a knife dripping with blood.

"Tell me we aren't too late." Dean demanded.

"Your vampire yet lives." Raphael said. "Give me the bag."

Dean handed the bag to Raphael who opened it and removed the knife. The Archangel wiped the blood off of the blade onto the palms of his hands. The Archangel closed his eyes as his hands glowed softly with grace for a moment. More gently than anyone thought possible, Raphael placed a hand on Benny's forehead and another over his chest letting his grace flow into the catatonic vampire.

Nothing happened for a moment but then the vampire's eyes opened. He looked around at the faces surrounding him and then closed his eyes when a flash of grief went through them. "I almost wish you hadn't woken me up. I had a chance with my wife and daughter to go back and do it right. To avoid ever meeting that bastard that turned me"

"It wasn't real." Dean said.

"I know brother." Benny said. "I know."


	46. Chapter 46

Michael and Lucifer popped in on an environment of controlled chaos. Everyone was pitching in a hand to either: treat the wounded, defend the bunker or calm the refugees from Lebanon. Unsurprisingly Andy seemed to be the best at calming the masses, usually due to a gentle mental nudge in the direction of peace and calm.

Michael glanced around until he managed to find Gabriel cornered by one of the many members of the clergy from town. Gabriel laid a hand on the man's shoulder and said something to him before making his way through the crowd to his older brothers. "Thanks for the rescue bro; I was getting very close to smiting his sanctimonious ass."

"Now what on earth could one of the old man's servants do to upset you little brother?" Lucifer asked. "I thought you liked the hairless apes?"

"I've been handing out punishment to the deserving since I've been here Luce; there are some of them I really can do without." Gabriel said. "Arrogant self-proclaimed expert on the word usually tops the list. So I take it Heaven's secure if you two are down here."

"Abaddon has been delivered to us in chains and Zachariah is contacting your daughter to begin transferring the Nephilim to Helheim." Michael explained.

"That explains why Erlang Shen disappeared earlier." Gabriel nodded. "She wants him to judge them before she decides where in Helheim or Asgard they end up."

"And the situation here?" Michael said as he and the others moved out of the way of a woman helping a wounded man by.

"Raphael has had his hands full treating the supernatural injuries; but the medical staff from the hospital has taken a lot off his plate by treating mundane stuff like knife wounds and the one odd gunshot wound we've got."

"Gunshot wound?" Lucifer asked.

"Somebody thought giving the town drunk a loaded shotgun was a good idea." Gabriel couldn't help the slight smirk that graced his lips. "Let's just say the mayor is going to be picking rock salt out of his ass for a while. Eh, no more than he deserved for that fling a couple of months ago with one of the members of the school board."

"Gabriel, really? In the middle of all this you have to play trickster?" Michael scolded.

"Actually bro, I had nothing to do with it." Gabriel said. "It was a happy accident."

"Has anyone heard from our former vessels?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh yeah they're around here somewhere. Tracked do a djinn that had infected Benny and brought the thing's blood back so Raph could cure him." Gabriel said. "I think they went to check on Angel and Mama Winchester."

"Find them, we have Hadrian and Abaddon. Now to decide what to do with them." Michael said. "Humans or at least hunters should have their say also. We will set up a tribunal to judge them."

* * *

The Lebanon Municipal Auditorium was packed. After all it wasn't every town that got to host a Heavenly Tribunal. In fact it was the only town ever to do so and only because of the unique circumstances that were now a part of the once quiet town.

Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel were all seated at a long table, stacks of books and scrolls in front of them. Michael glanced out across the gathering then nodded to Gabriel.

"Okay listen up everybody." Gabriel said voice ringing throughout the auditorium despite the fact that he didn't have a microphone. He waited until the hall was in silence before continuing. "Normally we do this upstairs but since this town is among the aggrieved, we will hold this tribunal here. Ground rules: The guilty are just that guilty; we don't need a judge or jury to point that out. We are not here to determine their guilt or innocence; we are here to determine their punishment."

The archangel picked up a scroll. "This scroll bears the names of those who will give testimony. That testimony will be considered by the Archangels Michael, Lucifer and Raphael while I will stand as witness to the proceedings and try to keep things down to a manageable level of chaos. Since there are thousands of you in this town, we couldn't possibly hear each and every one of you so a spokesperson has been appointed for you. There are also complaints to be heard from the vampire Benjamin Lafitte, and Robert Singer will speak on behalf of the hunting community."

Gabriel sat the scroll down then ordered, "Bring out the accused."

Alistair, Lilith, Uriel, Balthazar, Castiel, and Belarus dragged Abaddon and Hadrian out and forced them to their knees before the archangel's table.

Gabriel sighed and stood up in his most official voice he stated the charges. "Hadrian you are charged with the murder of several humans, attacking the town of Lebanon without provocation, trafficking in black magic, and conspiracy to destroy creation. Abaddon you are charged with trafficking in black magic, using celestial magic to breech the barriers set between realms, attacking heaven, insubordination to the hierarchy of celestial authority, infringing on the powers of Death, conspiracy to destroy creation and patricide for the murder of the angel Samael. Your guilt has been determined this tribunal will render judgment on the issue of your punishment only. Your sentences will be carried out immediately."

"Well that takes care of the technicalities." Lucifer said. "Let's get down to business. As I am a part of the panel, Samuel Winchester will speak as my proxy on behalf of hell."

"Well Sammy, do you have anything you wish to say on Hell's behalf or will you accept the judgment of this tribunal?" Michael asked.

"Other than reminding you that Abaddon acted without the sanction of hell, no." Sam said. "I think she has managed to dig a big enough crater all on her own, she doesn't need me to convince you that she deserves whatever punishment you guys decide on."

"And what of Hadrian?" Raphael asked.

"I'm a hunter and he has killed humans." Sam said. "If you don't give him a death sentence, it's my job to hunt him down and kill him."

"It would save us the trouble." Dean piped up.

Gabriel sighed. "Anything else Sam?" When the hunter shook his head the archangel turned to Dean. "Since you're so eager Dean, would you like to make a statement on Death's behalf?"

"Just gank em and get it over with." Dean said.

"I guess that was to the point." Lucifer said. "Why don't you save yourself some trouble and us some time Gabriel and just ask if anyone here doesn't agree with a death sentence?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Well, you all heard him. Anyone not agree?" No one said a word.

"And we don't get to speak on our behalf?" Abaddon demanded.

"What possible excuse could you give us?" Michael asked. "You were so determined to attack heaven you killed your own father when he tried to speak to you. Your actions were so ill-advised that your own army chose to hogtie you and dump you at our feet. You have betrayed other nephilim and manipulated all manner of creatures toward your own goal, going so far as to block the reapers from collecting their souls. You have done nothing except cause death and destruction everywhere you have gone."

"I'm to be put to death for following a plan conceived by my lord and master?" Abaddon asked. "Death and destruction? Lucifer planned genocide!"

"And I thought better of it. I was accepted back into my family but you never even considered it." Lucifer snorted. "And this was never to implement my plans; it was to usurp my place in hell. You had no loyalty to me. In fact you spent an amazing amount of time hunting down the Men of Letters to find a way to open the cage and achieve my death. We are here today because of nothing less than your ambition. I took you in, sheltered you from heaven when the angels were ordered to spill your blood and this is how you have repaid me?"

"My father died for you and slinking make to heaven was how you repaid him!" Abaddon yelled.

"Your father never wanted hell set against heaven." Michael interrupted. "Lucifer was not responsible for a traitor's presence at our meeting. None of us could have predicted that he would break the truce between us."

Raphael reached out and placed a hand on each of his brother's arms to calm them. "Abaddon, this does not help your case."

"Do you think I care? You're going to kill me anyway right?" She said with a smile on her face. "Go ahead. I may not have found the Men of Letters repository but I found enough of them, I've learned a few things over the years. So stop flapping your gums and get to it."

"Very well, since you have nothing constructive to say we will get to it as you have asked." Michael stood up. "Outside in the square, bring them."

* * *

"I have it." Death said. "I believe that now would be an opportune time to intervene."

"I couldn't agree more." God said as he took on his Chuck persona and the two disappeared only to reappear in the town square where Abaddon and Hadrian were being forced to their knees.

Dean suddenly tensed and yelled "No! You can't kill her."

When Michael glared at him, he suddenly realized that Gabriel had grabbed his sword effectively putting an end to his attempt to kill the nephilim.

Two figures were making their way through the parting crowd, one looked exactly like the writer Carver Edlund and the other looked like Death warmed over. The cadaverous man paused to place a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You can be taught after all."

The two made their way to where the archangels stood with the seraphs and the two nephilim. The crowd watched as the angels all feel to their knees while keeping a good grip on the nephilim already there.

Sam hissed at the demons assembled around him. "Down now." The crowd also slowly dropped to their knees. Gabriel stood and bowed his head at the two men. "Behold your Creator and the end of your life."

Chuck gave a smile. "I don't think any groveling is needed here. It has taken the two of a while to figure out exactly what this bitch has done, but we did it."

"Well done Dean." Death said. "You realized that there must be some reason for her to goad those four even if you don't know what the reason is."

"Oh before I forget." Chuck said a moment before Metatron appeared in front of the group. "Metatron is forgiven, His actions really weren't his own; I kind of created him to act as he has."

"As for these two," Death nodded at the nephilim, "we have a nice barren destroyed world set up for the two of them. They will be caged and imprisoned there for all eternity. This cage is much like the one we designed for Lucifer only there are no seals to be broken. Once they are locked they can never be opened again."

"We will take them now." Chuck said. "I'll send Gabriel with an explanation once we have dealt with them."

* * *

The bunker had been cleared out. Casualties who still needed medical attention were transferred to the hospital while others returned to their homes. Only the residents, the archangels, the hell knights, and Balthazar remained.

The group looked up at the flutter of wings only to find Castiel with Krissy at his side. "Gabriel informed me that she should be here. We should also ensure that both Henry Winchester and Gertrude are present."

"Okay Henry I can understand, why that battle axe?" Lucifer asked.

"Well because Daddy decided to make her a 'Person' of Letters." Gabriel said as he plopped down in a chair. "So she needs to hear this also."

Balthazar had popped out and grabbed the two. "So can we hear this explanation now?"

"Okay let's start off with the easy part. "You Winchesters get the chance to do the whole Huxtable thing. Mary and John you get to remain here and raise Angel. Dean, Sam you have your responsibilities to Death and hell but in between you are expected to learn how to correctly become Men of Letters along with John. Henry, you are now Albertus Magnus, train your progeny well."

John grinned. "So this time all of us get a chance to get it right."

"Dad said that you should consider it "reparations for everything your family has gone through". Gabriel said. "Now, about Metatron. It seems that Dad created him with a trigger mechanism. If a certain spell was ever to be used; Metatron would work a counter spell causing the angels to fall. Dad knew that a threat to our younger siblings was the only thing that would be powerful enough to make us all get our heads out of our asses and put our differences aside."

"I guess it was provident that none of us were in a position to be affected then." Michael said.

"Actually it wouldn't have affected us at all. Archangels are immune to the effects; but he didn't tell us that on Death's council. Seems Death figured we'd work harder at fixing things if we thought our own asses were at risk."

"You mentioned a spell to counter Metatron's?" Raphael prodded.

"Yeah that would be the spell she piggybacked off of the trials. The first two trials gave her the power to create a bridge between creation and death. When she stabbed herself in front of us, she didn't stay dead; she came back with the location of the nephilim, Limbo. She was able to direct the power from her spell to create a bridge for the nephilim, with the death of every supernatural creature; another nephilim was resurrected."

"So every time we went out hunting something, we were building her army for her." Sam noted.

"Yep, and hunters managed to raise each and every one of them." Gabriel said then turned to Krissy. "And that brings us to you little Miss Chambers. Dad stuffed that knowledge about nephilim into your noggin for a reason. They didn't all have a chance to hook up with Abaddon, so they're out there."

"So we can add nephilim to our hunting list? Awesome." Dean grumbled.

"They aren't all bad Dean." Gabriel said. "Those who live peacefully among humans will be left in peace. As a matter of fact from what Dad told me their descendants seem to be predisposed to becoming hunters. You are descended from nephilim after all. But for those that go bad, well that's Krissy's job; nephilim are her specialty"

"So I'm a hunter now." Krissy grinned.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Mary warned. "Nephilim are not the only creatures out there. You are going to learn the right way; then you will be a hunter."

"One more thing there, Deano." Gabriel added. "Limbo has been closed to nephilim. Death has assigned you to reaping nephilim personally; then you take them to Helheim."

"So what are we meant to do from here on?" Castiel asked.

"We do what we were meant to do, love and guide the humans." Gabriel said. "Or in Lucifer's case spank the bad little humans. But we have been ordered to withdraw to from Earth. Our only allowed direct contact on Earth is with the Men of Letters and this town. We can keep the vessels we have but there is to be no more descending and taking vessels to manipulate things."

"So the humans are on their own." Balthazar said.

"Anyone who disobeys the edict will suffer the same fate as Abaddon and Hadrian." Gabriel said. "Eternity locked in a tiny cage with nothing but your own company, separated from everything forever. And by the way those same rules apply to demons also."

"Well, I believe that it is time for us to return to heaven." Michael said. "There is much to be done there."

"Hell needs a little work too." Lucifer said. "At least we can come here when we need to get away."

"With everything that you have done for this town, you'll always be welcome." Gertie said.

"What about those who are helping at the school?" Mary asked.

"Uriel, Castiel, Balthazar, Spicy and Meg will be staying." Gabriel said. "Verchiel will also remain behind to assist the sheriff, but other than that, we go home. Oh and You Winchesters might want to get with Garth and Bobby. There are still a lot of the resurrected out there. Abaddon's spell has been broken."

The Archangel's looked at each other and all vanished.

"Well Sam, looks like we're back in the family business." Dean said standing up with a grin. "Ready to go hunt things and save people bitch?"

Sam stood up and went to the door of the conference room and waved Dean through. "Age before beauty, jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the end and for me it's a long chapter but explanations are given. i may in the future do a one shot or something but no promises.


End file.
